A Moonless Night
by paddy lover1417
Summary: Selene was ready to have a normal fifth year with regular thoughts of school, boys, and friends. Instead she's stuck with deatheaters, werewolves, and whispers in the dark of an ancient magic and a New Moon.
1. A Badger in the Wolf's den

Chapter 1: A Badger in the Wolf's den

Selene could not sleep. She sighed and rolled over for what felt like the thousandth time. In defeat, she looked at her watch. Midnight. This was getting absurd. It was the fifth time this week she hadn't been able to sleep. She felt cramped and stuck in her bed. She needed to be in a more open area. She couldn't breathe. Slipping on her robes and tying her hair, she moved silently from the room and out of the castle.

Outside, the air was clean and crisp it pinched her cheeks. She let out a sigh of relief to be out of the Hufflepuff dormitory. It was cozy and warm, but not helpful to her. Maybe the yellow kept her up?

A cloud of breath escaped her mouth. She watched it rise in a curl before disappearing, revealing a full moon. She blinked. Maybe this wasn't the best time to be out. She had heard stories of vampires and werewolves in the Forbidden Forest. She let out another breathe and the curling air calmed her nerves. She moved towards the tree by the lake, leaning against it and watching the water. An owl perched an inch above her. It hooted and turned its head to the side, peering down at her with large questioning eyes.

"I'm as baffled as you, I promise," Selene said.

The owl gave another hoot and swooped at her, beak snapping at her hair. She ducked, about to shout out, but her voice caught in her throat.

From her new lowered position she could see figures moving rapidly towards the forest, their hoods pulled up and over their heads. Peering around the tree from her new lower position, Selene's curiosity peaked as one paused before entering the forest, turning his head. She could see the pale skin and features of Lucious Malfoy looking around before disappearing in the trees.

The owl hooted again from the tree. It ruffled its brown feathers and tilted its head again to the side.

"Doesn't seem ordinary, does it," she said.

The owl simply turned its head the other way still keeping its big eyes on her.

Normally, Selene would have observed this and left. She would have relayed it to her friends the next day with baffled whispers and conspiring tones. They would sit and ponder what could possibly be in the Forbidden Forest for Lucious Malfoy. Normally, Selene would have added in the strange owl interaction, though at this point it was becoming more and more common placed.

But something about this time was not normal. As she took a step into the moonlight she felt an unknown desire to follow the hooded figures- it was almost a Gryffindor desire. No plan, no allies, simply to follow. For a moment she stood there- a dark haired figure frozen in the moonlight. The owl hooted again and flew into the forest. There was a rustled. Then another hoot- like a call forward. Moving quietly and swiftly, she entered.

The owl hooted, then swooped at the ground, landing and waddling over to her. It cleaned its wing with its beak. Selene could see lights flickering dimly from the ground, as if creating a pathway. They illuminated footprints in the wet soil. With a final hoot, the owl took off deeper into the forest, as if following the path. Selene looked behind her to the lake again. Then, as if called from beyond her own realm of comprehension, she followed the lights.

At each rustling she looked up cautiously, hoping it was simply a squirrel, maybe her owl friend or foe. She hadn't decided which it was now that she was on this path with its many footprints. Lucious was certainly not alone. In a more terrifying moment, a rat rushed before her feet and looked at her. She bit her lip in surprise as it squeaked before rushing off the way it came.

After fifteen minutes of following the lights, she noticed them diming. To her horror, they died completely. She paused in the dark, attempting to look around. It was so dark that she could barely see her own hand before her, let alone a path. It was clear the owl was a foe, not a friend. She made a mental note to exclude the owl completely from her story tomorrow. A few steps more and she was in a bright clearing. No one else was there: Just Selene, a stump, the sound of rustling woods, and the moonlight. Selene was terribly and undeniably lost.

Selene sat on the stump, looking around. There weren't even footprints here. For all she knew those lights could have been designed to lead people astray who followed the figures in. Of course, some sort of dark magic could be expected from those who were with Lucious Malfoy at midnight in the forbidden forest. All in all, it had been stupid of her to come. A hoot came from her left. She turned to see the same brown feathered fiend who had started it all.

"Don't try to do me any favors now," Selene muttered. The owl fluttered over landing on her knee. Despite its talons, the grip was softer than expected. Selene blinked. If she made it out she would most certainly have to tell about this owl. She let out another sigh that curled in front of her. The owl ruffled its feathers again and seemed ready to respond, but it paused. There was a series of rustlings in the forest just in front of her. The owl recognized the meaning before her. It threw its wings out and flapped away hurriedly, not a hoot or look before it left. Selene had no time to marvel at the owl's oddity. The rustle came again. Some fast moving creature was coming towards her. She stood, feeling in her pocket for her wand.

"Shite." She had been in such a hurried moment; she had left it, sitting by her bed. That had not been her wisest moment. The stupidity of such an action became even clearer as the rustling began just outside her line of vision. Whatever was coming near her was big. She heard a growl from the bushes and began to move backwards, trying her hardest to be as quiet and quick as possible.

The first to appear was the snout, sniffing the ground and growling with excitement. The rest of the giant werewolf followed soon after. It scanned the clearing with dark brown eyes, until they came to rest on Selene frozen in fright and wandless. It's mouth lulled open as its eyes narrowed. It seemed like it had enjoyed tracking her down. When it threw its head back to the sky and releaed a blood chilling howl Selene felt the message reach her feet and bolted.

Jumping over trunks and twigs Selene could feel her black hair snagging on low hanging branches. Behind the adrenaline pumping in her ears she was rushing farther and farther away, though it may have been deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon, she could hear the panting of the wolf behind her, snapping those twigs and trunks she had jumped over. There were barks and growls, almost happy with anticipation.

Movement to her right made her whip her head so fast that a small branched scratched her cheek. She hissed in pain and ducked under a larger one. Turning again she did a double take. A stag galloped next to her. Their eyes met and it nodded its head as if to follow it through the trees to her right. Her reaction time was too slow though. Before she could turn she found herself face to face with a giant rock, smashed against another rock to create a corner and nowhere to go but over the rock or towards the deer.

Stopped her adrenaline drained from her body- used up. She held herself up with the rock, panting like an asthmatic. She didn't think could run anymore.

Another blood chilling howl did the trick. She rushed towards to deer, which galloped ahead, hopefully leading her away to safety. Her foot hooked around a root and she tumbled to the ground, foot burning with pain. She sat for a moment stunned.

"God what is it with animals and me today," she gasped defeated. From the forest came the werewolf. It slowed its pace, as Selene's mind demanded that her body move. But her body had decided to simply concentrate on reminding her mind how badly her foot burned, rather then getting up to run. Selene panted, and scooted back on the ground, but the werewolf came and stood above her. She hoped no one would mention how stupid she was in her eulogy. It would be rude.

The werewolf peered down at her; it's dark beetle eyes dancing with excitement from the hunt. It howled with triumph and it's tongue lulled out, dropping slobber on Selene's cheek. Teeth bared it inched closer as Selene considered all the miserable things she could have done differently.

1\. Never have left the Hufflepuff dormitory

2\. Bring a wand

3\. Ignore owls.

Selene opened eyes she hadn't realized she had closed. Something was off. The wolf paused- it sniffed Selene's face. His head moved back and forth as if trying to rid itself of something on top of it. It looked at her again. Selene could swear there was a more somber look in its brown eyes. Selene paused; her heart beat slowing to its normal speed, fascinated by the change. Could she be so lucky? She dared to sit up. The werewolf growled fiercely at her and she threw up her hands in a weak attempt to guard herself from the attack.

Instead of ripping into her easily accessible hand the werewolf gave a whimper, as if she had hit it. It looked at her with stunning hazel eyes and moved backward, tail between its legs. It's eyes never left hers. As quickly as it had come. it was gone.

Selene sat stunned. She wiped the slobber from her cheek, looking up to see the deer watching her, eyes unmoving from her face. It nodded its head to the side. Without any other possibility and astounded beyond any common sense, Selene stood to follow. She glanced back at the place that the werewolf had disappeared and frowned. It was all very strange. This occurrence. And those eyes and the way they had changed. It had reminded her of something or someone, but who? The deer led her to the edge of the forest, the nodded its head to the looming castle.

"Thank you," Selene muttered, looking at the deer through her eyelashes, ashamed by the trouble she'd caused. "Sorry about that."

She wondered if the deer could even understand her, but it nodded its head once before galloping off into the woods. Selene looked at her watch it was nearly three. She was exhausted. At least she'd be able to sleep. As she walked toward the castle, she looked at the moon. It seemed somehow dimmer then when she had first come out of the castle. But perhaps that was just the observations of an exhausted teen that had nearly died.

Hours later, Selene was deep in a dream. She was six, sitting in a sand box with her best friend, eight-year-old Remus Lupin. Young Selene turned to the sandy haired boy and asked, "Why is your hair so sandy?"

"It's made of sand," he replied.

"Why are your eyes so hazel," she asked.

"My momma gave them to me," Remus replied with a smile, making a turret for their castle.

"Why do you have that scar?" Little Selene pointed to a mark on his arm, like a moon shaped bite mark. Little Remus became embarrassed, pushing his sleeve down.

"I got bit."

"By what," Selene asked.

"A big doggy. How many turrets?" Little Remus asked, making a second one.

"Four! All Princesses and Princes have four turrets," Little Selene replied. Then after a pause she asked, "Does it still hurt?"

There was another pause as Remus made the third turret. "Only once a month," he muttered. "You should make a moat."

Selene smiled, "With alligators?"

Remus nodded. "My mommy hurts once a month too," Selene added, giving the ashamed boy a sideways look. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I like your mommy, she makes good cakes."

It was a pleasant dream, so there was no reason for Selene to wake up suddenly, sitting up straight and gasping for air. All she could do was sit for a few moments, trying to remember her dream before it dawned on her. What Remus' sand castle confession had really meant.

He was a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 2: Whispers in the Dark

Selene was still thinking of her strange night later that week in Charms. She considered the owl, the hooded figures, the deer, and (most of all) the werewolf. Professor Flitwick continued to twitter cheerfully on and on about the Chameleon charm.

"The true gift of the Chameleon charm is not the invisibility it provides, but the versatility," he squeaked excitedly.

Selene felt her elbow jarred by Mckindley, a Ravenclaw boy whose glasses appeared too big for his face. Selene gave him an apologetic look. He rolled his blue eyes, turning back excitedly to Professor Flitwick. Ravenclaws could take things so seriously.

"Let's practice, now. Rememeber, no words, just the movements," Professor Flitwick said. "Raise your wand: Up, up, and quick flick down. Practice, practice!"

She turned to the window, lazily imitating the wand movements. Up, up, and a quick flick down. Her eyes scanned the freedom outside. Some Gryffindor girls lay chatting on the grass near the lake, books open but forgotten in front of them. Farther along a group of first year boys were sharing something, perhaps a treat or a discovered novelty in Herbology?

"A bit more up movement, Ms. Walker," Professor Flitwick said to the round brunette behind Selene.

Selene sat straighter and did the required motions.

"Precisely Ms. Vroegedood! Excellent!"

Job well done, Selene looked back out the window as Professor Flitwick moved on to other students. Her eyes fell suddenly on four shirtless boys below. James Potter and Sirius Black, always the couple of the group, were lavishing in their manliness by hitting a bludger back and forth with bats they had likely stolen from their last practice. Next to them Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin sat looking in a book. Peter looked as if he would get whiplash soon from the way he turned his head quickly from the book to watch Sirius and James with wide, praising eyes. Remus continued to point at the book, reminding Peter to pay attention every so often.

The sun glinted across Remus' sandy brown hair. He motioned to the page again for Peter. Even from this distance Selene could see a discoloration on his arm. The same place he had always had the crescent scar. Selene remembered playing in the mud and trees of the back forest behind their row of houses when they were younger. How he would give her a boost first before pulling himself up and scouting the area around them. They had imagined fairies and vampires. They had even seen a unicorn once, vowing to find it again. They never had.

She recalled their tearful goodbye when he had moved away for a reason no one would tell her, though adults did stop talking for a bit when she came in the room, as if there was a reason she couldn't know. Could her dream be true? Had that been why? Had that been why Remus could not come out to play some times? Why he fell sick so often?

That had been ages ago and Selene couldn't help to notice now how different he looked at seventeen. Well, she conceded, she looked different too! Her once light brown hair had darkened with age into long wavy black hair and her olive skin had darkened a bit further from playing quidditch with her younger brothers. She had definitely grown, though she wasn't quite as tall as him. And her tomboy grin with her front teeth missing had also changed. Overall, the fifteen-year-old Selene was much more grown up than the six year old Selene.

A wild bludger brought her back to reality as it zoomed from Sirius' bat straight towards her. It banged against the wall next to the window and she released a few chosen curse words in surprise. Outside Remus jumped up, pointing and saying something smart to Sirius, who looked sheepishly at him. Selene couldn't help but feel a moment of unnecessary pride. As if he were standing up for her. Sirius and James waved an apology. Selene started to wave back, but then realized they didn't know one another. She released some air pushing her bangs up in defeat as she turned back to her wand motions. If only her Chameleon charm could make her noticed by Remus.

"Forget him, Selene," said Eleanor at lunch as she practiced the charm they had just learned. "Help me with this charm instead. I'd love not to be a troll this year."

Selene tapped Eleanor's wand at the bottom, making her hold it more erect.

"It's always the wand work," whined Eleanor. She pushed her auburn hair behind her ear and began again.

"Can you eat for goodness sakes," Selene said. Her eyes quickly scanned the Gryffindor table for Remus.

"Stop looking for him and we will," Eleanor replied, nudging Selene with her elbow.

"I just feel like he's avoiding me since," Selene stopped midsentence as Lucious Malfoy and Narcissa Black passed. Narcissa was talking about something, but Lucious turned cold gray eyes to Selene. They narrowed before turning back brightly to his girlfriend.

"Wow," Eleanor said still holding her wand as she watched Lucious go. "What did you do to Malfoy?"

"Nothing," Selene said honestly. "Slytherins are so temperamental."

"True," Eleanor agreed putting down her wand for lunch. "Pass the sandwiches will you?"

Sandwich placed on her plate Eleanor went back to practicing.

"Eleanor," Selene said rolling her eyes.

"Troll, Selene. I could be labeled a troll," Eleanor said. "Is that what you want?"

"Fine," Selene sighed. "Let's eat outside incase you blow someone's ear off."

"They fixed that for Jeffrey in only one hour," Eleanor pouted. Still, they rose to leave.

"I just think you get into your own head," Selene said pushing the great hall door open. They walked through the entrance hall. "You need to relax and let your muscles help with the movement. It'll come more naturally th-oof!"

Selene was knocked to the ground as her shoulder knocked into a bigger figure.

"Watch it you," Lucious Malfoy hissed looking down at her. Narcissa seemed unperturbed by the whole ordeal, though Narcisssa Black always looked unperturbed. Selene wondered briefly if Narcissa's nose was stuck in the air like that, unable to come down no matter what the pretty girl did.

"No need to be rude," Eleanor said protectively. Lucious turned his snarl on her and she fell silent.

"You always make it a habit of following around older students," asked Lucious.

"What are you talking about," Selene asked helping herself up and gathering a few books that fell to the floor from her bag.

"I think you know. Just keep in mind its best to stay out of other people's business, fifth year. Why complicate your life more than it already is," Lucious drawled. "I'd hate to see a thing like you get hurt just to make a point."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. Selene couldn't tell if it was from haughtiness or slight interest.

"I thought I smelled a rat. Best go back to the dungeon before you get a sunburn, Malfoy. The light up here can be a bit harsh on your complexion."

Selene looked up to see James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew standing behind Lucious and Narcissa. Sirius, who had spoken, gave the two Slytherins a look of such disgust that even Eleanor dropped her wand hand.

"Oh, it's the marauders," Lucious scoffed. "That's what your little group of blood traitors goes by, right Sirius?"

"This doesn't concern you, Sirius," Narcissa said. Her voice was colder than Selene thought it would be. She obviously was able to have some form of emotions, even if they were limited to the negative ones.

"Everything with you two involves me," Sirius snapped. "Especially if you're picking on a perfectly harmless damsel." He winked making Eleanor blush. Selene put her books into her bag, feeling ink on the cover of her book.

"I'll get that," Remus said. With a wave of his wand the ink disappeared.

"Thanks," Selene said. She was happy her voice didn't croak, but was ashamed of the pink she felt rushing to her cheeks.

Lucious gave the two groups the once over, clearly deciding the odds were not in his favor before saying, "would love to continue this thrilling chat, but Narcissa and I have other things to do."

He turned to Selene as she straightened up. "Watch your steps, Puffy. No one likes the end of a blood traitor."

"Was that a threat," Sirius growled, but Lucious and Narcissa continued to walk as if they had not heard a word.

"What did you do to make Malfoy so annoyed," Remus asked.

"You don't need to do anything to annoy that rat," Sirius scoffed. "Sirius Black," he added with a wink to Eleanor. She introduced herself in return.

Remus rolled his eyes at the antics of his friend.

"That's true but he doesn't normally threaten so openly unless prompted," James said. "James Potter and this is Peter Petegrew," He added as Sirius pointed for them to introduce themselves to Eleanor.

"I guess it might be because I followed him into the Forbidden Forest," said Selene .

"You what," exclaimed Eleanor. The marauders exchanged looks.

"That's pretty dangerous," said Remus.

"Especially if Malfoy saw you," agreed James.

"Yes, well it was a bit dumb," said Selene abashedly. She pushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"See anything worth sharing," asked Sirius in a casual tone. He was speaking to Selene, but leaning against the wall looking at Eleanor who was a bit unsure of what to do with the attention of the rumored heart breaker.

Selene noticed that Remus was standing closer than she had realized. She could smell his cologne. It was rustic, almost animal like. She chanced a look up at him to see deep brown eyes. She could have sworn they were normally hazel. Feeling foolish for the thought she looked away from him again quickly.

"Nothing worth mentioning," she said trying to match Sirius' tone.

James looked from Sirius to Remus to Selene before saying "Well, I think we did our good deed for the day, Gents. Let's ride into the sunset."

"See ya, Eleanor," Sirius said with a wink. "I didn't get your name."

"Selene," Remus said before Selene could respond.

As the marauders walked away Remus shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of an imaginary thing on top of it.

"They sure make an impression don't they," Said Eleanor. "Hey! At least you know he remembers you."

While the thought of Remus knowing who she was an upside of the meeting with Lucious, Selene could not shake the threat given to her. After all, she had had little interaction with the boy in all her five years at Hogwarts. Beside, how could he know she followed him into the forest? What was he doing that was so secret? These questions crept into Selene's mind throughout the day and into the night. They remained there even as she urged herself to sleep snug under her patchwork quilts.

Defeated she turned over again and let out a deep breathe. She opened her eyes. She could have sworn she had heard something, like whispering so distant that only human tones could be heard. Then there was a creaking. Perhaps footsteps? She rolled over and reached for her wand, using it to turn on her light across the room. No one was in the room except for herself and three other girls, all snoring or muttering in their sleep. Their tones didn't match the ones she had heard though.

"Eleanor," Selene hissed. There was no reply. "Hey! Eleanor. Do you hear something?" The bed that belonged to Eleanor answered "Selene?"

"Yeah, do you hear something?"

"No," the voice behind the curtain groaned.

"It stopped now but there was something I swear," Selene hissed.

A slipper came flying towards her from another bed, and she froze it an inch from hitting her face.

"Fine," she huffed, getting out of bed completely and leaving the slipper in midair. "But if it's a bogart then I'm going to laugh and laugh when you all see spiders all over the floor, or whatever your deepest fear is."

"Thanks Selene. I needed that milk after all," Eleanor's voice muttered in reply.

Selene headed to the common room, turning every so often at a noise. In the common room Selene took a deep breathe, relishing the somewhat earthy smell that permeated the room from the entrance. She looked around the cosy, round, low-ceilinged room, reminiscent of a badger's set. Even in the dark she could see the decorative bee-like colors of yellow and black. Selene stretched, using the highly polished, honey-colored wood door frame which lead to the girls' dormitories for extra pull. Then she closed the round wooden door behind her softly, careful not to make noise.

Selene moved carefully through the room. All the lights were out and little light was shining through the low lying windows. She wanted to make sure not to step on or bump into any of the colorful profusion of plants and flowers that danced about the common room. Nothing was worse then staggering down for a midnight snack and walking right into one of the various cacti, waving and dancing at passers-by. Touchign the curved walls, Selene moved towards a back polished wall, next to the fireplace. Copper-bottomed plant holders dangling amid the ceiling letting tendrils of ferns and ivies brush her hair as she passed under them. She paused. She thought she smelled vinegar. Looking around, however, she didn't see anyone, so continued.

Finally she found what she was looking for. The wooden mantelpiece on the far wall (carved all over with decorative dancing badgers) held a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff toasting her students with a tiny, two-handled golden cup. Rumor held that somewhere in Hogwarts the cup was held, but Selene wasn't sure she believed it.

She crouched down to the base of the mantelpiece and found an especially energetic badger carved with one hand thrown over his head and his other thrust to his side as if in mid prance. Both hands pointed to small carvings of barrels on the wall, between the mantle and the small, round window just level with the ground at the foot of the castle. A pleasant view of rippling grass and dandelions showed.

While Selene had heard rumor of the other entrances (Ravenclaws with it's riddling doorknob, Slytherin and Gryffindor with almost undetectable protectors that challenge the would-be entrant) she had never encountered or attempted to enter these houses. She had, of course, entered through the Hufflepuff doors innumerable times, even accidentally tapping the wrong barrel resulting in vinegar spraying onto her robes. It was this same tapping pattern that you used to enter the Hufflepuff Common room that Selene now used to tap on these carved barrels. Then, like every Huffepuff understood, she waited patiently without moving.

She could swear she smelled Vinegar and again looked behind her, but saw nothing. Wondering if she were simply that good at remembering (that she should be able to smell her misfortune) she sniffed her own pajamas. No vinegar.

"Dear sanity," she said out-loud to the empty common room. "Please come back soon. We miss you. Sincerely, Selene."

She heard chuckles, and turned to see…no one. She really was going crazy. Before she could consider this further the carved barrels trembled then split from one another expanding until they created a new polished wooden doorway, round, but without the door like the Boys and Girls dormitory. Selene stood, dusting herself off and entered. The wooden entrance closed behind her and in the darkness something bumped into her back.

"Ouch, don't push," it hissed.

"Lumos," she said. Her wand lit up revealing a face.

A surprised sound escaped her mouth as she stumbled backwards into another figure, that said "damn it! That's my toe Selene!"

The figures lit theirs wands to reveal Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black, all smirking at her.

" What is the matter with you," she hissed. "You scared me half to death."

"Just making sure you didn't get jinxed by Malfoy," Sirius said cheerfully. "You seem fine to me!"

Selene gave him a skeptical look. Then she smelled the Vinegar even more strongly and clasped her hand over her nose.

"James, what is this," Sirius asked gesturing to Selene's expression. "What's this mean? I'm unfamiliar with this look."

"She doesn't believe you mate," James said looking around. He sniffed, then covered his own nose. "oy, mate! Looks like the cleaning spell doesn't work for the smell. You're marked!"

Sirius lifted his robe and sniffed. "Huh, imagine that. Tricky Hufflepuffs."

"Seems an improvement to me," Remus said, though his eyes watered from the smell.

"I didn't know old Helga put in secret tunnels? Seems so un-Hufflepuff like," James said.

"What does that mean," Selene asked.

"I don't know, kind of exclusive you know? I thought you were all about being friends with everyone. Isn't that the Hufflepuff way," James asked.

"As opposed to picking on people? Yeah I guess we try to include everyone. But Hufflepuff understood a need for privacy. Only fifth years and higher can get into this tunnel," Selene said. Gryffindors could be so annoying.

"Hmmm… novelties," Sirius said.

"Anyway, we wanted to stop by and make sure you weren't jinxed so I guess we'll go," James said. There was a pause as if he was waiting for something. Nothing came.

"Allllright- bye."

Then they were gone again leaving Selene to marvel at her strange interactions this week and wonder if this were simply sometjing she'd have to get use to. Shaking her head she continued down the tunnel to a large open room furnished with Mahogany and golden velvet. A large window looking out onto the grounds let streams of moonlight into the darkened room. A house elf walked passed the window, unknowing of the hidden room behind. Selene sat on the Golden couch. Though designed in a fainting style it had been charmed to be more comfortable than most antique furniture was. The light of the moon fell across Selene's face, making her feel comfortable again. She felt more free and refreshed. But it only lasted a moment before she heard the whispers again- muffled but human tones.

"The book," a voice seemed to hiss.

She looked behind her quickly, but no one was I the room except for her. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled.

Moonlight fell on the bookshelf across the room making the writing on the spine of an ancient book shimmer. In her times in the hidden common room Selene had never seen the book. She stood and moved silently to the bookshelf, pulling the book off the shelf. It was heavier than she anticipated and for a moment she almost felt she would fall forward. Flipping the book to the front Selene read "Rare and Peculiar Potions by Salazaar Slytherin."

"Strange that Hufflepuff would have a SLytherin book."

Her nerves on edge from the sounds of the night Selene turned and involuntarily acted. Before she could stop herself she had smacked Remus in the jaw with the heavy book.

"Oh, Remus," she said shame rising in her voice. "I'm so sorry I- I was-"

"I suppose that's what I get for sneaking up on you in an unlit room," He said rubbing his jaw. He shook his head as if clearing it and looked up at her with hazel eye. Selene felt a rush of blood to her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I'm not usually so high strung," she insisted tucking the book under her arm and helping him over to the couch. She put a pillow on the armrest for him.

"It's nearly one you know," He said sitting though refusing to lie down. "What are you still doing up? You're not worried about Malfoy's threat are you?"

"Well, I do believe that you once convinced me I was a Vampire, so perhaps that is why," She said with a smirk. He patted the couch next to him and she sat delicately, noticing that they left enough room between them for a third person.

Remus grinned guiltily making his whole face light up in a pleasant way. Selene wished she had sat closer.

"If I recall I was the one who tried to convince you otherwise. It took a wholr month! I had to trick you into wearing a garlic necklace for a week. That's was miserable for me, I'll have you know."

"Well, it did the trick. I smelled for another whole week after, even without the necklace."

He laughed and Selene smiled, feeling infected by his joy. He leaned closer, over the invisible third space. "I can't believe you remember that!"

"I'm the one who smelled like garlic for a month," She said. "How do you remember it?"

"Who could forget adventures with Selene Vroegedood?"

She realized that she had leaned forward as well and felt suddenly sheepish. In a hurry to correct her movement she dropped the book. Remus picked it up, putting it on the table.

"You often go to girls' common rooms to check up on them I suppose," she said casually. She hoped it sounded casual, but she didn't like the shake in her voice.

Remus shook his head. He had closed the space between them when he had put the book on the table and now sat very close to her.

"James and Sirius' influence I'm afraid," he said.

"Of course," She whispered. He was very close, if she just moved a few inches forward she could touch her nose to his. She felt intoxicated by his appearance, something like electricity rushed through her hand when he placed his hand on it. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. No whispers or sounds except that beating.

"Selene, are you in here?" Selene jumped and turned. Eleanor stood rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Selene looked where Remus had been sitting, but he was gone, leaving Selene to feel foolish.

"Just-er- couldn't sleep, I guess," Selene said opening the heavy book and flipping through the pages casually.

"So you're reading an ancient book," Eleanor asked sitting next to her. Obviously Remus had left.

"Yes, well," Selene stumbled, unsure of how to explain her night.

"Are you alright? You look sort of flushed," Eleanor said feeling Selene's forehead.

"Oh, no, I'm alright," Selene assured. She was feeling stupider by the moment. Swept up in her own common room by a marauder. Hadn't she heard of Sirius Black sneaking into common rooms to see girls he was courting? And Remus had said they were a bad influence on him. She was glad of for the distraction of the book so that Eleanor could not see the shame in her eyes.

"Well that's odd," Eleanor said pointing to the book. "It's blank."

Selene looked down at the pages she had flipped to. Cryptic writing shone in the moonlight, just as the binding had from across the room. The letters shimmered like silver snakes. But the pages were certainly not blank.

"Get off of it," Selene scoffed happy for a different topic. "You can see the silver writing here."

Eleanor gave her an off look. "I think you need to go to bed Selene. You're losing it in here. Becoming a lunatic."

"But," Selene began, but Eleanor picked up the book and moved Selene out of the common room and back to their dorm where she took care to tuck Selene in, making Selene feel like she was a child being appeased.

"No stay in bed," Eleanor said. Selene obeyed, but her thinking now turned to the book and its silver writing that Eleanor could not see.


	3. Chapter 3: Rumor of a New Moon

Chapter 3: Rumor of a New Moon

Selene occupied her mind, as best she could. She did everything she could to avoid thinking or seeing Remus. He for his own merit seemed to be doing the same, though she wasn't sure what he could have to be embarrassed about.

"How about breaking and entering," offered Eleanor in a huff as they studied in the library. "And for being a jerk, a twerp, and a no good romancer."

"Can we just not talk about it," Selene asked hopefully. She was pleased that Eleanor was so angry on her behalf, but it was really unnecessary.

"It's just rude, that's all," Eleanor said matter-of-factly. She stood to reach the transfiguration book across the table. "Do you really have to take this thing everywhere?"

She motioned at the ancient Rare and Peculiar Potions book on the table.

"It's just odd," Selene said.

"So it's got some blank pages," Eleanor said propping her book up as she turned to find the correct pages. "Salazar Slytherin never was the brightest."

A second year Slytherin with pug like features looked up and glared at them. Selene waved pleasantly, making the boy's scowl deepen.

"Maybe the library isn't the best place for it, is all," Eleanor continued oblivious to the exchange.

"For a book?"

"You know what I mean," Eleanor said with a wave. "It's distracting you from the real issue here."

"Homework," Selene asked hopefully.

"No," Eleanor snapped scribbling something down on her parchment. "The fact that Remus Lupin is a wolf in sheep's clothing. I don't like him at all."

"Right," Selene sighed. "That fact. Of course."

The tall trees of the forest loomed around Selene, shadow falling away from her in the moonless sky. It was very odd, she thought. Shadow really shouldn't be there without a moon. Yet light was coming from somewhere. Just as she was about to ponder this, a rustling came from behind her. She turned quickly, but then the rustling moved to the side. Whatever was rustling moved quickly. Suddenly she saw it, a large wolf, rushed up to her and stood, staring at her. It was larger than most wolves, with an almost human like quality. Selene let out a gasp and took a step back as she realized what it was: a werewolf. Selene felt a pang of familiarity. There was no deer or owl here to help her now.

The werewolf stepped forward again, not taking its eyes off of her. Her shock ebbed away. Its' almost human eyes seemed to look through her. As it approached, the sandy brown fur was illuminated further, lit by whatever made the shadows of the trees dance.

Selene looked down and saw her hands. They were glowing, pale and white like the moon. She looked back at the werewolf, but it had disappeared and in its' place sat a tired and scratched Remus Lupin. He stood, dusting himself off, and looked back at her. A fear filled his eyes, but it was accompanied by another emotion: an almost animalistic one. He stepped forward and….

Hoot!

Selene sat up quickly and banged her head against something. Rubbing it gingerly she looked at the brown owl sitting on the bookshelf above her. She had fallen asleep in the library, looking at the cryptic writing for the third day. The half moon threw light across the table from the library window.

She glared at the owl. It ruffled its feather unperturbed by her looks. Again it hooted cheerfully, as if it had forgotten the betrayal in the forest all-together.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you."

She paused with her hand on her head and turned. The thing she had collided with was none other then Remus Lupin's head. Remus smiled, rubbing his own chin.

"The library is trying to close soon. Madam Pince wants dinner and all that."

Selene smiled sheepishly. "You didn't scare me, it was my friend over there." She motioned to the owl that hooted happily in response. "Sorry about your head."

Remus shrugged. "It happens," he beamed, "though I admit it seems to be happening more around you."

"Why you seem to attract all sort of disgusting animals don't you, Sabrine."

Remus and Selene turned to see Lucious Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, sneering at Remus.

"It's Selene," Selene corrected, as if speaking to a small child. "And I seem to be running into you a lot, so I suppose you must be an animal just the same."

Remus looked over at Selene with a smile, but his eyes seemed somehow darker, more intense. Selene closed her ancient book and dust rose.

"Reading a book from Salazar Slytherin? Hoping to learn some wit and ambition, Puffy," Crabbe said. His speech sounded slow and stupid to Selene, but she tried not to be mean about it. At least, not out loud.

"There wasn't any writing on those pages she was looking at," said Lucious conversationally. "The perfect accommodation for a Hufflepuff's slower mind. How generous of Slytherin."

Remus narrowed his eyes and growled. Selene blinked confused, retort forgotten just as it reached the tip of her tongue.

"Did you just…growl," Lucious asked Remus. Remus' eyes widened and he looked at Selene quickly.

"Not that I know of, Malfoy, " he said calmly, though his eyes had a burning hatred behind them. It was fascinatingly terrifying to see such a change in the boy. From the bookshelf, the owl friend gave a loud hoot.

"You sure surround yourself with freaks," Lucious drawled eyeing the bird. It raised its wings and with a half screech swooped down on Lucious, talons grasping at platinum hair.

"Get the thing away from me," he snarled. The three boys rushed off and out of the library, owl close behind. Selene supposed she would forgive her feathered friend now. She turned to see Remus sitting down now, his forehead in his hand. He looked paler than when they had first begun talking.

"Are you alright," Selene asked sitting next to him. Before he could answer Madam Pince came bustling over, pushing them out of the library. In the cold stone hallway, Remus seemed to regain his color. Selene poked him gently in the arm in an attempt to check his good humor.

"You've been avoiding me," Remus said.

"Avoiding," Selene gasped. She feigned surprise, but over acted. Remus chuckled. The brown owl returned and gave a triumphant hoot. Encouraged by her smile it landed on her shoulder as if it was as natural a place as any branch in the Forbidden Forest. Remus eyed the bird nervously. It ruffled its feathers in return.

"Alright, I've been avoiding you," Selene conceded, occupying her eyes with the bird. She petted it saying, "But only a bit. I've been…busy?"

Remus smirked. The owl turned its head to the side as if unconvinced.

"I was a bit embarrassed as well," Remus said softly, "by that night I mean." Selene felt heat rise in her cheeks and was glad for the darkness. She instinctively looked at the ends of her hair, which her brown-feathered friend took as an invitation, plucking the raven locks in his beak.

"Let's try again here, just casually like," Remus suggested. He seemed more nervous and unsure than he had the night in the secret common room. Selene couldn't help but be swayed.

"What should we talk about then," Selene asked. The owl released her hair and ruffled his feathers. The hair fell across Selene's face and Remus reached to move it. With a snap the owl attempted to nip Remus' finger.

"Protective bugger, isn't he," Remus said pulling his finger back just in time.

"I'm not sure how protective since he flew off when I was in the Forbidden Forest. You left me to get help from a stag, didn't you," Selene said rubbing the bird's stomach. It hooted in delight.

"Selene, about the night in the forest," Remus said carefully. She looked at him, but Remus stopped, sniffing, almost like a dog with his nose in the air. "Do you smell something?"

Selene shook her head as the owl gave flight in silence. Remus pulled Selene into a nearby room leaving the door slightly cracked behind them.

"Smells like a rat," Remus said. He motioned for her to stay down.

"The Dark Lord is sure of it. Even The Prophet has hinted that the new moon will come this year," drawled Lucious Malfoy's voice. Selene looked at Remus, who was peering carefully out the door, hidden from view as the boys passed.

"Doesn't the new moon come every month," asked Goyle's voice.

Lucious made a shushing sound and answered in a lowered voice that traveled the short distance to where Selene and Remus stood but no farther. "I don't know all the details, but from what I can tell, its not just a monthly thing, it's something much bigger. Something that only happens every thousand years or so."

"Why is it so great anyway," Crabbe said. "I'm hungry, can we go to dinner yet?"

Lucious must have waved the comment away because he continued in the same tone, unrushed by meal plans. "Well, as you know, the moon controls a lot of things: water, the night light, and, of course, lots of animals. Can you imagine being able to access that sort of power before it returns to the sky?"

"You mean this new moon is, walking around," Goyle asked confused.

"The Prophet said that according to legend it's a person, but no one knows who. There is supposedly a long hidden history on it."

"Food now, "Crabbe moaned.

Their voices drifted on passed the crouching teens and down the stairs towards the Great Hall. Remus and Selene stood in silence for a few moments. When Remus turned, his hazel eyes were a dark brown.

"Figured we didn't want to run into them a second time before dinner," Remus said in a would-be casual voice. It didn't fool Selene, though.

"You could smell them?"

"Malfoy wears some strong cologne and who could mistake Crabbe's smell? I can smell him all the way in the kitchen," Remus joked. He opened the door peering out. "All clear."

"Right," Selene said doubtfully. They walked in heavy silence until they reached the entrance hall. Remus took a step towards the Great Hall and dinner, but paused when Selene didn't move.

"Coming?"

"Oh no! I need to stop by my room. Drop off this heavy thing and get Eleanor," Selene said holding up the ancient potion book with care.

"Do you need help," Remus offered.

"No, no, go have dinner. I'll be fine!"

"Well, alright," he said unsure. She turned to go to the Hufflepuff dormitory. As she reached the corridor to the Kitchen and Hufflepuff common room she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned as Remus said "Selene?"

"Yes?"

"I really would like to have a normal conversation with you sometime. Maybe without the owls, Malfoy, and secret common rooms." Now spoken, he seemed bashful at the suggestion. "I mean, for old times sake, I guess."

"That would be nice," Selene agreed. Remus seemed about to say something else, but instead swallowed and waved, heading to the hall. Selene felt her shoulder still tingling where his hand had been.

Eleanor was not in the common room and so Selene hurriedly dropped her book and rushed to the Great Hall for dinner. In between bites she relayed the night's story to her friend who gasped, glared, and laughed as appropriate. Eleanor was the best at listening to stories. As the dishes cleared and students stood to begin their trek back to their common rooms, Eleanor looked at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, at least he seems as thrown by everything as you," she said quietly. Selene looked over to the Gryffindor table to see the Marauders had not moved, looks of concern on their faces as they muttered amongst themselves. In the entrance hall Eleanor and Selene held back, leaning against the hunch back statue as first year Hufflepuffs walked groggily passed. They shared only snippets of their conversations in the echoey hall.

"So he said she was fat! To her face," one first year twittered.

"Chaser is way harder to play than beater," snapped a passing Slytherin boy to his friend who gave a scathing reply.

"But he flirted with me first," whined a passing fifth year Hufflepuff named Alexandria.

"So this owl friend of yours is where now," Eleanor asked, pullign Selene back to their conversation and the cold statue they leaned against.

"Is that the only questions you have? After all that?"

Eleanor shrugged, "I'm a woman of simple pleasures, just like good old Helga."

"I don't know. He appears whenever he wants, I guess."

"And he's not yours?"

"Course not! I think I'd know my own owl. I think he's wild."

"Not that wild obviously. Let's name him."

"Eleanor, I swear," Selene began, but Eleanor was already deep in thought about an appropriate owl name. Selene noticed in the silence that they were some of the last remaining students in the hallway. Every so often a solitary student rushed by them to the dungeon or Hufflepuff common room. A cool breeze blew passed, gathering a chill from the wall before hitting Selene and Eleanor.

"How about Fredrick," Eleanor suggested. "Or Olaf, Olaf seems like a great name. I've never met an Olaf."

"Are you daft," Selene asked nudging her friend. "How about we call him Owl."

"You're not even trying. At least call him Badger," Eleanor replied seemingly unamused by Selene's attitude to this serious topic of discussion. Selene took a step away towards the common room but felt her arm pulled back against the statue.

"El-" Selene began, but her friend hushed her by putting a hand over Selene's mouth. Selene contemplated licking it to teach Eleanor a lesson on manners. Before she could act, however, she heard the reason why Eleanor had hushed her in a hurry. Selene was becoming an extra good snoop, so she turned, body still pressed against the statue to listen.

"I don't know what it is, Padfoot. This is the third time its happened, but it's the worst one yet," said Remus' quiet voice.

"When did it happen before," asked a familiar voice. It sounded a bit like a boy, probably around Remus' age. Selene guessed it was either Sirius or James. Eleanor courageously peaked around the statue. She returned and mouthed "Sirius."

"The first time we argued with Malfoy. It's why I didn't talk much. It's like inside I can suddenly feel the pull of my less attractive half. And then the next time, I could smell better. I could smell everything. Your vinegar almost made me cry it was so strong."

"Come off it, it didn't smell that bad," Sirius said gruffly.

"It shouldn't have," Remus agreed. "But I could barely stand near you, my smell was so sharp. Then in the library I could close my eyes and know where she was." Remus voice was whispering in a rushed fashion, as if they had limited time to be alone. They seemed to be moving towards the stairs. Perhaps towards the mysterious Gryffindor tower.

Maybe it's just because the full moon is coming," Sirius suggested so quietly that Selene had to lean closer in an attempt to hear. There was a pause.

"Maybe- I bet that's it. But it's not even half full and…." Remus trailed off. "You should have seen me. I even made a noise. My eyes changed colors- I saw in my refection from the window. I swear, even now, I feel like I can smell her. Like she is right here."

"Maybe you're in love, mate," Sirius suggested.

"Do your eyes change color when you're in love, Sirius," Remus snapped. "Not to say I don't like her. I mean," There was a heavy pause and Selene exchanged a look with Eleanor.

Sirius broke the silence by saying, "Your eyes are kind of dark right now, but do you think she… I mean, what could this possibly mean?"

"I don't know, Padfoot, I really don't."

Their voiced drifted up the stairs and out of earshot. Selene heard Eleanor release a huff of breath.

"He can barely breathe around you," Eleanor squealed.

"I think he said he could smell me, actually," Selene corrected feeling subconscious, yet oddly pleased.

"Oh flobberworm mucus. You know that was not what he meant." Eleanor turned to look at the top of the statue. "Isn't that right, Fredrick?"

Selene looked up to see that her brown-feathered friend had returned. As if in agreement Fredrick gave a hoot and flapped gracefully onto Selene's shoulder.

"He likes it," Eleanor said excitedly. Fredrick looked at Selene and took some of her raven hair in his beak delicately. In silent communication the two girls agreed they had pushed their eavesdropping luck enough for one night and hurried with Fredrick to the common room.


	4. Chapter 4: Fredrick Knows Best

Chapter 4: Fredrick Knows Best

Despite his distaste at being underground, Fredrick was now an almost permanent attachment to Selene's shoulder, leaving only when he grew hungry or to relieve himself. Selene was grateful for the deal. Often times she would have to shoo him away as she walked into a class, which he responded to with an insulted hoot. Yet there he was again propped on a suit of armor or a painting's frame when she exited. Then back on her shoulder, perhaps with a light nip to her ear if he felt it necessary. Eleanor thought this was a delightful development.

"Fredrick is such a gentleman. He just makes sure you're safe," Eleanor cooed handing him a piece of her biscuit.

"He's a brat," Selene retorted. Fredrick ruffled his feather with pleasure.

"He is not a fan of Remus though," Eleanor remarked as the marauders entered the hall for lunch.

"How can you tell," Selene asked. Remus turned to see them, as if knowing he was the topic of discussion, and waved. Selene waved back. Sirius and James, seeing Remus' attention was diverted away from them turned as well. Fredrick gave a hoot.

"It just seems he doesn't," Eleanor observed. "He's very loyal. A true Hufflepuff." As if to disprove this, Fredrick took to the air as the hall filled with his flighted companions. As they flew dropping letters and packages for her classmates, Fredrick flapped his way over the Gryffindor table and landed right in the middle of the Marauders.

"Seems like he's fond of them to me," Selene said.

"Et Tu, Brutus," Elenor said with a sigh. She took a bite of a cauldron cake from her care package she had just received. She handed a chocolate frog to Selene.

"Afternoon, ladies," said Charles Abbott sitting next to them. He rolled up his sleeves looking at the buffet before him. It was safe to say that Charles was not hard to look at. Head of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team at fifteen he had wise somber eyes that danced with laughter or flashed with anger in a way that made any girl swoon, if he'd wanted that. Of course, he had a much more difficult love game to play.

"What's Fredrick doing at the Gryffindor table," asked Charles snagging the last cucumber sandwich before an overexcited first year could grab it. Seeing the first year's disappointment, Charles split the sandwich in half and handed it over. "Betraying us for the Head Boy and his crew?"

"Oh not you too," Selene laughed handing Charles' a chocolate frog from Eleanor's care package.

"Don't get me wrong," Charles said, nodding a thanks as he took the frog and opened the card. "I'd ditch you ladies for Sirius Black and James Potter in a moments notice, given the chance."

"You would not," Eleanor scoffed looking up from her expedition into her care package box. "Ah-ha!" she pulled out a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies- her grandmother's specialty.

"If I take it back will you share," Charles teased.

"With Granny's secret good luck recipe? I don't think so," Eleanor snapped opening the bag and smelling them. Selene rolled her eyes.

"It's fine Charles, they're dreamy. I've read the writing on the bathroom wall."

"Oh boy, have you? Who needs to read gossip there when it comes to Sirius Black? Just look at people glancing at him," Charles smirked, nodding about the hall. Selene followed his gaze to see a few girls and boys tossing Sirius their glances. He sat unaware of it petting Fredrick, who hooted happily.

"Rapid change of topic, ladies," Charles said taking a bite of an apple. The boy sure could put food down, and fast! "Selene, you play Quidditch, don't you?"

"I played in a teen league for a few summers, sure," Selene replied. She couldn't help but lick her lips as the smell of Granny's chocolate chip cookies reached her nose. As if sensing this, Eleanor closed the bag quickly, cookie in her mouth as she scowled at Selene.

"Don't even think about it," Eleanor warned.

"Well, you know Mikey? Sixth year, about my height," Charles asked. He nodded down the table to a sullen looking boy who was pushing food around on his plate, red hair (a bit too long to be manageable) falling across his eyes. He flipped it out of the way just for it to fall back where it had been.

"Yeah, he's playing chaser this year, right," Selene asked. She gave Eleanor and the cookies a sideways glance. Defeated by her persistent look, Eleanor took a cookie and broke it in half, giving half to Selene and half to Charles.

"You're lucky you are both so pretty to look at," Eleanor scowled, burying the cookie bag back deep into the box. Charles raised the cookie in thanks before continuing.

"Well, he was." He took a bite of the cookie and relished in the melted chocolate and overall goodness that only Eleanor's Granny was able to accomplish. "Turns out he tried out without telling his mother. When she found out she flipped. She's forbidden him to play. From what I hear, she is not one to be disobeyed. The term Medusa is an understatement."

"Oh that's too bad," Selene said. She let her eyes wander back to Fredrick who was still ruffling his feathers and hooting at the Gryffindor table, oblivious to his betrayal- or perhaps basking in it. He liked being the center of attention.

"Well I remember you saying you played Quidditich as Chaser," Charles said eating the last of his half of the cookie. "Care to join the team? I know it's late, but we have practice tonight."

"Sure, I think that would be fun," Selene said. She took a bite of her cookie watching the marauders. They pushed their left over food onto their plates where it disappeared. Just as Remus was reaching for the last coffee cake on the golden platter Fredrick snapped at his finger. Remus pulled back unharmed as Fredrick took some parchment into his beak and beat his wings to return to the Hufflepuff table. He landed in front of Charles, who rubbed his belly. Fredrick dropped the old parchment in front of Selene. It seemed tattered and blank to her, a pointless treasure if ever there was one. But who was she to hurt Fredrick's ego.

"Thanks?" She gave him a bit of her cookie to make up for her questioning tone.

"Mind if I get that back?"

Eleanor, Charles, and Selene looked up to see Remus standing with his hands in his pocket, nodding the dirty old parchment. Behind him James and Sirius were amusing themselves with making jokes and faces at one another. Peter had disappeared elsewhere. Charles and Eleanor looked at Selene expectantly.

"Sure, seems silly though. You can always get newer parchment," she said reaching for it. Fredrick hooted and snapped his beak at her, protecting his conquest.

"Come off it, Fredrick," Selene said, trying again. The same result, this time Fredrick's beak got closer to her finger.

"Look, can I give you some of my parchment," she asked hopefully digging into her backpack. James and Sirius looked very serious at Remus. Sirius poked him in the back, pushing him forward. Remus gave them a sharp look.

"Well, I sort of need that parchment. It's a," Remus looked back at his two friends. "It's just important to me."

"Oh," Selene said confused. Remus seemed to interpret this as hurt because he took his hands out of his pocket and held his hands out as if offering her an explanation.

"I know it's odd, but, erm. I'm sure your parchment is great!"

"That's our boy, " Sirius said slapping his back. "A real way with words this one."

Unabashedly Sirius sat down across from Eleanor. Surrounding Hufflepuffs looked at the Gryffindor boy sitting at their table, then to Eleanor (as if she had anything to do with it). James looked at one younger girl and said, "Excuse us, I'm the Head Boy."

He sat down, motioning for a hesitant Remus to do the same.

"Eleanor, right," asked Sirius. She nodded.

"And you're Charles Abbott, right? Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain," Sirius clarified.

"Yes, indeed," Charles said beaming.

"Good game you had against Ravenclaw," James said, eyes dancing. "Think you'll be a match for Gryffindor this year?"

"Well, with Selene here on the team I think we'll manage a good game," Charles said putting his hand on Selene's shoulder.

Fredrick ruffled his feathers clearly bored with the conversation. He used his beak to nudge the parchment in front of Selene. Without waiting for any response or conversation he took flight and disappeared out of the same windows the other owls had used.

"He's an odd one," Selene explained, handing the old torn up parchment to Remus. Remus reached for it. When he grabbed it his hand touched Selene's. The tingling returned to her fingers, just as they had when his hand had fallen onto her own in the hidden common room. She wondered suddenly if she smelled all right, whatever Remus had meant when he shared it with Sirius.

"Good luck," James said chipperly, shaking Charles' hand before he left. Sirius made a show of doing the same with Eleanor, Selene, and Charles, bowing his head slightly as if he was honored by their introduction. Remus shrugged and smiled shyly at Selene before saying, "See you around."

"Wow," Charles said as they watched the door close behind the marauders. "Those cookies are good luck. Mind if I have another, Eleanor?"

Eleanor grudgingly handed them both a whole cookie in response.

Hours later at the practice Selene reconsidered the luckiness of the cookies as she flew around the Quidditch pitch practicing the formations that the Hufflepuff team had already gotten down.

"Pay attention," Charles shouted.

Out of nowhere Gregory Smith, the beater, flew right over Selene and whacked a fast approaching bludger away from her.

"Boy, the bludgers sure like you tonight," Charles said pulling his broom next to Selene. She tossed the quaffle as hard as she could to the other chaser, a brooding boy with bushy eyebrows named Myles. He reached out to catch it, but the quaffle jetted to the right and out of the stadium. They heard a splash as it fell in the lake.

For a moment the team simply looked from Selene, to Myles, to Charles. Charles sat dumbfounded. Only Gregory had the wit to stay alert and bashed another bludger across the pitch away from them. Below they could hear laughter. Lucious Malfoy looked up from the stands with a small group of Slytherins, his wand out.

"He could at least have the decentsy to pretend to be innocent," Charles fumed.

"Better go retrieve it," called a devilish looking girl next to Lucious. Charles nodded to Selene.

"I'll handle this," he assured her flying to the stands as she flew over the pitch to the lake. That Malfoy sure was good at making people dislike him. Of course, the quaffle sat in the middle of the lake. She floated on her broom in thought. She flew over it and hovered, but saw a shadow beneath and lost her nerve. Back at shore she dismounted. The quaffle sat bobbing innocently in the otherwise still lake. She sighed, pacing back and forth. A slight wind blew, making ripples in the water and pushing the quaffle ever so slightly towards shore

"Come here," she coaxed, moving her hand from the water to herself, trying to convince the quaffle to come with the current. "Come to Selene. Don't make me get out my wand." To be honest, her wand was lost in the many pockets her outfit had at the moment. They hadn't given her an official uniform yet so she was playing in pants that had more pockets then pant.

"Please little quaffle," she pleaded. Despite the fact that the breeze did not increase, the waves lifted the red ball higher. There was a hoot and Selene turned to see Fredrick sitting on the branch above her, a mouse in his claw. He tilted his head to the side, watching her. She stopped motioning to turn to him.

"Well, you can see we're stuck here," she said. She looked back at the red ball. It sat defiantly, closer than before, but still too far. Now it even seemed to be resisting the gust of wind that hit it. Fredrick hooted in what Selene hoped was an encouraging and not judgmental way.

Selene frowned trying to coax the ball again, this time moving one of her hands from pointing to the quaffle to pointing to the shore before her feet. She used her other hand to search her pockets for her wand.

"Come on quaffle darling," she snapped, frustrated by the pants and their innumerable pockets. After a few minutes she let out a sound of excitement that startled Fredrick into hooting. She turned to see the mouse was gone and Fredrick went back to cleaning his feather. She pulled out her wand from a side pocket, ready to accio the quaffle back. Just as she turned to the lake again, the waves began to die down. She noticed her shoes had gotten a bit wet as bigger than usual waves lapped against the shore.

"How odd," she muttered closing her eyes to imagine the red ball. "Accio quaffle."

To her surprise, the red ball leapt up from the edge of the lake by her feet. Fredrick hooted in what Selene was sure was almost laughter like. She ignored him (which would be the best punishment for him) and looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the strangeness that had occurred. The lake returned to normal, light ripples created by a smooth breeze across its surface. Selene looked around once more and saw no one. She motioned her hands once again, pulling her hand from the water to her chest. A small wave appeared where before there had been none. She stopped and so did the wave. She moved her hand again, and a new wave appeared. She stopped, and so did it. Fredrick hooted and ruffled his feathers.

"I'm going crazy," she muttered. Fredrick flapped his wings as she hopped on her broom. He flew off into the forest and out of sight as she flew back to the quidditch field.


	5. Always Send Sirius for Sneaking

Chapter 5: Always Send Sirius for Sneaking

As far as Selene was concerned, this whole Lucious trying to pester her was getting obnoxious. Even Fredrick seemed peeved by it. Of course, it didn't help that Lucious' hex had hit his wing when Charles had deflected it as they walked down the hall. In response, Fredrick had swooped over Lucious with a screech so ferocious it made Narcissa cover her head and smack her boyfriend's arm.

"What did I say about this nonsense when I'm around, Lucious," she screeched, almost exactly like Fredrick as they retreated down the hall. Selene was glad she wasn't a seventh year, that was for sure. Imagine having classes with the buffoon? After that Fredrick was obviously mad with her because he had not appeared again for three days. Selene was a bit embarrassed to say she missed him, though Remus did not seem to share the sentiment.

"I don't know why, he just doesn't like me," he explained to Eleanor as he walked with them from potions to transfiguration. Selene had insisted that this particular route would certainly not get him to Defense Against the Dark Arts any faster, but Remus had waved her off.

"We're talking about defenses against werewolves. I assure you I'm practically an auror on the subject."

Selene gave him a sideways glance (which he avoided) as Eleanor laughed. She had never told him about her dream or her suspicions about his scar. Even when he sometimes appeared next to her in the library to study, or by the kitchen for a midnight snack, or next to the lake for a game of chess. Still, she kept the idea to herself. Much like she kept the "Rare and Peculiar Potions" cryptic writing a secret, though she looked at it every night now, tracing the silver writing with her finger in the moonlight. She had tested the pages with a number of students- Hufflepuff through Slytherin, first through seventh year. Only she was able to see it scrawled across the page.

Now, without Remus or Fredrick, Selene sat at the bottom of the dungeon stair looking at the very faint silver scrawl. Eleanor would be out any moment, having stayed behind to talk to Professor Slughorn about something or another. In the light of day the writing was fainter, but still clear- to her at least.

The squeaky voice of Peter Pettigrew startled her when he said, "What are you doing?"

" Just waiting for someone," Selene replied, closing the book. "How are you Peter?"

He seemed delighted by her inquiry, though he didn't answer directly. "Are you trying to eavesdrop? This is the perfect place. The stairway is so echoey."

Something about his delight seemed unnerving to Selene and she wondered where Fredrick was. But she shook her head. After all, Peter was friends with Sirius, James, and Remus. If they liked and trusted him, surely he was good.

"How often do you eavesdrop here," She asked conversationally. She really hoped Eleanor would hurry.

"Almost every night," Peter said. His cheeks flushed as if he had said too much. "I'm suppose to-"

"Selene, sorry for the wait!"

Just in time, thought Selene as Eleanor joined them. Eleanor flashed a smile at Peter. "Hi Peter!"

Peter opened his mouth to speak but Eleanor cut him off. "I can't wait to tell you what Professor Slughorn said to me. I think I might really like potions! I could be in St. Mungos, or an Auror, or, well, just about anything!" She pulled Selene up the stairs.

"Toodles, Peter," she called down the staircase. Selene looked back and saw Peter, just where they had left him, with the shadows of the stairwell falling across his face. Again she felt an odd distrust. She waved behind her trying to shake the feeling.

Hours later she had forgotten about Peter and the shadows as she lay in the secret Hufflepuff common room, watching moonlight fall across the scrawled writing. Outside the full moon was only a few days away and the light waxed and waned. But the writing showed brighter than ever. She wondered what it could say.

"You'll see," whispered a voice.

She sat up and turned. There was no one there, only a sleeping sixth year, his glasses falling off his nose and his book on the floor where it had been for the last three hours.

"Here," whispered the voice again. It sounded older, like a woman. Selene turned again, but still no one revealed themselves.

"Out," hissed the voice again. Selena didn't move. She looked at the low-lying windows. No feet passed. Only the wind blew the grass back and forth. The sixth year snorted and turned over, his glasses falling farther off his face.

"Out," repeated the voice softly.

"I'm not following a voice," Selene hissed back. There was silence. She whipped out her wand and muttered a detection spell. Nothing. No one was in the room except herself and the snoring boy. Selene held her wand above her head, then with another muttered charm and an up, up, quick downward flick she disappeared into her surroundings.

Being a chameleon was more of a novelty than Selene realized. She moved her hand and arm in front of her book on the table. The portion over the book blended in seamlessly; while the portion over the table altered itself as if she were see through completely. She shrunk the ancient book and dropped it into her invisible pocket. Then, wand still in hand she pulled her arm into her sleeves slightly so only a tip of light could be seen. She walked down the earthy corridor towards the Hufflepuff common room. "Nox" she muttered. Her wand light went out just as the rounded entrance way appeared.

No one was in the common room. It must be later than she thought. A warm fire still crackled in the fireplace as the entrance closed behind her. Selene looked up at the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. It winked at her and toasted before going back to its original position. Selene could hear the distant whispering again, too soft to make out words, but loud enough for tones to be heard. It sounded like a dozen people speaking, but none could be heard over the other. She moved through the common room, avoiding dancing cacti and dangling vines, and walked up the earthy pathway.

She stopped at the three barrels. She could smell vinegar. Slowly she pushed the barrel and stepped into the cold hallway. She definitely smelled vinegar now. But there was no one in the hall. She stepped farther into the hall. The whispers fell silent. Without warning, she felt herself pulled to the side, behind a suit of armor.

"What-" she began before she felt a hand over her mouth. She looked down and saw that she was visible again.

"A Chameleon charm? Just brilliant," said the familiar voice of Sirius Black. She could smell and taste vinegar on his hand. "This is important. Can't talk here." She felt the wall next to her shift and he pulled her into the empty area.

"What is your problem," she asked in annoyance as the wall closed behind them. She turned, banging on it.

"God the Chameleon charm! I haven't seen that in years! Well done," Sirius said practically hugging her with excitement. "I wouldn't have seen you if it wasn't for the map. Boy, am I glad you came out though. That barrel entrance is the most difficult. Sure Ravenclaw is supposed to be the most challenging, but I could answer those riddles for days. This barrel thing never works out for me." He started walking forward in the dark tunnel, not noticing Selene's annoyance in the least.

"There is only one way out, and that's not it, might as well follow," he added behind him. "I'll s ay one thing, for sure, you Hufflepuffs are nice and all, but you do not mess around. I mean Vinegar? I smell terrible- Worse than before! It's like messing up the second time meant more vinegar! Is that how it works?" He stopped suddenly turning right as Selene ran into his figure.

"Sorry about that," He said helping her up.

"Are you going to explain where we are going," she asked, pushing raven hair from her face in annoyance. He shrugged, not looking back, continuing his excited prattle.

"I bet James and Remus knew I wouldn't be able to open the barrel. I mean, I couldn't do it last time, even with instructions. But they said 'Send Sirius for sneaking,' and of course I agreed. Why not?" He stopped again and again Selene ran into him, this time keeping her balance. "I'm never going to hear the end of it," he said with a gruff sigh. Selene had an idea that he was enjoying this game.

"What do you mean you could see me on a map," she asked as he started walking again. She clearly wasn't getting an answer to the 'where are we going' question.

"Secret of the trade," Sirius said in a mysterious voice. Selene rolled her eyes in the dark. "Since Dumbledore says you're okay, I guess you're no deatheater in training. I mean, if you were what would Lucious be so worked up about anyway?"

"So," Selene prompted. "What did you mean by it?"

Sirius hesitated for a moment, but this time Selene was ready and stopped when his voice did.

"You catch on fast," Sirius said with a bark like laugh. "We're here. Ask Remus next time you two are alone." They were standing at the end of the corridor, another stonewall. Just as Selene was about to point this out the wall began to pull back revealing a well-lit room. "Ask Remus," Sirius repeated wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Merlin knows he'd love an excuse to get you alone."

He paused looking at her with squinted eyes as if seeing her for the first time.

"What," she asked feeling uncomfortable under such scrutiny.

"You look indecently pale. You're practically glowing," he replied, then he jumped out the door way and disappeared from sight. Selene looked at her hands. They looked like they always did. She moved to the doorway he had disappeared through and saw Sirius was sitting in a comfy seat next to James, who covered his nose with his sleeve, eyes dancing with laughter. Remus waved at her from a couch, a free spot next to him. Peter wasn't there. Instead Professor Dumbledore sat at a table, a tea pot in front of him steaming over a magical fire.

"The tea just finished," he said motioning to the seat next to Remus that was free.

Selene had rarely seen Professor Dumbledore one on one. Not since Michelle O'Maley had started a fight with her in second year and they had both been hauled to the headmaster's office, new tentacles and boils still in place. Even then Professor Dumbledore seemed comforting, as he did now. He peered at her over his half moon glasses with a smile and dancing eyes.

"Tea gentlemen," Professor Dumbledore offered the marauders. Sirius shook his head, but James and Remus accepted. "Miss.Vroegedood?"

She accept lavender tea and sat with Remus, who sniffed the air for a moment before covering his nose.

"Sirius," he gasped. "How many times did you butcher the barrel tapping?"

"Just twice" Sirius said,"I swear."

"Can you sit down wind," Remus asked as kindly as one could request such a thing. Sirius pouted and James agreed, "Way down wind, please."

"You're just sensitive," Sirius snapped. He sniffled his sleeve and made a face. "Professor," He said holding his arms out desperately. Some vinegar dripped on James, who pushed Sirius in response.

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the smell evaporated, leaving the room smelling of lavender and mints. Remus sighed in relief.

"Scones," Professor Dumbledore asked offering them a plate. Selene accepted, baffled by this meeting beyond words. Remus moved his arm slightly as he bit into his scone. Their arms were very close in the chair and Selene felt heat in her ears and cheeks. He sniffed again, as if with a cold.

"You smell really nice," he muttered. She glanced up at him, scone half way to her mouth. His eyes widened at his own compliment and she shoved another bit of scone into his mouth, as if an attempt to halt any others from exiting without warning.

"You are no doubt wondering why I have requested you here, rather than my office," Dumbledore said looking over his spectacles. Selene nodded. "Well, you see, when Hogwarts was built, it was in a time of misunderstandings. It is not just the muggle world that holds prejudice within itself. After all, giants, goblins, and centaurs are not given equal right in our world. "

Selene looked confused at the headmaster. She had no idea what this side comment had to do with anything.

"How are the scones?"

"Good," Selene said nodding for emphasis. James looked at her with a smirk, as if he were use to such conversations. He was enjoying this more than Selene appreciated.

"Oh for goodness sakes Dumbledore, hurry up," hissed a voice behind Dumbledore.

"Who is that," Selene asked, nearly dropping her scone in surprise.

Dumbledore smiled, clearly not surprised by the fact that there was a bodiless voice coming from behind him, nor by her reaction to it. "Don't be afraid. These are Lunar Shadows. As I was saying, one such prejudice built was made in the Headmasters office, which does not allow certain forms of shadows into it. However, much of the rest of Hogwarts is too open to being overheard, as you know from your evesdropping experiences," Dumbledore gave Selene a wink of understanding as she sipped her tea embarrassed. "So we arranged for you to be here. Gentlemen, why don't you leave us to finish our discussion? You can finish your tea in the next room and help Selene back to her dormitory after."

The three boys made noises of protest, but Professor Dumbledore held up his hand and they moodily walked out of the room.

"What do you mean, lunar shadows," Selene asked, biting her scone curiously.

"I can answer that," replied a female voice from behind Dumbledore. "Lunar shadows are simply impressions of those who have left ages ago."

"Like ghosts," Selene asked.

"Well," replied the voice, seeming to ponder the analogy. "A ghost is an imprint of the spirit. Lunar shadows are more like the shadow of the mind. Our soul couldn't be imprinted because-"

"Hush Coyolxauhqui" snapped a deeper voice. "If you tell her everything her shadow will never be strong."

"My shadow?" Selene asked confused. How many disembodied voices were in the room? She looked at her tea, unsure of where to politely look when the bodiless voices spoke.

"We can't tell you too much," said the deep voice. "But we can tell you that we have been trying to contact you for months now."

"You were the ones I heard whispering in my dorm?"

"Yes," replied the voice that belonged to Coyolxauhqui. "That was thanks to Heng-O and Ix Chel. Terribly loud those two."

"That's not the point," snapped the deep voice again. "The point is that we need to tell what we can. It is of the upmost importance that you find out on your own. That book you have in your pocket is the most important resource you can have."

"But I can't even read it," she said touching her pocket where Rare and Peculiar Potions sat safe and shrunken.

"Not now. Try- oh how do we do this Khons?"

There was silence for a moment and then a deep voice spoke, "Here is the riddle: O becomes C and C becomes O. The writing will become clear by the light of the O."

There was the twittering of agreement and then silence.

"Are you insane," Selene asked confused. "I don't know what that means at all."

"Think about it," Snapped a female voice. "Once you do, everything will start to make sense and we will visit again."

"Can't I have any more hints," asked Selene. But there was no sound in reply. She sighed and leaned back, taking a final bite of her scone. She repeated the riddle to herself, followed by the names Coyolxauhqui, Heng-O, Khons, and Ix Chel.

" Off to bed then," Professor Dumbledore said looking at his watch.

"Thank you, Professor." Selene sipped her tea once more before putting it on the table. She turned to the door the three marauders had used to exit.

"Your true soul soars when you sleep," muttered a voice in Selene's ear as she pushed the door to see three teacups, but only Remus leaning against the wall.

"What does that mean, who is that," Selene asked, turning. Professor Dumbledore had disappeared.

"A hint to help, from Mawu," replied the voice simply.

"Why do you all speak in riddles," Selene demanded annoyed. There was only silence.

"All done," asked Remus, straightening from his leaning position and beaming at her. He ran through his hand through his hair.

"I suppose so," she replied, still confused. "Where did Sirius and James go?"

"Oh they had to go back to the dorm," Remus said, his expression was unsure. "I hope that is okay."

Even with the confusing night, Selene felt the heat in her face from the idea of being alone with Remus. As they walked, Remus changed the subject to quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts, that he might be interested in teaching after school. Selene told him she had no idea what she would do. Time moved too quickly for Selene's liking and soon they were standing in front of the barrels separating Selene from her common room.

"Dumbledore can be very ambiguous at times," Remus assured her. She nodded. There was a pause. "Caretogetamidnightsnackwithme?" Remus asked so quickly that the words ran over one another. He blushed and ran his hand through his hair again.

"What," Selene asked.

Remus took a deep breath and repeated "Care to get a midnight snack with me?"

Selene's stomach growled in agreement. Remus took her hand, looking from his intertwined fingers to her face as if half expecting her to change her mind or throw his hand away from her. Quietly he led her down the hall to a picture of a fruit bowl. They tickled a pear and it giggled, revealing a doorknob. Despite butterbeer and snacks of all kinds, Remus did not release her hand.


	6. Chapter 6: Riddled Werewolf

Chapter 6: Riddled Werewolf

Selene sat in the tree by the lake, foot dangling from the branch she sat on. She was partially eavesdropping on those who stopped in this fine Saturday morning sun to talk and skip stones and half thinking. Her branch was just high enough that leaves hid even her dangling foot. In her hand was a piece of parchment with hurried writing on it that read "O becomes C and C becomes O, what is it?" followed by the names Mawu, Khons, Heng-O, Ix Chel, and Coyolxauhqui. Then written in less hurried writing was the sentence, "Your true soul soars when you sleep-Mawu."

Next to her on a branch sat Fredrick napping quietly, exactly what Selene wanted to do. It was terribly hard to concentrate on such mysteries with the tasks of day-to-day life on ones mind. In fact, it was hard to think of anything in the pretty November air. It was one of the last pretty days before snow. It was already getting cold, but the sun felt so nice coming through the branches. Selene was having a harder time fighting the urge to take a nap more than anything else. "Then when it is an O you can read it," Selene muttered to herself. She sighed.

Sitting in the tree, she began to lazily move her hand from the water to herself. Back and forth just as she had done when the Quaffle had landed in the water. Just as it had in the past the still lake began to ripple, then waves formed. She watched it lazily. She stopped and so did the water. Then she began the movement again and the water imitated. She opened both eyes now, moving her hand higher. Instead of simple waves, a line of water rose with her hand. She motioned the water up and down, higher and higher, to the beat of her heart. It rose and fell and a line of it stood higher than the rest, following her hands motion in the air, detached from the rest of the lake.

"What are you doing up there?"

Selene dropped her hand and held up her wand, looking back to see that the water had returned to the lake, and the lake sat still once more. She looked down to see Severus Snape, a 7th year Slytherin who was friends with Lucious Malfoy, looking up at her.

"Nothing," Selene answered, jumping down. She noted his look of disdain and wondered if all Slytherins looked like this or if this was special treatment just for her.

"Was that you doing that with the water," Severus asked, looking at her suspiciously. "I know it was, I saw you," Severus replied to his own question.

"I was practicing charms. It's a water charm I read about," Selene explained pushing hair behind her ear. Boy, she sure wished Eleanor was here instead of working on a herbology project. Severus Snape raised his eyebrow.

I don't recall learning any charm like that, ever," he said coldly.

"Oh, I'm very advanced. I've been having private tutoring with Professor Flitwick and Lily Evans," Selene said with a smile, "Just ask Lily."

Severus face contorted a bit, his eyes darkening. "I will not," he snapped, stomping off.

Selene shrugged, not sure what had made him so angry. Something about Lily Evans, she supposed. Then again, many Slytherins didn't like her, but not many had that much of a reaction to her name alone. She climbed the tree again to find her bag. It was somewhere in these branches.

She found her bag in the higher branches next to Fredrick, who opened one eye and ruffled his feather before closing his eyes again.

"Not trying to disturb you, your highness," Selene assured him.

He opened both eyes and blinked as the familiar voices of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter drifted up from below.

"Either of you know where Peter's got to? Usually we play chess at some point on Saturday and I haven't seen him all day," James said. "You alright, Moony?"

James and Sirius looked at Remus, who was oddly stiff, though Selene could see his nose twitching. Remus paused in his sniffing the air to smile sheepishly, putting his arm up to scratch his head. Selene leaned forward, bag on her shoulder. She could see Remus' scar from the branch. From this angle it looked like a large circle, like a moon, not the crescent she always thought it was. She leaned closer, holding the branch above Fredrick to balance herself. The scar was lighter than the rest of his fairly tan skin, a big round moon.

Selene shifted back quickly, making Fredrick ruffle his feathers. The moon! The moon was a C and then an O. Could it be the moon? On a full moon she was suppose to read the cryptic writing?

"Maybe he has a girlfriend," Sirius shrugged. "A secret girlfriend."

"Maybe he's keeping it secret because she's snogged you," James suggested.

"Probably," Sirius conceded. They all laughed. "Moony, really," Sirius said, slapping Remus on the back. "What's up?"

"I guess I'm just going crazy. I could have sworn I smelled-" Remus began. He didn't get to finish however because in her excitement, Selene had shifted too quickly and the branch cracked. Fredrick hooted as Remus looked up at the sound that neither Sirius nor James noticed.

Selene managed to say "Shite," before the branch broke completely and she fell out of the tree and into Remus' arms.

"Wow, Moony," said Sirius looking up at the height Selene had fallen. "Manly catch. And still standing unharmed. Guess I need to work out more."

Fredrick fluttered down and landed on her shoulder, ruffling his feathers and looking at the three boys. He nipped Selene's ear lightly.

"Would it help if I said sorry," she asked him. He ruffled his feathers in response.

"What are you doing in a tree," James asked curiously.

"I was thinking until you all came along," Selene answered. Remus was still holding her with surprising ease, she could see his eyes a deep brown. "Thanks for catching me," she said to him with a smile. Remus blinked as if in surprise, and smiled back, his eyes their usual hazel. Fredrick hooted in response. He ruffled his feathers and half hopped, half flew to Remus' shoulder.

"And you made a new friend," Sirius laughed, patting Remus on the back. Remus set Selene down.

"Remus, I have a riddle for you. I think I know the answer, but I want to check with you," she said hurriedly.

Remus held his finger up carefully to Fredrick, unsure if he was about to be beaten. Fredrick ruffled his feathers in response and Remus rubbed his stomach. He seemed relieved and said, "Alright what is it?"

"O becomes C and C becomes O, what is it?"

Remus looked at her for a moment, eyes searching her face as if confused and suspicious that it was more than a riddle. Fredrick cleaned his feathers on Remus' shoulder. Remus did not move his eyes from Selene's as he replied, "The moon. It goes from full moon to crescent, then back to full."

There was a moment of silence as James and Sirius exchanged a look. Fredrick hooted and took flight, off into the forbidden forest for an undisturbed nap.

"That's what I thought," Selene answered with a smile. "Thanks for catching me!" She rushed off to the library.

In her corner of the library, Selene sat pouring over book after book. Finally she found one titled "Muggle Myths and Religious Folklore." In it, she found each name she had noted.

"Are you taking Muggle Studies," asked Eleanor sitting down. She had dirt smeared on her cheek from her project earlier in the day, but seemed satisfied.

"Listen to this," Selene said looking over her notes. "In the Aztec culture, was Coyolxauhqui, who was the moon goddess, and sister to the sun god. In Chinese culture was Heng-o, who was called the moon goddess, symbol of the cold and dark principle yin. In myth, she tried to steal the draught of immortality from her husband, but was only able to drink half."

Charles joined them loudly, making Madam Pince throw glare their way. "Professor Slughorn is killing me, Eleanor. Can you two assist? I know you're both brilliant at it."

Eleanor raised her hand to shush Charles, nodding to Selene who continued, "In Mayan culture was Ix Chel, the rainbow, earth, and moon goddess. The Egyptians mentioned Khons, a Moon God who was youthful. Finally, in West African culture, Mawu was mentioned as the moon goddess who was a mother."

Selene closed the book and put a final period on her parchment with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Right," Eleanor said exchanging a baffled look with Charles. "But, Selene, why are you researching all these muggle myths?"

"They all had to do with the moon. Every last one had powers and were like witches or wizards, but the muggles around them thought they were Gods," Selene said excitedly.

"That's interesting," Charles agreed. "So you'll help me with potions? I really need it."

Selene nodded, chewing on the top of her quill.

"Don't do that," Eleanor said tapping Selene's hand as she opened up her own book. Eleanor pushed a potion book to Charles who looked at her confused. "Start reading. We can't help someone who won't help himself."

Charles made a sound of annoyance and opened the book.

Selene felt uneasy. All these people, or gods, (or whatever they were) now existed as Lunar shadows. Selene still wasn't sure what that meant exactly. Selene looked up from thought to see Eleanor watching her.

"You're sure you're alright," she asked again. Then she let out a squeal and pointed behind Selene. "A rat!"

Charles jumped up startled as Selene turned. Nothing was there, except a strange, very dim pale light on the walls. She thought she heard a squeak.

" takes care of all the rats and mice in the castle," Charles said comfortingly to Eleanor who looked as if she had been shown a dead rat in her soup rather than one scurrying passed.

"Can we please go study in the common room," Eleanor begged. Selene shrugged and closed the book, stuffing the paper into her pocket as they left the library. She couldn't explain where her enthusiasm had gone, but she certainly had no more excited curiosity.

Days later, Selene still had a terrible gnawing feeling her gut, despite the new discovery.

"Selene, are you alright," Eleanor asked concerned. "You've been very quiet and broody these last few days. Is it because of Remus?"

Selene forced a smile. "I'm fine, honest. I just need to take a walk is all."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow as Fredrick hooted. "You really need to stop looking at that book with its blank pages, just let it go," she said. She reached across the table and closed the book Selene was peering at.

"You're right," Selene agreed, putting the book into her bag. "I'll be fine after a walk I think," Selene smiled. Eleanor frowned and nodded. Fredrick beat his wings and flew to Selene's shoulder, giving another hoot as if the reassure Eleanor.

Selene stood and stretched, moving quickly out of the Hufflepuff common room into the entrance hall. She took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp air in the stone hallway.

"Ah, miss. Vroegedood, just who I was looking for!"

Selene turned to see Professor Slughorn hurrying towards her. "Yes, Professor," she asked. Behind him some students were exiting the Great Hall, full from lunch.

"I was quite impressed with your mastery of our potion last class. Quite a complicated bit of mixing you did," Professor Slughorn said cheerily.

"Thank you Professor," Selene said.

"Unfortunately not all students are as skilled as you, very few in fact. I have many desperate sixth and seventh year students who can't tell the difference between the Draft of the Death and a cure to boils," Professor Slughorn said, chuckling at his own joke.

Selene was only half listening, though she made sure to keep her eyes on Professor Slughorn when he looked at her. Behind him she saw Remus exiting the Great Hall alone. He looked her way, then quickly turned his head, as if avoiding her eye. He had been doing this for three days now, surely she hadn't done anything to annoy him. Last time she saw him he caught her from a tree. Fredrick had called a truce with him!

"So do you think you would be willing to tutor some of those unfortunate souls? You'd save them from a T on their examinations and do me a favor I wouldn't soon forget," Professor Slughorn continued. He did not notice Selene narrow her eyes at Remus, nor the blush that crept up the guilty boy's neck. He didn't see Remus hurry out the door on the grounds.

"Of course, Professor," She said. "I'd be happy to, but I must run."

"Delightful," Professor Slughorn called as she rushed after Remus. "I'll send you an owl about the first student!"

Outside the air felt winter like. It nipped her exposed neck and she wished she had her scarf. She saw something move form the corner of her eye and turned to see Remus Lupin by the lake. This was getting ridiculous. She suddenly felt a surge of annoyance towards the boy. She took a few steps towards him quickly. He looked at her and their eyes met. She paused, confused by the expression that crossed his face. Without a word he walked into the forest.

Not only was he an idiot, Selene thought, but he was an amazingly fast idiot. She paused in her jog and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Comforted by the fact that it was the afternoon, Selene continued down the path she was sure Remus had gone on. Every few steps she would spot him through the trees, then he was gone again. She saw him look back every so often, to see if she was following. Or was it to make sure she was? More and more she thought it was the second. Thinking this, she lost sight of Remus behind a low-lying tree.

Selene pushed a branch aside, stepping forward, over a large fallen trunk. Possibly the one that had tripped her last time she entered the forest. She could see Remus, sitting on a stump in the clearing that she had been led to by the dimming and then extinguished lights. It seemed ages and ages ago. She paused, wondering if she should have come. It was a bit stalker-like to have followed the boy, a bit conceited to think he had silently asked her to. In hesitation, she stood debating on her next move just out of sight.

"I know you're there Selene, you can come over."

Selene took a step forward, into the clearing. "How'd you know I was there," she asked curiously, coming to stand in front of him.

He smirked, letting out a sigh, "I can smell you. Pretty strongly actually."

Selene blinked. "Oh, well, I'm sorry?"

"No, no. Look, it's like this." He stood and paced forward a bit, paused, and motioned for her to sit. "Everything is heightened when you're around. I mean, when I'm me," he paused, running his hand through his hair in an effort to align his thoughts.

"You mean the whole werewolf thing," Selene asked.

"Well, I suppose it makes it easier that you know," Remus said shaking the surprised look from his face. "Right, when I'm not in that form, when the full moon is ages away, being around you heightens everything. I mean my smell, my strength, my anger, my everything." He sighed leaning back on his heels, unsure of how to continue.

"And when I saw you that night, in the clearing, I felt more…human. I mean that night," he paused again seeming to search for words. "You shouldn't have been in the forest. Can you imagine, if I had just bitten you before the sensation came to. I was the wolf in the chase. I wanted to bite you and have the hunt. But then you did, something."

Selene remembered throwing up her hands, the pause for the werewolf, the drop of slobber on her face before the whimpering retreat back into the forest.

"After that, I felt in control. More human. I don't know what it is. But I think," he paused again, leaning against a tree. "I think I have felt it before, way back when we were younger. But I didn't know what it was. It was much weaker. Now though, it's more and more obvious. Don't you think?"

Selene wasn't really sure what to reply. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?" she asked standing and walking over to look at him.

"I don't know, actually," he replied, a blush on his cheeks. "No wait, I do know. But I don't know how to say it. Or, I think I'm rambling. Sorry." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. It was thoroughly disheveled now. "I've been trying to avoid you so it would stop, but it hasn't. It's actually just made things worse," Remus sighed.

There was a long pause, as Remus seemed to think.

"I'm the new moon, I think," Selene said. It just seemed appropriate that since he was sharing his secret she should do the same.

"What," he said confused by the change of subject.

"I'm the new moon. I think that's why I can control water without a wand, and why I guess I have that effect on you. I need to read a magic book in the light of the full moon to get the full story, but that's what I know so far."

"When a Bogart comes out and sees me it changes into the full moon," Remus said.

"Well, I thought I was a vampire for a month," Selene said determinedly. "And I hear lunar shadows advising me about this and that."

Remus smiled, though it seemed to be against his better judgment.

"I think, that I like you, very, very much," Remus muttered so quietly that Selene had to step closer to hear.

"Well," Selene said. Remus made a sound of exasperation.

"But just because you calmed the werewolf last time doesn't mean you can do it again, and it's dangerous. I'm dangerous. That's why Fredrick didn't like me for so long. He knows. Animals always know. I'm the reason why people don't go out in full moons. Why they're afraid of the dark."

"I'm not afraid of the dark," she assured him. "And I think I like you as well."

"I might accidently hurt you, maybe even in a normal state, based on your effects" he said, not looking at her in the eye.

"I'm the new moon, Remus," she said more firmly.

"You don't even know what that means," Remus said half-heartedly.

"Well The Prophet says it means I have the powers of the moon," Selene said helpfully. They were standing very close now. She reached out and wrapped two of her fingers around his, unsure.

"I'm a dangerous creature. Haven't you taken Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said, looking at her. He didn't move his hand.

"I've taken it," Selene said. He stepped closer and Selene could smell his cologne.

"I've never been in this situation before," stated Remus, looking down at her. " I don't usually let this happen."

"I'd really like you to stop talking and kiss me, Remus," Selene said. Selene felt his hand touch her cheek and the electricity that ran through his hand, her cheek, and through her neck. A stronger surge followed as his lips met hers. After a moment Remus pulled away looking at her searchingly.

"Like I said, I don't usually do th-" he began, but Selene stood on tip-toe and quieted him with her lips before he could continue any further. She could swear that she heard a soft growl ripple up Remus' throat.


	7. Chapter 7: Under a Fool Moon

Chapter 7: Under the Fool Moon

"How romantic," Charles said as Selene relayed her story to him and Eleanor in the dungeon the next day. She had strategically left out the bit about Remus' being a werewolf.

"That's not finely chopped," Selene said pointing to the flobberworms Charles was working on. They were small cubes.

"How much finer should they be," Charles whined.

"Almost dust," Eleanor replied, looking into the cauldron.

"This is perfect," Charles argued.

"If you want it to blow up, sure," Eleanor agreed stirring clockwise. Charles muttered darkly to himself going back to chop the cubes into smaller pieces.

"Has Professor Slughorn told you who you're going to tutor," asked Eleanor ignoring Charles.

"No, he says he has about four students and is checking on their availability," Selene said. "Stir clockwise," she added as Charles dropped the chopped flobberworm into the bubbling potion.

"Bossy," he replied.

"Didn't you ask for our help," Eleanor asked with a smirk.

"This is why I hate asking for help." He pouted as he stirred. There was a tapping sound on the door and Remus pushed it open. Even in the dim dungeon classroom he looked pale and tired. The full moon was that night and it was obviously taking an effect.

"Speak of the devil," Selene said.

"Brought a surprise for your potions session," he said kissing Selene shyly. He seemed nervous under Eleanor's motherly gaze. He pulled a piece of chocolate cake from behind his back.

"He's an angel," Charles said excitedly, moving away from the cauldron.

"Keep stirring," Eleanor warned. Charles pouted again. Remus motioned Selene to follow him into the corridor outside. As she closed the door behind her she heard Eleanor say, "I didn't write the potion, but it's delicate. Why'd you choose such a complicated one if you were going to sulk?"

"Charles seems less than enthusiastic about his lessons," Remus observed.

"Well, he didn't realize he was signing up for potion lessons with such a stern instructor," Selene said.

"Sort of a good cop, bad cop thing? How's it working?"

"I don't want to jinx it, but he hasn't blown anything up yet, so I'd say pretty well."

Remus laughed, pulling Selene closer and wrapping his arms around her. He was about ahead taller than she was. "I'm just impressed you two were willing to help him out on a Saturday."

Selene liked how she could hear his voice echoing the cavern of his chest as she leaned her ear there. He felt warm in the cold stone dungeon. "We're saints, I suppose. It's the Hufflepuff way," she said. She looked up at him again. In this light he didn't look as pale and worn. He looked fully recovered, color coming back into his cheeks and hazel eyes.

"I admit I have an ulterior motive to the cake," he said.

"Aside from an excuse to see me before you go off for the night?"

"Okay, an ulterior- ulterior motive," Remus conceded. "It's the full moon tonight. I was hoping I could get you to promise not to be out on the grounds."

She pulled back and searched his worried face. "I have to read the Rare and Peculiar potions book tonight."

"You just need to use the moonlight, right? Can't you sit in the castle by a window?"

"They said under the full moon. I don't think it would work."

"Maybe it would," he said hopefully.

"But if it doesn't I'll have to wait a whole month to figure out the writing," she explained.

"What if I run into you," Remus asked in a lowered tone. He looked around the empty dungeon to make sure no one was near. "I don't know what might happen. I don't want to hurt you."

"I will try to use a window. If that doesn't work then I'll have to go out on the grounds," she said. "I'll try as soon as the moon rises so you won't even be done with your transformation by the time I finish."

Remus was silent for a moment, thinking this over. Selene hoped that was how transformations worked, she didn't actually know for sure. "That's the best compromise I'm going to get, isn't it," Remus said finally. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently. "Cheater," he muttered with a smirk. He kissed her again more deeply but was cut shorter than Selene would have liked by a hissing sound and the squeal of Eleanor's voice, "I told you to crush the snake rattles!"

True to her word Selene went to the library after dinner. She wait in a large window with Rare and Peculiar potions as the moon rose and shone it's first light through the window. Opening to the blank pages she waited. The cryptic writing sat unchanged. She turned the page, then another, then another. Still nothing.

"Come on," she urged the book. But the writing didn't change. She sighed leaning her head against the window. Her breath created a circle of fog. There was no avoiding it, she'd have to go onto the grounds. She shrunk the book and placed it in her pocket, then muttered the chameleon charm and disappeared into the darkness.

To any passer-by the hallway looked normal. They might, if they listened closely, hear the scurrying feet of the camouflaged Selene rushing down the stairs. With this in mind (and out of breath) she paused in the entrance hall. She tapped her pocket to make sure her wand and the book were there. Finding them secure she pushed the door open and went into the moonlight. She took a seat next to the lake, making sure she was hidden from direct view of people. The full moon had risen higher and shone down on her and the pages of the book as she opened it. Without warning something changed: Selene was able to understand the bright silver cryptic writing, though the letters remained the same. So she began to read.

"The Lunar Cycle

If you are reading this, there is no doubt in our minds that you are joining the lunar cycle. The moon has never simply been a piece of rock in the sky. No rock could ever hold as much power as the Moon does. Before recorded history, it is impossible to say how the power came to be. Yet the first lunar cycles where created by a culture that worshipped the moon, and were rewarded with its powers. During the ice age, they spread out through the world. Now their bloodline is scattered throughout it. It is through this bloodline that the lunar cycle occurs. The lunar cycle is not simply the cycle of monthly motion. It is far more complex then that. At some point in every culture, in every land, there is a chosen one.

The New Moon must be related to one of these original tribe members by direct blood. Born on the full moon, at the stroke of midnight, on the 500 year mark signifies the arrival of the New Moon to the world.

In order to continue the necessary power and benefits the moon gives, those who hold the moons power must become the moon, to avoid doing so results in unimaginable despair. Take Artemis of the ancient Greek time, who refused to join the cycle and allowed the world to fall into darkness. For a month, magic was impossible for those inclined by birth, those without magic began to go insane, and every body of water stood motionless and stagnant. Finally, she became the moon and since then, no other has refused their destiny.

On the eve of the first day of spring on the 500-year mark, the moon shall die. At midnight on this night of darkness, the New Moon must become what it is. The spirit must be released so the mind may become a lunar shadow, full of discovery and knowledge from its own New Moon process, in order to help the next New Moon. Then she or he will take their place in the sky, setting the world a light once more."

There was hoot as Fredrick flapped onto a branch above her. She turned back to the page, seeing a new writing she had not seen before. Almost as if it had been added to the ancient pages as an afterthought.

"The New Moon should not believe themselves invincible. During the eve of the first day of spring, the New Moon is most vulnerable. On that day, the symptoms of the New Moon will appear and all shall know who and what you are. This is where many of the misunderstandings between muggles and whom they think are moon "gods" come from. But this also means that, should you allow it, others can use your powers against your will. The longer you remain, the more dangerous the threat. No lunar Shadow understands this more then Tsuki-Yomi, known in Shinto as the moon "god." You have been informed and warned. Diana shall join her place soon, and so, if you are reading this, must you." The final notes was signed "Salazar Slytherin."

Selene looked up at Fredrick in thought, but two new owls had joined him: a barn owl and a small pipsqueak. They stared down at her.

"Well, look who made friends," she said standing to touch Fredrick's feathers. She paused before her hand reached him. She was visible; her Chameleon charm seemed to have warn off. What was more, she was glowing like the moon rays that hit her.

"Oh no, something is wrong," she thought desperately.

"It happens whenever you gain wisdom," whispered a voice near her ear. "The moon is known for wisdom."

Looking at her watch she saw it was midnight and closed the book. She'd had overstayed her time. Not wanting to break her promise to Remus she waved her wand and the book shrunk to a pocket size.

The three owls hooted in turn. Selene got the impression that they were communicating, but shook it off as she moved the book to her robe pocket. Before it made it to safety, the pipsqueak of an owl swooped down and clasped it in its talons. It tilted its wings in the air, flapped once, and then glided with surprising speed into the forbidden forest. Fredrick hooted in approval.

"I'm not falling for that again," Selene hissed glaring at the two remaining owls. The barn owl ruffled its feathers innocently.

"You must get the book," whispered the voice of Khon in her ear.

" I can't go into the forest like this," she hissed to the moon. "I'll be seen by a centaur or worse."

"The animals of the night are on your side. They are trying to lead you," Khon said more loudly. "You must follow them."

" They'll lead me to a werewolf is what they'll do."

"You're the moon, fear nothing of night," whispered Mawu.

"I don't want to be the moon," Selene said holding up her hands that still glowed.

"It will fade, but not before it helps you this night," said Mawu. "Now go. For you have much to discover for yourself and the world."

Grudgingly Selene reached for her wand and muttered the Chameleon spell. It didn't work.

"Go!" It sounded almost like a shout. Selene stole across the grass and into the woods.

She had not gone too far before she saw the pipsqueak waiting for her on a branch.

"Let's have it back then," she whispered, holding up her hand. The pipsqueak nipped her lightly and flew out of reach, then farther into the forest. He stopped a few feet away. Selene looked around, the darkness where only slim strands of moonlight appeared. The lunar voices were silent. She took a few more quiet steps forward and again the pipsqueak hooted and flew farther down the trail, if you could call it a trail at all. She followed the bird for a good while, listening to the sounds of the forest. It was quiet, almost too serene as she took each step. Then, without warning, pipsqueak landed on her shoulder dropping the book on the ground before her. Selene knelt down and picked it up and pipsqueak nipped her ear softly in apology.

"You owls are going to get me-" she stopped. So close to the ground with her dimming glow she could see fresh human footsteps. There was the sound of snapping twigs and the low tones of voices approaching. Selene pushed her way into a bush and peered out. The pipsqueak hopped on the ground next to her, silent. She could see a familiar clearing with moonlight shining down on a single stump in the middle of grass. The voices got closer, and then five hooded figures entered the clearing. She looked at Pipsqueak with narrowed eyes, silently scolding herself and the bird. The figures were just like the ones she'd followed into the forest in September. A popping sound and a sixth figure in dark robes and a mark appeared on the stump. Pipsqueak hopped forward as if listening.

"Followers returned," snarled a voice behind the mask.

"As followers ought to do," the five figures replied, circling around the stump but keeping their distance as if afraid of the figure before them.

"The Dark Lord wishes to share the news with his youngest followers." There was muttering among the other masked hooded figures. "In his ultimate wisdom, The Dark Lord has been pouring over the journals and writings of his late ancestor Salazar Slytherin to find information on the New Moon. After months of searching, his incredible cunning and wit has prevailed."

The speaker paused allowing muttering and gasps amongst the youngest followers.

"What has the Dark Lord found," asked a familiar drawl.

"The Dark Lord has found, Lucious, that on the night before the first official day of spring, this very year, the Moon will go out."

"You're not suppose to use our names," snarled Lucious, pulling something off his face. Selene could see it was a mark, much like the one the speaker wore.

"Go out?" Clarified a girl's voice. It sounded delighted and malicious at once. It gave Selene the chills just to hear the tones. She looked at Pipsqueak, who hooted in response. Selene's eyes dashed to the speaker on the stump who stood poised but watchful.

"It means that until midnight there will be no moon. As soon as the sun sets, the new moon will reveal itself." The speaker let his eyes travel to each follower, then around the clearing suspiciously. Pipsqueak remained silent. "In his infinite brilliance, the Dark Lord has looked through many blood lines and believes that the New Moon will be a witch or wizard in the United Kingdom. He believes they may even be at Hogwarts." More muttering followed this, more excited than before. "I need not remind you the riches and rewards that await those truly loyal to the Dark Lord. Those who prove their loyalty or are suspected of disloyalty have commonly known fates."

One of the five stepped forward. He was smaller and stouter than the others. Selene could see him shaking from fear as he moved. He spoke with high-pitched squeak when he said, "I-I have suspicious activity to note."

All figures turned in interest. The figure on the stump did not move, but Selene could almost feel his eyes on the shivering figure before him. The speaker gulped down courage and said, "A few days ago, one student was pouring over books when she began to glow softly, like the moon. On further investigation I found that she had been reading a book on muggle myths and Folklore of Moon Gods and Goddesses."

Selene cursed herself mentally, looking at her hands. The glow that had faded after her discovery at the lake had returned. All this deatheater activity was not helping her condition. And apparently, she had been glowing without knowing- in the library! Now that she thought about it, hadn't Sirius mentioned she looked so pale she was almost glowing in the passageway before her meeting with Dumbledore?

"The Dark Lord will be pleased with your information," the figure said, though he did not seem as pleased. "Keep special eye on that student, but do not reveal her name nor yours to anyone present. This forest is not secure so close to the castle."

The stout speaker bowed slightly and returned to the circle. Lucious put his mask back on hurriedly, all anger forgotten.

"Are we still under Dumbledore's watch," grunted a deep, gruff voice.

"The Dark Lord fears no man. Rather, as a safety measure for his faithful followers he takes extra care even when we are technically outside Hogwarts' grounds. The old man's eyes pry farther than most," there was a tone of disgust in the speaker's voice. Selene could not tell if the disgust was at Professor Dumbledore, or at the safety of the Dark Lord's followers. She frowned as her hands, which had begun to dim but refused to go out. Annoyed she put them back on the ground and squarely on a twig. It cracked, making the hooded figures turn.

"Who is that," hissed Lucious' voice. Even muffled by a mask Selene could hear the panic.

She wasn't feeling too comfortable herself. She looked around the bush carefully. She was stuck. If she ran, they would see her glowing and know. But if she stayed…

"Who's there," demanded the speaker, moving forward towards the bush Selene hid in. From her potion she could see his cold eye, like endless tunnels. Pipsqueak flapped his wings and burst from the bush, swooping up and around the speaker's head. He ducked, holding his hood to keep it in place. One of the five figures shot a burst of red light at him as he glided passed into the darkened forest across the way.

"It was just an owl," said the girl.

"Quiet idiot," the speaker snapped. He continued forward towards the bush.

"Where are those lunar things when I need them," Selene thought. As in response a single shred of moonlight fell through the small hole Pipsqueak had left behind. Selene heard a soft whisper, as if carried in with the light.

" I am Diana of the moon and you must not move."

Selene froze, not even breathing as she watched the Deatheater with cold tunnel eyes lift his wand to shoot something into the bush. He stopped as a rustling in the tree behind Selene began.

"Stupefy," he muttered shooting a jet of red light over Selene's bush into the rustling plants. The rustling stopped.

"Steady still," Diana's voice whispered.

With a growl and a snarl, a giant dog burst from behind Selene, over the bush and into the circle. It bared its teeth and it's snout twitched with anger. The hooded figures all brought out their wands, shooting spells that missed the dog, who pranced and danced about, barking as if playing a game. He lunged at the main figure. A jet of purple light hit the dog in the side, throwing him across the clearing. He whimpered as he tried to stand, then fell to the ground again.

"Don't be afraid," whispered Diana as the figures celebrated, throwing insults at the fallen dog. A howl to freeze blood filled the clearing and the figures froze.

The Tunnel eyes widened and without another word of warning, the figure disappeared with a pop. Now Selene understood why they held meetings outside the bounds of Hogwarts. The five remaining figures needed no hint at what was coming. They rushed from the clearing, pushing one another out of the way. Selene felt her legs twitch instinctively to run.

"New Moon," hissed Diana again. "Stay where you are."

"You'll have me eaten by a werewolf," Selene snapped as the last hooded figure disappeared. "I'm practically a spotlight."

She stood, fully glowing now, and turned to rush from the forest as the others had just as the werewolf moved into the clearing. Sniffing and snarling and walked with broad steps to the fallen dog. He sniffed him and made a sound, almost like a whimper, as he nudged the dog. The dog lifted his head weakly, then dropped it back on the ground. The werewolf turned its dark brown eyes to the only remaining figure in the clearing, then tipped its head to the moon and howled.

"Lead him away from here," Diana said. "There are complications you do not know."

"Are you crazy," Selene snapped. She looked up at the moon accusingly. Diana was silent. The werewolf moved closer to her, snarling, circling and tossing its head. It did not attack. It sniffed the ground and grew closer, behind it she could see a stag appear and sniff the dog. It stamped its feet at the werewolf as if to scare it away, then froze looking at Selene. The werewolf stopped sniffing and gave a snort of recognition, its tongue lulling out at her.

"He will not hurt you," Diana said. "Lead him away before the dog returns to true form."

Selene quickly retreated back, eyes on the werewolf, who trotted casually to keep up. He kept the same distance, but they moved farther and farther from the clearing, eyes still meeting. When they reached the edge of the forest, Selene was still glowing and paused in the shadows. She glanced up at the castle, then back at the werewolf. The werewolf took a step forward. The stag and dog were nowhere in sight. Just he black eyes of the werewolf and Selene.

"Could really use some advice here," muttered Selene. Diana was silent, but Fredrick appeared on a branch above them. He hooted and she gave him a look of annoyance. The werewolf continued to approach, his dark eyes slowly turning brown. Fredrick swooped down at him, hitting him with talons. The werewolf growled half-heartedly at Fredrick, but continued forward. By the time Selene was an arms length away, she could see the hazel eyes of Remus Lupin looking at her.

"Well, I suppose this is what you were worried would happen," she said. The werewolf's tongue lulled out and he made a noise, more like a dog than a wolf. She lifted her hand slightly and the werewolf's eyes shifted from her face to her hand uneasily. A soft breeze blew passed and the werewolf put its snout under Selene's hand, docile eyes looking up at her.

Just when Selene thought the night could not get any stranger, the werewolf let out a sound of pain. Selene couldn't move, nor did the werewolf pull his snout back. It was as if her hand and his snout were suddenly welded together. She looked back at the castle and caught sight of her free hand as the werewolf let out another yip of pain.

Starting from the hand farthest from him, her fingers slowly lost their luminous color. The glow faded up her arm, across her shoulders, down her torso. By the time only her connect arm was glowing the werewolf had begun to shrink. His fur lessened, his body became smaller. The snout began to shrink from werewolf to wolf, wolf to human. By the time the glow had disappeared everywhere except her wrist, a scratched and tired Remus looked at her. Selene covered her eyes with her free hand, as the last of the fur disappeared. She felt a tug in her pocket as he removed her wand.

"You can look now," Remus' voice said. Selene felt her hand drop from his face and looked to see that Remus was completely back to normal and the glow was gone from Selene's body.

"Well, that could have been words," Remus muttered stepping forward. "Are you alright? You look really pale." Her head felt fuzzy and his hazel eyes seemed to go in and out of focus.

"Selene," Remus asked worriedly, catching her in her stagger. "How did you do that?"

Selene felt the world lift from below her. She could see the figures of James, Peter, and Sirius rushing forward. Sirius held his side and seemed to have a limp. She closed her eyes and opened them again. All four boys were peering at her.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing," James said hurriedly.

"I can carry her," Remus assured them. "Selene?"

His was so far away.

"I told you I'm the New Moon," she muttered. Then she was falling and falling into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Shadows

Chapter 8: Meeting Shadows

In darkness there was nothing, not even the stars. Selene looked around. She wasn't glowing anymore. Something was under her feet, though she couldn't see what, so she started walking. There were no sounds or scents, either. The emptiness was unnerving. She felt an incline beneath her feet. Looking up she could see the dim outline of a hill, a soft halo of light behind it. Behind her the road had disappeared into the night, perhaps gone forever. So she headed up the hill.

At the top she could see the source of light was a table with a circle of chairs. She started down the hill towards it. The light from the circle seemed to be absorbed by the surrounding darkness. It revealed trees directly along the path, but beyond was nothing. She entered the circle and had to shield her eyes from its silver brightness. She turned away to the hill she had just descended from as she blinked her eyes to get use to the color.

Out of the darkened woods people began to appear, their own glow matching and adding to the silver circle of tables and chairs. They greeted her with names or gestures as they passed. The first was a tall man, muscular and broad with thick braids and a stern expression. He nodded with a half smile as he passed her, introducing himself as "Yarikh," before sitting down at the table with a patient expression.

From the opposite side of the path came a slender Japanese man, with skin as pale as the moon, caring a long spear that dripped with water, his kimono was covered in symbols. "Tsuki-Yomi," he muttered with a bow of his head.

Again and again, faster and faster they appeared. A broad man from India nodded to her, introducing himself in passing as "Soma;" A man using a walking staff and thoughtfully stroking his beard was "Nanna." Some of the voices were familiar, like the beautiful dark skinned woman with a bracelet around her upper arm and a beaded necklace around her neck who smiled kindly, touching Selene's shoulder and saying "Mawu." A young Egyptian with a pharaoh's beard and headdress introduced himself as Khons, followed by an old woman with wrinkled multicolored markings over copper skin tone named Ix Chel. The middle aged Heng-O, whose black hair was piled on her head in a fancy do, eyes shining with affection; a young olive skinned woman with heavy earrings and eagle feathers introduced herself as Coyolxauhqui; Artemis followed wrapped in a white and shining toga, hair tied back in a bun. She carried a bow and arrows around her shoulders. Selene watched her pass thinking of the ancient writing in Rare and Peculiar Potions.

There was a pause and all the figures stood respectfully. Down the hill, just as Selene had come, walked a woman wrapped in wizard robes, a shining emerald snake of the Slytherin seal on her chest. Diana winked as she passed Selene and motioned for the rest to sit. She shone brighter than the rest and Selene had to turn from her to close her eyes momentarily. As if reading her thoughts Tsuki-Yomi answered, "It's because she is the recent moon. Soon you will be brightest of all of us. The most dim was the moon first, but we all seem the same after a certain point." Selene nodded.

"Come forward," Diana said as the rest sat and looked at Selene expectantly.

"Come to the center, sister," Khon, apparently the youngest said, motioning to the place the table had once been. Now it was simply empty space. Selene stepped forward.

"Did you see what just happened," smiled Heng-o, "She changed a werewolf to its human form."

"Impressive," replied Artemis.

"Dangerous," snapped Soma. "Imagine if she had not been strong enough. The world would have fallen into 500 years of darkness without a moon! And at a time like this with such evil."

"Irresponsible," agreed Nanna. "They already want to use her powers for themselves, imagine if one of them saw and found out who the new moon was."

"I'm standing right here you know," Selene informed them. There was a moment of silence before a few laughed.

"Indeed you are," smiled Mawu. "Excuse our bickering. It happens every time a New Moon begins to arrive. Diana ought to explain the purpose in advising such events."

Before Diana could respond Ix Chel stood excitedly declaring, "I was never able to do such things so soon before the spring! I couldn't control water with such precision until it was mid winter."

"Diana has said that even when she is not aglow, she effects those who have moon conditions," agreed Coyolxauhqui.

"Truly impressive, but none-the-less," interrupted Soma. "This fellow, this Voldemort, he plans something for our new moon. We must be discreet."

"She had to know their plan, as did we. Now we can be discreet," Diana pointed out.

"I thought you all were lunar shadows, how can you have forms," Selene asked. This was all a bit much to take in.

"We are all connected by the bond of our blood tribe," Tsuki-Yomi replied calmly. "Now that you know the tribal secret, you can see us in your dreams. You now know what you are and have used your power. You are connected to the moon. We are the moon."

"Eventually our souls go wherever souls go, but until then they remain in the moon. We are less powerful than the new moon, but each helps to train the moons power," explained Yarikh.

"So, I'm dreaming now," asked Selene.

"Technically, you're unconscious," Diana replied with a smile. "We just used that as an excuse to enter your subconscious and talk with you."

"Unconscious," asked Selene confused.

"Your power is neither consistent nor strong enough to effect creatures, at least not in the way of transformations," Nanna snapped. "It's not supposed to be. So when you touched the snout of that monster, and changed him back, you over exerted your new power."

"He isn't a monster, his name is Remus," snapped Selene.

"Do you care for him," asked Soma carefully. Selene nodded slowly.

"I suggest you lose that caring, for you will have to lose him," Nanna said matter-of-factly.

Selene opened her mouth to protest, but Soma said, "know you will have to, we all did. The price of being a God, as the muggles call us, is a high price."

"We are not here to depress her," snapped Mawu. "We are here to tell you to keep practicing and discovering. To love and lose. To be careful and aware. There are enemies around for you more than for any of us, thanks to Salazar." Mawu looked over at Diana whose pale cheeks blushed a bit.

"Be wary and careful," repeated Diana looking at Selene in the eye. "Share your secret with only those who will keep it." Selene nodded. She could hear her name being called in the distance.

"They are calling her back," Khons said.

"We will visit again," Diana said. Selene nodded. Her name grew louder and louder, closer and closer. Selene looked over her shoulder at the darkened mountain but saw no one. When she turned back to the lunar shadows, they had disappeared. Only starless night and her name existed. She moaned and turned over, opening her eyes to the brightness outside. The whole room was white. She shut her eyes again. When she opened them she recognized the Hospital Wing. In the chair next to her sat the still shirtless Remus, scratched with a few bandages. He was fast asleep. Next to him were three empty chairs.

"He carried you here, though Madam Pomfrey can't understand where he got the strength. He is usually so weak after a transformation. Then again, she also couldn't understand how his transformation could have ended when the moon was still full," Sirius said.

Selene sat up to take a sip of water from the glass next to her bed. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days."

"He's been here the whole time?" She saw Sirius was bandaged where he had been holding during his limping approach. She wondered what had happened and why Madam Pomfrey had not cured it yet.

"It's gotten better. Some hexes take longer to recover from," Sirius said. "Yes, he's been here the whole time."

Selene nudged Remus with her foot. He rubbed his eyes groggily as Sirius snapped his fingers and said, "Oh! Professor Dumbledore says to stop by his office when you're well. Any idea what he might want?"

Selene shrugged, motioning for Remus to sit next to her in the bed. She moved over as he groggily lay down next to her.

"Maybe he wants to know how you changed a werewolf back into a student with your hand," Remus offered. Sirius released a bark like laugh, then followed it with an "ow!"

"Sirius, don't strain," Remus instructed not turning.

"I owe you though," Sirius continued ignoring Remus' tone. "If you hadn't taken our friend away from me, I might have turned back into human form before he did. That would be regrettable."

Selene looked at him confused, but before she could follow up with a question Remus said "But what I don't get is why were you in the bushes to start with."

"Because of owls," Selene said.

"Owls?" Sirius repeated.

"Owls: They're nothing but trouble."

"Fredrick won't like to hear that," Remus said. Selene looked around and relayed her night from the appearance of the three owls to the appearance of the dog, stag, and Remus. At the end Remus shook his head, "Owls, who knew they were so devious?"

Sirius laughed again with an accompanying "ow!" He huffed annoyed. "Where is Madam Pomfrey with my sleeping potion. It's so annoying being awake and miserable. No laughter for Sirius Black."

"Are you alright," Remus whispered, looking at Selene with his hazel eyes.

She put her head next to his on the pillow and nodded. "Are you?"

"Are you kidding? You made it so I didn't have to be a monster all night. I couldn't be better."

Selene smiled lazily. She was suddenly tired again. Maybe she had used too much energy. She felt her eyes closing.

"Selene?"

"Hmm," she answered.

"Think you'll be well for Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I hope so, I want butterbeer."

"I'll get you some."

"Sounds," she yawned. "Sounds good." She fell back asleep, not noticing Remus' beaming face.

After she woke up and declared cured by Madam Pomfrey, Selene walked slowly down the stairs, across the hall towards the entrance to the stairwell that led to Professor Dumbledore's office. When she entered, she saw the room was full of adults. Among the adults were an older man she recognized in the paper as an Auror named Moody, and two graduates from Hogwarts who had married, she thought it was Longbottom. Even the portraits turned their eyes to her as she entered. Selene looked around unsure as Professor Dumbledore waved his wand, and a curtain fell over the portraits, surrounding them in what Selene assumed was a soundproof bubble.

"Welcome, Selene. These are all member of the Order of the Phoenix," Professor Dumbledore told her, motioning to the people around him. Selene nodded, only half knowing what that meant.

"Consider us, your personal body guards," grunted Moody, giving her a crooked smile.

"We have information," Dumbledore said motioning for everyone to sit in the chairs that had suddenly appeared. "That Voldemort," the whole room shuddered. Professor Dumbledore, seemingly oblivious, continued, "Wishes to use the time before the New Moons ascends to put some of his finer plans into action. He has a suspicion that the New Moon is younger, with less experience, and thus he believes he can take advantage of what he believes is a weaker moon."

Many of the people in the room nodded, concerned looks on their faces.

"But, Professor," Selene said, unsure if she was allowed to interrupt. "Magic doesn't work without the moon. At the very least it's suppose to be weaker."

"Very good," Professor Dumbledore said, clapping his hands in delight as if Selene had answered a question on a quiz correctly. "However, recently potions have been made to fix that. In fact, Salazar Slytherin used the opportunity of his love, Diana, becoming the moon to test out the potion. A month before he brewed a potion with Diana's help under the dying power of the old moon. Before midnight on the night of the New Moon he drank the potion and because it contained a bit of the old and new moons' powers he was able to rearrange the entire room of heavy wooden furniture with a single sweep of his wand. Meanwhile his peers could barely levitate a brick. Some say he was even stronger with the moon out than when it returned. Diana made sure to take her power back after she ascended."

"So, what your saying is," Selene said, "is that I'll be in danger from the month before I'm suppose to ascend to the moment I do?"

"What does that ascending entail anyway," asked a tall dark skinned man in robes of deep blue. "Is there a potion?"

The room turned towards Selene, who shrunk back in the sudden attention.

"I think," Dumbledore began, making everyone turn once again to look at him. "That is something best left for a closer time."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. This was not what they had wanted to hear, but they remained silent all the same. "What we do need to know is when the ascend will happen so that we are all on the same page."

"The eve of the first day of spring," Selene said. "So I suppose the 19th at midnight is when I'll actually, ascend." This was all very strange. Talking about her, ascending and becoming the new moon as if it were a picnic in the park.

"Until then, you will be watched in Hogwarts. The eyes and ears of it will make sure to keep you safe. We don't want another almost discovery like the one a few days ago," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, eyes twinkling at Selene.

Selene smiled, though half-heartedly. No one had told her what it meant to ascend. She knew her soul would be the moon (whatever that meant) but how would she make a lunar shadow? Did she have to… She felt her eyes widen with realization. Professor Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling understanding what she had just realized. She certainly liked the term "ascend" better than "die."


	9. Chapter 9: Hogsmeade Bound

Chapter 9: Hogsmeade Bound

In the shadow of forests Selene moved forward, a faint glow from her own skin illuminating her direct surroundings. She continued walking forward under the moonless sky, past trees, and over a river that she had to hop on two stones to cross. Ahead of her, she saw a glow like the moon falling across a lake. She peered around the tree and saw the dim glow of a tall woman with piled hair and a white toga. Artemis looked over her shoulder at the sound of Selene, and tucked an arrow she was about to shoot back into her bag, putting her bow on her shoulder.

"I was waiting," Artemis said looking down at Selene. Selene felt very small. When the shadows told her they would see her again, she had not realized how often. It was only December and this was her third moon dream, as Sirius termed it. Sometimes they were images and scenes Selene watched, other timed there was talking that made Selene more tired when she awoke. Either way she woke up hidden under her quilt, body glowing. She hoped she didn't miss breakfast after this one.

"I will tell you why there was a month of moonless nights," Artemis said, looking over Selene's head as a deer rushed past. A talking dream it was then, thought Selene.

"I found out my destiny from a messenger who brought word from my town elder. I was engaged to be married and young so I ignored all the symptoms, the sudden ability to move water, the attractions owls had to me, even my power in the hunt. I did love the hunt and saw the deer's trust in me as my own skill. That is until the eve of spring. At the beginning of the day, I began to glow bright, much brighter than you and I are glowing now. I tried to explain it was because I was the moon, the new moon, but the non-magics took that to mean I was a goddess and began to worship me, bringing me food and jewels. You can imagine that it was hard to resist." Artemis pushed a branch aside and signaled for Selene to follow her.

"With life being so good, why would I have any desire to ascend, as they put it. The shadows had begun to talk to me and tell me what I needed to do, but I brushed them away. Then the night came, and the non-magics believed even more that I was a goddess for I shone brightly, but there was no moon in the sky. There would be no moon for weeks. My friends who normally could use the powers of nature had weakened. They could no longer use their powers and some had given up completely. One healer could not make a single potion to cure the sick unless I were to stand right next to her." Selene and Artemis had reached a lake, which shone from their light, but reflected nothing in the sky.

"Soon I saw water begin to grow stagnant from the lack of movement, animals begin to die for no apparent reason. My fiancé, a non-magic, went crazy in my presence. I decided that if I wished for all those I loved to survive, I would have to ascend. So I went into the forest. I was too attached to everything on earth and I could not simply release, no matter how I tried."

"What did you do," asked Selene curiously.

"Some, who have accepted their fate, can simply concentrate on creating a moon in their mind and breathe out. You will see their simple journeys. I hope you are like them," Artemis explained, skipping a rock across the still lake. "I could not do that. So when I approached this lake, I used a string from my bow to tie a rock to my ankle and jumped in. Luckily the lake was deep. No one found me. But that was the only way I could let go of this world."

Selene looked into the water, but pulled back almost immediately. She could see the glowing Artemis, as bright as the full moon beneath the water. Her eyes were closed, hair strands dancing in the unseen current, but her mouth was open. A ball of white light seeped out of it, gathering into a ball and rising through the water and into the sky. There Selene watched it swirl, mix with itself, and finally settle into the moons place, illuminating the forest. Artemis ignored the whole process and instead pointed her bow and arrow at a passing deer.

"You will still be able to watch the world for 500 years, even control it a bit. Some have even been able to use their lunar shadows to speak to their loved ones in dreams. All things must die. But few are allowed to live on for 500 year," Artemis said, releasing the bow with a twang. Selene looked back from the water to Artemis, but the woman had disappeared. Everything had disappeared. With a sigh Selene opened her eyes.

She was in her bed, tucked safely under her patchwork quilt, her hands glowed in her pajamas sleeves. She would have to wait until it went away. She listened under her covers, trying to decipher if there were anyone else in the room. It was silent. She peaked out of the covers. Sure enough the room was empty. Selene jumped up hurriedly and threw on her school clothes and gloves. A hat and scarf. She pulled the scarf over her nose and mouth. Like this you could barely see her glow. She was sweating already, but her stomach growled.

She moved towards the door hoping no one would spot her on the way to the Great Hall, but as her hand touched the doorknob she began to rethink it. She'd have to wait for the glow to fade away. Changing down to her school uniform she crawled back under the patchwork quilt and watched her hands.

When Eleanor came in Selene rushed under the covers. Her hands were dimming, but still illuminated. If only she had stayed away for just five more minutes.

"Selene, are you in there?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"You missed breakfast again. I bought you a muffin."

"Thanks Eleanor!"

"I also brought you Fredrick and this little thing that's been following him about. Pipsqueak, right? Anyway, Fredrick has a note on his leg, shall I read it?"

"Yes please."

"Are you going to come out to hear it?"

Two more minutes and she'd be back to normal. Pipsqueak hooted. "Not quite. Can you read it?"

"Sure," Eleanor said. Selene could hear the bed springs of Eleanor's bed creak as she sat down on it. "Dear Selene, still on for Hogsmeade this Saturday? I'm definitely going to stop by Zonkos, Honeydukes, and the Three Broom Sticks. Butterbeer on me! Will Eleanor and Charles join? I think Sirius, Peter, and James will as well. And wait, there is more: Lily is joining. James finally wore her down! See you in the Library tonight.- Remus."

Selene threw her covers back as the last of her glow disappeared. Eleanor blinked at her fully clothed friend in surprise.

"It's like magic," Selene said posing.

"You're so strange," Eleanor said shaking her head. "But I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, I suppose."

Saturday was the perfect day for Hogsmeade. The sun shone down on the first blanket of frost and Eleanor reminded Charles and Selene twice not to run too quickly or they might slip. They had decided to meet at the Three Broomsticks first and Charles' mouth was practically drooling with the thought.

"What if it freezes," teased Eleanor as they pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks. They were not alone in their idea. The place was packed and every table was filled. Charles volunteered to get butterbeers.

"Look at all these copycats," shouted Sirius. Eleanor nudged Selene with her elbow, pointing at a large table that held the marauders and Lily (looking properly embarrassed that Sirius was making such a scene to get Selene and Eleanor's attention across the shop). They joined the table and Remus gave Selene a kiss on the cheek.

"No one likes a show-off," Sirius said. He kissed Eleanor on the cheek just as Charles arrived with butterbeer. Eleanor's cheeks turned pink and she scowled at Sirius. "What, none for us," Sirius pouted half-heartedly, fully ignoring Eleanor's look.

"Sharing is caring," James told them wisely.

"Sorry mate," said Charles. "Lily, how are you? Heard you got top marks on that Charms test. You sure got some Ravenclaws fuming."

"Apparently, its up to me to save the day," James said with a certain amount of gusto, walking over to the bar as Lily and Charles began talking about a particularly bitter seventh year Ravenclaw.

They all stayed in the Three Broomsticks for an hour before the scowling people waiting for their table could take it no more.

"Zonkos is my next stop," Sirius said waving cheerfully at an especially angry looking Slytherin. Charles looked nervous at the exchange, the Slytherin was built like a troll. "Why don't you join? Peter? Eleanor? Charles? Any takers?"

"Sure," Charles said a tad too quickly. Eleanor snickered while Peter looked confused.

"I'd like to stop by Honeydukes," Lily said with a smile.

"Next stop, a shop full of candy," James declared. "There are worse things to be filled with."

"Like jam," Sirius agreed.

"Or vipers," James countered.

"James, James," Sirius said holding up his hands. "We're all having a good time. Why do you have to be such a downer?"

"And you lovebirds," Charles asked wiggling his eyebrows at Remus and Selene.

"Lets go for a walk," Selene suggested to Remus.

"To the Shrieking shack," he offered.

"Isn't it haunted," Eleanor asked as they stood gathering their gloves and scarves for the trek back into the snow.

"I laugh in the face of danger," Remus said, taking Selene hand and leading her back into the cold. She waved behind her before the door closed.

They walked for a bit, simply talking and laughing. The Shrieking Shack in view they moved artfully up the slippery hill.

"So it's haunted, huh," Selene asked looking at the house as they approached the broken fence. They walked around it to a more secluded spot hidden by the shadow of the house. A shiver ran down Selene's spine in this new spot and she looked at Remus unsure.

"So they say," Remus said with a smile. He tossed a bit if snow at her.

"Hey," she said, pushing his shoulder. "I'll get the ghosts on you."

"Oh you will," he asked skeptically.

"Don't you know, I can control all sorts of night creatures. It's a gift." She shrugged and smiled.

"Well, let's test that out." In a quick movement he jumped the fence and started up the walk.

"That's not allowed, you," hissed Selene. She wasn't sure why she was whispering, but she felt the crawling sensation run down her spine again.

"Scared," Remus teased, now at the porch.

"It's haunted," she hissed.

"So is Hogwarts, come on," he said motioning to her. She frowned. "Dare me to touch it?"

"Remus Lupin, come back here," she demanded. "What has gotten into you?"

He raised his hand, poised above the door. He looked back at her with a devilish grin.

"Remus," Selene could hear voices coming closer, they seemed to be arguing. "Someone's coming!"

He gave two quick knocks and launched dramatically off of the porch into brushed. Remus paused on the ground sniffing. He motioned for her to come to him quickly, his eyes narrowed at something Selene didn't see. With a burst of playful adrenaline, she hopped over the fence and rushed toward him. Now half way across the year behind some overgrown bushes and weeds Remus pulled her next to him. His face was serious and he pressed himself low to the ground. She imitated him.

"What's the matter," she asked. "Did the ghosts get you?" Remus made a hush hand signal and nodded to where he was looking. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Selene heard the two arguing voices clearly.

"Lucious, if you go to Azkaban I'll break up with you. I will not be stuck in such a spot," Narcissa Black's voice said coldly. Selene pressed herself even closer to the ground, happy for the overgrown shrubs and shadow of the house.

"Cissa, I won't go to Azkaban. I'm not going to kill her. I simply need a small piece of her," Lucious drawled, appearing moments later behind his girlfriend. "I must do this for the future of the wizarding world!" His frustration was evident, as was his haughty pride. "Either we use the powers, or those idiot blood traitor and muggle lovers use it."

Selene could feel Remus tensing next to her. She put her hand on his arm to prevent any accidental growls. He gave her a quick look before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"That pathetic fifth year is the New Moon? It seems insane," Narcissa snapped. She stopped marching and Lucious almost ran into her. She didn't notice as she turned, nose in the air and blonde hair whipping behind her. "Are you sure it is her?"

"The Dark Lord confirms it," Lucious hissed in a lowered voice. His eyes scanned the area around them not seeing the two eavesdroppers nearby. Changing tactics he cooed, "Cissa, darling, angel of my life, the Dark Lord just wants to get a few things done in a moonless night. Certain potions and soul divisions are most powerful then and most witches and wizards find their magic weakened on such night. But the Dark Lord is more powerful than they are. He plans to prepare the proper potion."

Narcissa turned her head away, tugging her hand. Lucious did not move or let go. "If I help him I shall be one of his most rewarded followers. Think about the vision for the future. One in which the children of witches and wizards won't have to hide and disguise themselves from muggles. It is a future for us, Cissa. " Narcissa's shoulders slacked and she looked at him. "Let me give you that future."

"Promise you won't get hurt," Narcissa said. Lucious nodded. They kissed and looked at the Shrieking Shack, talking of other pleasantries like families and classes. After ten minutes they fell silent in the shadow of the Shrieking Shack.

"Lets go, this place is too creepy," Narcissa said finally. Remus and Selene stayed pressed against the ground until the sounds of their footsteps disappeared. Remus sniffed again. "They're gone," he confirmed.

"That nose is so handy," Selene smiled. She felt tired as she began to push herself up, but Remus pulled her back to the ground.

"You're glowing," He explained. Selene pulled off a glove and looked at her hands. Sure enough she was illuminated. "How long does it last?"

"Depends. Maybe five minutes. Maybe twenty-five," Selene said. Remus took her hand in his and warmed it a bit. They sat in silence for a moment.

"How do you become the new moon," he asked quietly. She scanned his face, searching to see if he was really asking, if he could take the real answer.

"I have to release my soul and mind so it can become the moon."

"You die?" His voice was soft and though his hand still rested on hers, he was staring at the ground.

"Well I mean, technically, but I'll be the moon," she said pointing to the sky. "You'll see me every night."

"There has to be a way that you don't die," Remus said. Selene could feel the cold ground through her robes.

"It doesn't work like that, Remus," she said softly, looking into his hazel eyes.

"It could," he said. "I thought I was always a werewolf under the full moon, no matter what. But that wasn't true. Maybe this isn't either."

She smiled sadly. "It is, Remus," she answered. "It is true."

"What a pair we are," he said annoyed. He stood dusting snow off of himself before helping her up. "Two doomed lovers if ever there were."

"Let's get some candy," Selene suggested with a smile, pushing some snow from his hair. They stood there for a few moments more before hopping back over the broken down fence and moving toward Honeydukes. Selene smiled, but it faltered as Artemis' voice echoed in her mind "I was too attached to this world." She shook her head and laughed at Remus' joke. She'd worry about that later.


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Protectors

Chapter 10: Unexpected Protectors

By the end of December Selene was getting into a groove as a potions tutor. When school returned in January she was working with three students consistently, helping them to hone and practice their skills. She was also getting better at preventing accidental explosions, cauldron melting, and other hazards that could occur when potions were being made.

"Mashed doesn't seem that hard to master," Eleanor said sympathetically when Selene came in one evening and flopped onto her bed.

"Right?" Her voice was muffled by the quilt. She turned over and yawned. "But apparently it is."

"Need any assistance?"

"No, no, it's alright. Dinner?"

The corridor was colder than the common room and Eleanor did a quick dance to warm herself up.

"I told Charles to save us a seat. He wants to talk quidditch with you anyway," Eleanor informed her. "I figured dinner would be the best time since you'll want to see Remus afterwards."

"When did you become such a good secretary?"

"Oh, hush. I expect you to do the same for me when I'm maddeningly busy."

Selene's heart sank as they entered the Entrance Hall. Lucious and Narcissa were standing there, looking at a strange glass vase Selene had never seen before. It stood just off of the center of the room on a wide white column about a head below Selene. The white column seemed out of place in the stone décor.

"Hufflepuff, come here," Lucious said sharply, then he added "please."

"That seemed painful," Selene muttered. Eleanor grinned.

"Help us end an argument, will you?"

Selene looked between Lucious and Narcissa, they stared determinedly at the glass vase and not each other.

"Selene!"

Selene looked up to see the marauders coming down the stairs. Remus walked ahead, but slowed as he spotted Lucious and Narcissa. He gave Eleanor a questioning look, which Eleanor shrugged at.

"What do you want, Malfoy," asked Sirius.

"We needed a judge and this Hufflepuff happened by. You can join her if you like," Narcissa drawled glaring at her cousin. "Lucious insists on having a 3rd party judge."

"For what," Selene asked.

"This vase. Is it real crystal," Lucious asked. He turned his cold gray eyes on her.

"I say it is. Narcissa says it isn't. We need a decision made."

"I don't know," Selene said with a shrug. Narcissa made a sound of annoyance.

"You've suddenly lost you gift for spotting expensive things, Narcissa," said Sirius. He crossed his arms, suspicious.

"I have not," snapped Narcissa. "Lucious refuses to admit it is simply glass."

"Look at it," urged Lucious. He motioned Selene forward with his hand. Selene looked at Eleanor who shrugged.

"Just do it I'm hungry and Slytherins are weird," Eleanor said. Behind her, Remus and Sirius looked skeptical. Selene approached the white column. The torchlight made rainbows on the vase. She peered at it thoughtfully, putting her hand on her chin in thought. Well, the facade of inspection at least. Selene had no idea what a crystal vase versus a glass vase would look like. She'd never thought to compare the two in detail.

"Selene," whined Eleanor. "Dinner!"

Feeling she had gazed upon this side of the vase for a convincing amount of time, she began to move to the other. However, as she did so the column moved, as if she had knocked it with her foot. It shook for a moment unsteadily and the vase began to fall. Almost simultaneously Lucious shouted, "catch it!"

Instinctively Selene threw out her hands to attempt to catch the crystal (or glass) vase. It shattered as it met her hands. Selene let the now broken glass fall to the floor of the hallway. Her hands were starting to bleed from a few shards that stuck in her hands. All the students rushed forward at once. She stood baffled. She hadn't felt her toes hit the column, nor were her hands rough enough to break vase on their own.

"Oh no, you broke it," Lucious drawled, picking up two of the larger pieces from the floor and looking at her hand.

"Are you alright, Selene," asked Remus. He took her hand, inspecting it closely. "We'll have to clean it up," Remus said. With a wave of his wand, the blood on her hands disappeared, as did the few drops on the glass and floor. Lucious dropped the large piece and it shattered on the ground.

"I told you it was glass," Narcissa said looking at her nails with satisfaction.

"You're right, dear," Lucious replied "Let's get dinner before it's all gone."

The two walked towards the hall as Sirius took a step forward, bringing out his wand. Eleanor touched his shoulder. She shook her head, "let them go, we have other issues. You can jinx them later."

Sirius threw a dirty look at the couple as they closed the door behind them. Eleanor waved her wand and fixed the glass vase. Meanwhile, James held his wand light over Selene's hands. Remus inspected them and began removing the remaining glass. "I have practice with this sort of thing. You'd be surprised what you run into while you transform," Remus whispered so only Selene and James could hear.

Glass fully removed Remus brought out a vial of water like liquid and handed it to Selene. "It'll help with the cuts," Remus said. "Drink it with your pumpkin juice." He kissed her forehead as they all walked into the Great Hall where dinner was half way underway. Sirius, James, and Remus headed towards the Gryffindor table as Eleanor and Selene sat next to Charles whose plate was half empty, a true sign that they were nearing the end of the meal.

"What took you do long," Charles asked between bites.

"Just some good old fashion Shenanigans," Selene said with a smile. Fredrick plopped into the middle of the table and hooted.

"He's been here since the beginning of dinner waiting. Wouldn't even take any food I offered," Charles explained.

Selene poured the water-like liquid into her goblet. The color deepened, then returned to normal. She took a sip and was pleased to find that it did not taste like a Booger flavored Bertie Bot's Bean. Selene rubbed Fredrick's belly and he hooted less disdainfully. He held out his leg, puffing his chest. Selene unwrapped the parchment as Eleanor loaded her plate with food, putting a chicken leg and mashed potatoes on Selene's plate while she was at it. The note was from Professor Dumbledore. In spidery writing it simply said, "Must discuss some details of the upcoming Spring. Mr. Lupin knows how to get to the room, as before. After dinner will do nicely. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore."

"Got a meeting with the man upstairs, eh," noted Charles. "What did you do?" He chewed his food before saying, "You better still be eligible for Quidditch. We've got only one more game coming up. You'll be at practice this week?"

Selene nodded and began to explain that she wasn't in trouble. Before she could come up with an excuse as to why Professor Dumbeldore wanted to see her she was saved by a screech from the Slytherin hall, including the table of Professors, turned to Narcissa who was standing now looking at herself in the golden goblet. A few Slytherins around her stared at her with wide eyes, one first year had a mouth a gape. Selene could see Lucious touching her hand as if trying to quiet her.

"No," Narcissa snapped. She turned and rushed from the hall, but not before Selene saw her face full of boils, a few oozing. Her teeth had also grown three sizes to over lap her lower lip. Lucious did not turn, though Slytherin eyes moved to him without changing expressions. Instead he pulled his hood over him head and moved out of the hall silently, but hurriedly. Selene had a sneaking suspicion that he had a matching set of boils and teeth. A ripple of laughter traveled around the Great Hall, followed by a louder laugh and then, the normal chatter commenced. Selene looked at the Gryffindor table where James and Lily talked nonchalantly. Peter seemed confused by the whole affair as he chewed on an asparagus. Sirius was still gafawing as Remus pet Pipsqueak who hopped around the table, dodging Sirius' fist, which he was banging for emphasis. James seemed to say something to quiet Sirius down, who complied. Catching eyes with Selene he smirked, giving a knowing wink, then went back to his plate of food.

After the food disappeared and students began to move to their dorms or the library, Selene held back at the Hufflepuff table. Eleanor and Charles waved as Fredrick hopped onto her shoulder, watching students pass with unmoving eyes. Pipsqueak flew over the moving students to land in front of Selene. He hooted and hopped forward, turning his head to the side. She pet his feathers.

"They sure adore you," Remus said sitting down to wait for the final students to leave. "Wild owls don't normally demean themselves with message carrying." He held up a parchment that had been wrapped around Pipsqueak's leg. "Looks like I'm your escort for the night."

"I can't think of a better one," she said with a smile.

"Great night," Sirius said patting Remus' back as he passed. "Really top notch I'd say." Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes, but James seemed pleasantly amused as he pushed up his glasses.

"See you in a bit, Remus," James said. Remus waved. As the mob of students lessened to the last two or three, Remus leaned forward to hide their word for the final prying ears.

"How are your hands?"

Selene held them up to show him. They looked as they had before the vase ordeal. He turned them over and inspected them.

"Nicely done," he said with a smile. "And it didn't ruin your dinner either, right? The trick is mint. Normally it taste horrible, but Madam Pomfrey showed me how to make it so you don't retch."

"Thank you, Remus," Selene said sincerely. He shrugged, but a pleased blush was creeping through his cheeks. He pulled out the old parchment that Fredrick had once taken from him. As if in this memory, Fredrick hooted. Remus raised his eyebrow suspiciously. Pipsqueak pecked the parchment before hopping away back to Fredrick. Fredrick took Selene's hair delicately in his beak. With a final hoot from Pipsqueak, they both took flight.

"Thank Sirius for me," Selene said watching as Remus unfolded the old and tattered parchment.

"I'm sure Sirius will be thanking you for giving him an excuse to jinx those two. It was pretty funny though. The best boils I've seen him do."

"Remus, what are you doing? Shouldn't we go see Professor Dumbledore?"

A sly grin came upon Remus' face. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," muttered Remus, touching his wand to the parchment. Ink seemed to leak from the tip of his wand onto the parchment. Once there it spread and separated, shooting across the parchment to create boxes and circles. Finally dozens of little dots appeared, moving about the squares and circles, some in small groups headed to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Other walked to the box marked Library. Two dots, marked Selene and Remus sat in the box marked Great Hall all alone.

"What? How," asked Selene both impressed and baffled. Remus scanned the map looking for something. He opened it wider (Selene didn't know it could expand as well). As he searched the map he answered.

"James and Sirius originally came up with it. I just helped with some of finer details. We've spent almost all seven years working on it, adding in tunnels and rooms. Ah-ha!" He put his finger on a small square that was unlabeled. Inside were the circles marked Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, and Peter Pettigrew. "Right, shall we?"

Remus took her hand as they walked. He looked at the map, making sure no other moving dots were near them. They waked up three flights of stairs, and then down a new set. Once Selene was perfectly turned about Remus stopped at a suit of armor. He looked at the map, then at the armor, then at the map again.

"Now what?" Selene asked curiously.

"Well, its behind here," Remus said showing her the map. Their dots stood at a wall, behind which was a tunnel leading to the box with the other dots. Remus took his wand and pointed it to the map where they stood. "How do we open the tunnel?"

For a moment nothing happened. Then small writing began to appear next to the Remus dot that read "Let me embrace thee, sour adversity, for wise men say it is the wisest." Then, a new set of letters appeared spelling "hug." Selene looked at Remus with raised eyebrows. He did not seem skeptical at all. Instead he looked once more to make sure no other dots were near them, touched his wand to the map and whispered "Mischief managed." As quickly as it had come the writing disappeared and only the parchment remained. Remus folded it and put it into his pocket. He looked squarely at the suit of armor, with its board shoulder and sword held steadily between two legs.

"Let me embrace thee, sour adversity, for wise men say it is wisest," he said to the knight. For a moment nothing happened. Just as Selene was going to point this out, Remus stepped forward and hugged the knight around the broad chest. He stepped back and the knight shook for a moment. Then, creaking as if he had not moved in ages, the knight stepped away from the wall revealing a tunnel. Remus laughed at Selene's surprised face. Once in the tunnel the knight took his position again and torches began to light down the stone corridor to prevent it from falling into darkness.

"We're fairly close to the Ravenclaw Tower, so I imagine Rowena Ravenclaw made this passage at one point or another. The password would make sense then. Shakespeare and all," Remus said conversationally.

"Is that how you knew how to get into the Hufflepuff common room," asked Selene suspiciously.

"Common rooms are tricky. The map is pretty good at unchanging passwords and motions, but not so good at specific details. If we ever want to get into Slytherin common room we have to wait for a Slytherin to say the password so we know what it is, the map won't just tell us that." Remus smiled at her as he spoke and Selene liked the way the torch light dances across his face and sandy hair. "Similarly, it told us how to tap, but didn't specify which barrel. Thus, the vinegar on Sirius."

Selene laughed at the memory of it as they reached the entrance to the room. Just as before Dumbledore sat with a teapot and scones.

"You're late, mate," Sirus said taking another bite of his scone. "Run into any trouble?"

"No, it was just a bit farther than I thought," Remus said with a shrug. He accepted the tea from Professor Dumbledore and handed Selene one as well. She took a sip: lavender again.

"Best for good night sleep," Professor Dumbledore explained with a wink, motioning to an empty couch. They sat and Professor Dumbledore continued. "So, Selene I think it best we all discuss what will occur on the night of your ascending."

"Well," Selene began awkwardly as all eyes turned to her.

"I can answer that," said a deep commanding voice. But there was no body present to speak.

"Where'd that come from," Peter squeaked, looking fearfully around. "I am Soma. And I will explain exactly what will happen."

Selene smirked at the shocked expressions on the Marauder's faces. "At the strike of midnight when the 19th begins, the new moon begins to glow more brightly than the old moon in the sky. Slowly all light from the old moon filters into the new moon on earth. Her powers at this point are more powerful than ever, but her vulnerability is at its greatest. For death is not an option that day. As the day goes on this brightness will increase until sundown when no moon rises. In truth, the old moon is simply too dim to see compared to the new shining. But the transfer of power is not complete until an hour before the first day of spring. The ascend must occur before the suns rise. The transfer of power will be complete by 11, but the new moon must ascend before day breaks, preferably closer to midnight. However, should the new moon die before this power of transfer occurs, there is risk of no moon for 500 years, or a very dim, powerless moon that brings grave danger to all those who obey it."

There was a long pause as everyone thought about this. Then Mawu's voice chimed in, "Be warned, New Moon and friends, your enemy knows all this as well. To defeat them and even the field, the ascend must happen as quickly as possible. The protection of the new moon must begin at the stroke of midnight when the date becomes the 19th and the glowing begins. The enemy knows of the ascending process, they know how to contain it and prolong it. You must not allow it."

"Well then," Remus said determinedly. "We'll just start hiding with Selene at midnight."

"I see no way that Voldemort could capture her from Hogwarts," Dumbledore began slowly, looking them each in the eye one at a time.

"For safety," Moody said stepping forward, "we will wake Selene and move her to a place to be decided by me that night. The school will be on lockdown for extra precautions."

"I have asked a few allies for their help," Professor Dumbledore added. Moody looked annoyed.

"Albus, I told you we don't need them. I don't trust them."

"Though normally these allies are more self-concerned, they have agreed that for the moon, they will corporate," Professor Dumbledore said sternly. Moody still did not look satisfied, but fell silent. "We know that Voldemort has a potion in the making, the school has enough protection to withstand outside meddling for one night. Gentlemen," Professor Dumbledore turned to the Marauders, "I'm sharing this information with you for your assistance. Keep an ear to the ground about any happenings and be sure that you have a plan for that night. We can go more undetected if we have your assistance."

"Discuss this with no one," Moody growled at the students, "after the transfer of power, without fail, you must ascend." He turned his glare to Selene.

"Every moment without a moon is a moment of danger for us, and one of power for Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore explained. Selene nodded.

"The potion that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is making," Peter said, "What is it?"

"We aren't sure what Voldemort is up to exactly," Moody said, making Peter cringe, both at the glare he was receiving and the use of the name itself. "That's why we need your constant vigilance." The marauders nodded. Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Excellent! To bed then!"

"He'd got a way of wrapping things up doesn't he," Sirius said shaking his head as they walked back towards the knight.

"Did you hug the knight," James asked. "It smelled horrible."

"I held my breath," Remus said.

"How can you be so casual," Peter squeaked, "Didn't you hear all that? Selene's in danger."

"It'll be fine, Peter," James said comfortingly, though he threw a look at Remus, who was holding Selene's hand a bit tighter than usual. "So long as we do our part and stick together it will all be fine."

For two weeks, nothing out of the ordinary happened. No discussion of moons, no lunar shadow visits, not even any melted cauldrons. Selene almost felt like she was a normal teen again. In her excitement she accepted Remus' challenge for late night chess one Thursday night. Friday morning Selene woke up to whispering. At first she thought it was the lunar shadows come to tell her something new. She strained her hearing.

"This has never happened, I mean, except with you," whispered a familiar male voice. It was no Lunar Shadow- it was James Potter. Selene looked at her surroundings. She was in a bed surrounded by scarlet curtains. Remus Lupin was next to her, his shirt off, but school pants still on as if he had fallen asleep without anticipating it. He inhaled deeply, held it for a moment, and then exhaled.

"I know, this is so awkward," squeaked Peter's voice. "Do we wake them?"

Selene looked around the bed, the chess board was knocked over, but still partially between them. She must have fallen asleep while playing. She rubbed her side. It felt like she had slept on a Rook.

"I call not waking naked people," said Sirius' voice.

Selene rolled her eyes. "You know we're fully clothed, right?" She pulled the curtain open to reveal that she was still in her full Hufflepuff school uniform, wrinkled from sleep, but perfectly clothed all the same.

"Well, well, well," said James, eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here in our dorm?"

"I must have fallen asleep playing chess," Selene told them pulling the curtains closed more as Remus rolled over onto the Queen.

"Chess," James said, wiggling his eyebrows and nudging Sirius with his elbow.

"The kids today call it such funny things," Sirius said shooting Selene a sly glance. "Birds do it, bees do it, but they just get so embarrassed about it."

"Shut up, you two," Remus yawned, stretching. "Nothing happened."

"Remus, you know the rule," James said. "If we wake up and find you in a compromised position, we get full teasing rights. We agreed." Sirius motioned to a parchment tacked to the wall titled "10 Commandments of the Dorm." Sure enough, number three read just as James had said. Sirius looked delighted beyond comprehension.

"What time is it, you dolts," Remus asked, though he smiled good-humoredly.

"Eight," squeaked Peter. Selene's face fell. She needed breakfast and to get her supplies because she had Potions soon. Remus seemed to recognize this and grabbed his Gryffindor robe. "You can wear this through the common room. I'll walk you to Hufflepuff. You want me to walk you to potions?"

"No, Eleanor will be in the common room, ready with a lecture I imagine," Selene said putting on the robe she was handed. It looked like she was a child trying on her parents clothes.

"Well, that's fine," Sirius said, brushing his hand in the air as if pushing away a pesky fly. "Just leave us. Forsake us for potions and your education, we'll plan tonight without you."

"Tonight," Selene asked confused. "Aren't you feeling sick, Remus?" She was looking for her wand under the bed. Finding it she sat up to see James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus exchanging a look.

"I figured you knew after the whole turning Remus back on the Full Moon," Sirius said. "We're the stag, the dog, and the rat."

"You didn't think those animals always hung around each other did you," James asked raising an eyebrow.

"How- that's really complex magic," Selene told them. Sirius pretended to be flattered.

"I know. Stop it, you'll make me blush," he said.

"When we're animals Remus' less attractive self isn't interested in biting us," James explained. "Since you're the moon, I guess he doesn't want to bite you either, so we were thinking you might want to go with us. Help Moony here through his time of the month."

"Of course if you already have plans tonight or feel uncomfortable with it," Remus added, "you don't have to join."

"But if you tell anyone," Sirius growled threateningly. He pulled his finger across his neck.

"I suppose I can join, it does sound interesting," Selene said picking up her bag and looking at her watch. Remus was all smiles as they walked through the Gryffindor common room and down to the Hufflepuff one.

"How long have you all been tramping around the grounds," Selene asked curiously. Remus kissed her good bye.

"Sirius will fill you in after classes," Remus assured her looking at his own watch. He would be heading to the Hospital Wing next. Selene watched him go, the farther he moved away, the more he seemed to slow and sag, as if sick or tired. He turned and gave her another way. He was paler with tired looking eyes.

When Selene opened the door to her dormitory Eleanor launched into inspection mode. Was she okay? Where had she been? What did she do? Why did she have a Gryffindor robe? Was she with Remus this whole time? Despite all the questions Selene was able to dress and grab her supplies quickly.

"Shall we go to get a muffin before Potions," asked Selene cheerfully.

Selene had hoped that the interrogation would stop after breakfast. However, even the appearance of Fredrick hooting and nudging Eleanor for attention could not break the line of questioning. Even in Potions, Eleanor prodded her sharply in the side. The feeling made Selene's quill pull down across her page. She glared at Eleanor.

"Sorry," hissed Eleanor eyes darting up to Professor Slughorn who was lecturing on the healing potion, an ancient but effective potion for all kinds of ailments. Despite her apology Eleanor continued, "So you just played chess?"

"The key to concocting an effective Bhetar Meeshe is time. Normally it must sit and ferment for at least a month to truly begin to heal the way it is capable. But when fermented for longer it has been recorded to cure even the deepest coma, the most serious internal bleeding, and help those hurt by the Crucio curse regain their mental stability."

"Yes," Selene said erasing the unnecessary ink line with her wand and jotting down what Professor Slughorn said. "Don't you want to be a healer? Shouldn't you take notes?"

Eleanor waved her hand. "I'm just worried is all. These seventh years are graduating this years and going off to who knows where, have you talked at all about what will happen when schools out?"

"The longest known collection of Bhetar Meeshe is at St. Joseph's Hospital in Jerusalem. It is rumored to have first been brewed almost two thousand years ago," Professor Slughorn continued.

"No, we haven't talked about that," Selene said, dipping her quill in ink as Professor Slughorn turned to write something on the board. "It's only January after all."

"That's only a few months before school is out," Eleanor said. "I don't want you to fall madly in love with someone who might not be around. What if you miss out on someone great here? Or worse, what if he just leaves and never comes back?"

"But enough about the history and fun facts," Professor Slughorn said cheerfully. "Let's go over the brewing and procedures before we begin. Open your books to page two hundred eighty-seven."

"I don't think Remus is that type," Selene said opening her book. Eleanor gave Selene a skeptical look, so Selene opened Eleanor's book to the appropriate page as well.

"He can be unavailable at times, you must admit," continued Eleanor.

"Do you mind putting a cork in it," snapped a Ravenclaw girl in front of them. "Some of us are actually trying to do well on our O. ."

"Sorry," Selene whispered back. The girl shook her head and went back to taking notes.

"Fine, I'll stay out of it, but I'll be here if you need to talk," Eleanor whispered, finally turning to her own book. There was a pause as Selene considered what Eleanor said. She jotted down the important procedures Professor Slughorn pointed out as he walked up the aisle of students.

"I have a new student for you," Professor Slughorn said in a lower voice as he stopped at Selene's table. "Desperately needs your help: Bellatrix Black. Do you know her?"

"Not personally, sir," Selene said thinking of dark haired beauty in seventh year who's stare and smile scared some first years and made them scatter.

"Desperately needs your assistance. Perhaps next Wednesday," Professor Slughorn continued.

"I have Quidditch Practice that night, but I could do it before dinner, if she's free."

"Wonderful," Professor Slughorn said. "I'll check in with her when she has class later. Mr. Henry, let's stick with writing down the procedures and necessary notes before we light the cauldron, shall we?" He bustled away.

"Can I borrow your notes," whispered Eleanor sheepishly. Selene handed them over with a smile at her friend's antics.

Later that night the full moon lavished in the sky, throwing down luxurious rays across the grounds. Selene looked back at the note Pipsqueak had delivered to her in the library that day.

"Go towards the Whomping Willow (careful of its branches), then go a few meters into the forest. We'll meet you there once we're able (maybe nine). Use the chameleon charm to get out of the castle unseen. Signed, Sirius."

She let out a sigh and felt the brisk air on her face as she pushed back her hair. A few meters into the forest and the moon's rays were scattered about from the branches. Still camouflaged in the night, Selene entertained herself by holding her arm up the moonlight. It appeared to show right through her to the ground below. Then she moved her arm next to a tree and it blended with the bark instantly. She held her wrist up to look at her watch, but couldn't see it under the camouflage. A flaw with the charm, she thought. With a muttered spell she appeared again as her usual self.

She looked at her watch. It was nine. Gryffindors were not the best at keeping to time schedules. As if they had heard her thoughts there was a shuffle in the woods behind her and she smiled, standing up from the tree she had been half sitting and half leaning against. First was a tall woman with long black hair, her skin tan with almond eyes that glinted in the night. Next to her appeared two men; similar in build and appearance except that one's skin was pale while the other was darker. They did not look anything like the vampires Selene had read about in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were modern looking- almost like an average witch or wizard, except for their emaciated appearance and intoxicating beauty in the moonlight. The pale man smirked as if he could sense her reaction to them.

"Rumor had it you would come. I'm so glad we listened," said the darker of the two men. His hair was cut close to his head, a design cut into the side of the raven hair. He appeared next to her, though he hadn't seemed to exert any effort to make the move. "She's alive and well, smells like any other, and yet." He sniffed again. "Launcelot, there is something in her blood smell that is distasteful."

"Ruins the appetite," agreed the pale Launcelot sniffing. "Must be the moon tribe blood line."

"Darcy, you're being rude, " snapped the woman, she spoke with a slight accent, as if she had once spoken only a latin language. Darcy moved back to his comrades as quickly as he had appeared next to Selene. "Pardon my brothers, we have never met a New Moon before. We were in Istanbul for the last one, Darcy was home sick." Darcy smiled revealing all his teeth. Selene could see two especially sharp teeth in his mouth. "I am Guinevere Choiseul and these are my brothers."

"Don't worry," chuckled Darcy, "We aren't here to hurt you."

"It's true," Launcelot agreed. He pulled himself up to sit on the branch of a nearby tree and gazed down at her. "We need you."

"What do you want," Selene asked cautiously. She wished the marauders would hurry up.

"We simply wished to see who the New Moon was. Its not every century you meet your next provider," Guinevere replied, tossing her hair behind her.

"We needed to know who we were protecting on the night of the ascent," said Darcy. He rolled his shoulders back and took one step closer to her. "It will be an honor."

"Can't you just feel the power already," Launcelot asked. He inhaled deeply and released it through his nose.

"How will you be able to protect me during the day," Selene asked.

"We can go out in the light," Darcy assured her. "Didn't you read Dracula?" Guinevere scoffed, holding out a locket she had around her neck. Selene could see the shining words "Brasillia" on it.

"It has dirt from our homelands," Launcelot explained, "We each have one. It allows us to be away from our lands. Even allows us to go into the day, at times."

"But it's especially true on the day of the ascend. The closer we are to you, the more powerful. The only down side is we won't be able to eat for a bit, other than animals that is," Darcy said. "But that was Dumbledore's one hitch."

"But it's all worth it," Guinevere assured her. "Five hundred years without moon would be a death not worth dying."

"I may be a soulless being from the underworld, but I have a survival instinct," Darcy agreed. He smirked at Selene again and she realized he had been making a joke. She didn't know vampires could joke.

He smirked at Selene and Selene thought once again how attractive all the vampires were. Just then the sound in the bushes rustles again and an arrow shot out, just missing Launcelot in the tree.

"Centaurs are never very friendly," tutted Guinevere. "Even when they know we are only stopping by. I suppose they won't introduce themselves, timid little things."

"Let's leave," Launcelot said inspecting his arm to make sure it had not grazed him.

"Yes," Darcy agreed, sniffing the air. "Some creatures are approaching."

"So long New Moon," Guinevere said, tucking her necklace back into her shirt. With a final nod they departed with nothing but the snap of a twig and the rustle of the trees. Selene looked at her watch: ten.

She moved closer to the edge of the forest, peaking around the tree to look at the Whomping Willow. It stood as it always did, branches flailing about. She felt a nudge in her elbow and a familiar growl. Turning she found herself looking at a shrunken werewolf, ears down and big hazel eyes peering up at her.

"You're late," she said. The stag and dog appeared. The dog trotted up as if it had no idea of its tardiness and rolled on its back, exposing his belly. She patted it as the stag tossed his head, beating the ground. A rat shuffled into the path next to the stag, who lowered his head for the rat to climb onto his antlers. The werewolf's tongue lulled out and he nudged Selene again.

"I just met the nicest vampires," she told the werewolf, scratching his head. He looked at her, a worried look in his eyes. "Nothing bad happened, lets go."

She smiled and he gave a huff as if skeptical before they continued on the path to explore the forest for a bit.


	11. Chapter 11: The Bloody Hankerchief

Chapter 11: The Bloody Handkerchief

A few days later, Eleanor was beside herself with glee at hearing Selene's story about vampires in the forest, though she gave an obligatory lecture on the dangers of the forbidden forest.

"And they were dashing," Eleanor asked.

"Dashing," agreed Selene.

They sat in a large window of the greenhouse, books, and plants left behind on the worktables as they felt the warm rays in the late January sun. They had been working on the Herbology homework, but the sun and breeze had been so appealing that they had taken multiple breaks. This one had consisted of Selene retelling the story of the forbidden forest encounter. They returned to the dancing cactus they were looking at.

"Now, the book says that the needles need to be exposed before we can pluck them out," Eleanor said.

"That seems obvious," Selene said looking at the smooth green skin of the cactus as it shook back and forth.

"But we have to be careful with how we do it. If we get it mad it won't give us anything."

"What does that even mean," Selene asked. Another breeze blew through the green house. Fredrick entered through the open top window and sat on Selene's shoulder with a hoot.

"I'm not sure," Eleanor said reaching over and petting Fredrick's belly feathers. "But to get on its good side we need to compliment it."

"Compliment it," Selene said skeptically.

"Why would I make that up," Eleanor asked pointing to the book. "It says right here: Despite its confident dancing from which it gets its name, the Prancing Cactus is notoriously shy and self-conscious. In order to get it's highly desired needles the cactus must be raised to the proper age and then complimented until it has revealed the needles for plucking."

"Right," said Selene. Fredrick hooted as if laughing at their situation.

"This Prancing Cactus is by far the most gorgeous one we could have chosen. It's eye for rhythm is simply unmatched," Eleanor said. The plant let out a sound, much like a giggle, and continued to sway back and forth.

"That's normal," Eleanor assured Selene looking back at her book. "It means it was an acceptable compliment. You try."

Selene rubbed Fredrick's head as he took some of her raven hair into his beak. "The lovely shade of green is one of my favorite colors. It really brightens the room." A second giggle and Selene could see the tips of very small needles beginning to appear on the cactus.

Another breeze flew through the greenhouse. Fredrick hooted, Selene's hair still in his beak. She looked up to see a small paper airplane falling into the greenhouse, carried by the breeze until it was within the glass. Then it zipped around once, as if looking for an exit.

"If I could have any plant in my dorm it would be this specific Prancing Cactus. It would brighten my day every time I looked at it," Eleanor said, not noticing the plane. Selene watched as the plane paused in midair. It turned its pointed end towards them. Without any warning it zoomed towards Selene. Fredrick pulled her hair in his beak.

"Ouch," Selene gasped, dodging the plane as it skidded to a stop across the greenhouse.

"Selene you're scaring it," Eleanor said. "What a lovely cactus you are!"

Eleanor looked up just as the airplane charged a second time. Fredrick released Selene's hair and lifted himself in the air, grabbing the plane with his talons and ripping it in half with his beak. The airplane fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Well, that was odd," Eleanor, said. "Seems like the whole physical world is out to get you this week."

"I'll say," she agreed. "I would be simply heartbroken about it, except that I can't get sad around such a lovely and energetic Prancing Cactus like this one in front of us."

With a final giggle the needles completely revealed themselves and Eleanor plucked three out and put them in a vial. Once plucked, the remaining needles shrunk away again leaving only smooth green skin.

"It's odd, isn't it," Eleanor said as they walked back to Professor Sprout's office to give her the vial. Fredrick transferred to Eleanor's shoulder, nipping her lightly on the ear. "You've broken two plates, tripped over empty air, and almost fallen down stairs- it's like you have a poltergeist."

"It has been an accident prone few days, hasn't it," Selene asked knocking on Professor Sprout's door. She handed the vial to Professor Sprout who made a pleased sound (remarkably close to the Prancing Cactus) and awarded Hufflepuff thirty points. Eleanor thanked the professor and they closed the door behind them as they headed to lunch.

"Maybe you shouldn't play Quidditch tonight," Eleanor suggested. "Your broom might try to beat you to death."

"Ha ha," Selene said nudging her friend lightly. "Maybe I shouldn't help Bellatrix Black with her potion instead."

"Well, I was going to suggest that even if you hadn't been attacked by a paper airplane," Eleanor said. Once in the Great Hall, Fredrick to flight and flew a few laps around the ceiling. When he returned on the Hufflepuff table he ruffled his feathers.

"What would I tell Professor Slughorn," asked Selene. "Sorry I couldn't tutor a student despite agreeing to it? I was attacked by a paper airplane after my blood."

"Well, when you say it like that," Eleanor said taking a sandwich from the tray. "It does sound ridiculous. She just strikes me as someone who could be a poltergeist."

They both looked over at the Slytherin table where the raven-haired girl sat talking to her peers. She smiled, but her smile did not seem to reach her eyes as she turned to meet Selene's. Bellatrix nodded in acknowledgement, but turned her attention back to her friend.

"That's practically a hug in Slytherin language," Eleanor said. "Maybe she likes you."

"Well she ought to because I'm meeting her after lunch in the dungeon," Selene said taking a bite of her tuna fish sandwich. As they ate Belatrix stood and walked their way.

"I've finished early," she drawled. Selene wondered if all members of Black family drawled. Then again, she had never heard Sirius drawl, so maybe it was a trait carried only in the women- a recessive gene in men? Is that how it worked? "I'm going to go set up the dungeon and cauldron. See you there in about an hour?"

"Sounds good," Selene said after swallowing her most recent bite. Bellatrix gave her an unemotional face before nodding once more and walking out of the Great Hall. Maybe emotions were recessive in the female Black and dominant in the men of the family. She wondered when he brain would tire of this subject. Hogwarts had vastly unprepared her for genetics, that was clear.

"Wow," Eleanor said taking another bite. "I really feel the connection between you two. I hope I can still be your friend with her around."

"Oh please hush," Selene snapped, waving at Remus who had just entered to grab an apple before rushing to his next class. He winked at her with a smile before rushing out.

After promising Eleanor that, yes, she would get consensus from her dorm mates before inviting Bellatrix over for a sleep over, Selene headed down to the dungeon. Fredrick sat on her shoulder, ruffling his feathers and looking around. By the time they reached the landing at one of the lower classrooms (where she was meeting Bellatrix) Fredrick looked at her as if betrayed and hooted.

"I know you don't like it underground, but I can't help where the dungeon is," Selene said. He hooted again and nipped her ear lightly. "You don't have to stay."

Fredrick ruffled his feathers once more, but stayed put until Selene stopped in front of the designated classroom door. With a final hoot he took flight, disappearing back the way they had come from.

"I'll remember that," Selene muttered to herself, shaking her head at his strange behavior. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so she pushed the door open gently. The room had a peculiar smell to it, like a dungbomb has been set off while someone was rotting meat. Selene tried to cough up the air she had just inhaled. It lingered in her nasal cavity, seeping into her mouth and touching her taste buds. It even tasted disgusting.

"Bellatrix?" she called. The air looked thick and smoggy.

"Thank goodness you're here," called a voice behind the smog screen. Selene waved her wand and the thick air disappeared to reveal Bellatrix, bubble charm around her head to give her air.

"I tried mixing the potion before you came," she said, her dark eyes dancing with laughter. Selene was struck by how different Sirius and Bellatrix were. When Sirius' eyes danced with laughter, it made all around him laugh as well. But when Bellatrix' eyes danced, it made Selene feel extremely uneasy.

Selene let out another cough before saying "It's fine." She cleared the potion in the cauldron. Selene looked at the page Bellatrix was open to, a particularly daring potion often used for breaking love spells. Selene felt like there was still something in her throat, so she tried coughing. Finding that did not work she tried to swallow. That seemed to clear her airway and so she rolled up her sleeves and put her wand in her pocket.

"So this potion isn't too difficult, it just takes precision. You know, if it says mashed to a pulp it has to be mashed to a pulp. Let's look through the instructions and ingredients first." Selene scanned the page, then the ingredients before her on the table. She pointed the snake scales. "What kind of snake scales are those?"

"Erhm," Bellatrix looked at her jar. "Cobra scales."

"We need Black Mamba scales. That's what I mean by precision," Selene explained handing the scales back to Bellatrix.

"Thank goodness you're here," Bellatrix repeated, going to the supply closet in the corner of the room to get the correct scales.

Two hours later, the potion was a violet color, bubbling merrily in the cauldron.

"Brilliant," Bellatrix cooed. Again, Selene felt uneasy. Everything about Bellatrix made her feel unsafe. Selene tried to recalibrate herself. After all, Bellatrix had never done anything bad to her or anyone she knew. It wasn't very kind to feel this way about someone. Selene smiled.

"Thanks. You'll need to bottle it and let it rest for about twenty-four hours before it can be used, but that's the easy part," Selene explained making the fire under the cauldron disappear.

"Perfect! Slughorn said I needed a really impressive potion to raise my grade, think this will do," Bellatrix asked. Selene nodded. She felt tired. She looked at her watch, she would have time to take a nap before dinner and Quidditch practice.

"I'll just bottle a few up," Bellatrix continued unaware of Selene's sudden fatigue. She filled three small bottles with the potion and handed one to Selene to fill as well. Selene waved off the offer politely.

"I better go. I have Quidditch tonight and some homework to finish up," she told Bellatrix. Bellatrix shrugged and filled the fourth bottle herself.

"Sorry, again, about all the smoke earlier," Bellatrix said as Selene finished returning the unused ingredients back to the supply closet and closed it behind her.

"No problem, it happens," Selene assured her. She felt so tired she wasn't even sure she'd make it back to her dorm.

"Have a good Quidditch practice," Bellatrix called merrily as Selene left. Just as the door was about to close Bellatrix added, "Don't fall off your broom!"

Selene paused on the other side of the door to feel a shiver run down her spine. The cheerful departing words were possibly one of the creepiest things Selene had ever heard. She couldn't shake them, even as she fell into her bed for a quick nap. It must have been the look on Bellatrix' face that had added the creepy factor, Selene thought as she rolled over in bed and set her alarm for dinner. Bellatrix had smiled, but it had not reached her eyes. Rather, it seemed to stop short, leaving eyes as cold as death. Selene gave another shiver before falling asleep.

In her dreamland, Selene found a familiar world of moonless darkness. As always, she shone dimly. Part of her subconscious hoped that her discovery this dream would be short lived so she would not miss dinner. Selene felt as if there were eyes on her and she turned to see the figure of Diana standing behind her, wrapped in wizarding robes with the Slytherin emblem on her breast. Diana moved away from Selene in silence, an odd change since the shadows normally talked to her in her dreams. Diana led her into a field, where a full moon rested in the sky and a tall figure stood over a cauldron.

"Diana, it's only an experiment. Surely it can't hurt anyone. I need only one drop from you. No more, no less," The pale man with beetle black eyes hissed turning to Selene. Even without speaking parseltongue, Salazar Slytherin sounded like he was speaking snake. Diana had disappeared.

"I'm not Diana," Selene started to say, but out of her mouth came Diana's voice. "Why are you insisting on such practice, Salazar?"

"I need but a prick of your finger to make the potion complete," he replied taking her hand. He looked into Selene's eyes and Selene saw love and tears welling in his. "You are leaving me, Diana. Is it wrong I should want a piece of you for even a moment longer? Is it wrong I should want this last thing from you, in our last moments?"

Selene felt a swell of sympathy for the Hogwarts Founder. Perhaps history had been too hard on him, he seemed just like any man- torn by his inevitable loss. Selene felt great affection for the man growing in her chest, and she wondered if this were her dream feelings or Diana's, who she apparently was in the dream.

"The last full moon is tonight and the fresher the blood the better. Please."

Selene answered, "Very well, but do not write this potion down. It is for your eyes and ear only. Never shall this potion be used again. Having power when no one else does is a dangerous thing."

Salazar took her hand and pulled her over to the bubbling cauldron. The mixture was a putrid green color. He took a needle and pricked her pointer finger with it. With a slight squeeze a drop of blood fell into the green liquid and it turned blue and began to simmer softly. The putrid smell was gone. Salazar stirred and the blue began to lighten and glow until it turned silver, like a beam of moonlight.

Selene pulled herself back as Diana appeared next to her. From this new position the dream scene began to change. Selene saw Diana begin to glow more brightly as the moon from the sky disappeared until it seemed moonless next to Diana's shine. In a whirlwind of images and scenes, Selene saw Salazar Slytherin pleading with Diana to wait just one more hour before her ascent. She watched him showing an array of magic: smashing, bashing, destroying and creating, while the on-looking wizards could barely levitate a table. She saw the look of power in Salazar's eyes, the twinkle of madness, and she felt the pain of regret from Diana in her own chest. Selene looked to her right where Diana stood watching the scene with her. Diana inhaled and, without looking at Selene, released her breath. A large stream of white mist escaped from Diana's mouth. It formed a ball of light, just like the one Selene had seen from Artemis in the lake. The white ball grew larger and larger until it was so bright that it almost blinded Selene. She closed her eyes in an effort to shield her eyes.

When Selene opened them again, she was laying in her bed in her dorm, blinking at the ceiling. The alarm next to her was ringing and she rolled over to turn it off. Holding her hands above her she found her usual olive skin looking back at her. No glowing. She yawned and sat up, giving another cough from the potion's smoky air.

"Ready for dinner," Eleanor asked as she dropped off her bag next to her bed. Selene nodded, wondering why Diana had shown her that scene at all.

She was still thinking of the dream as she arrived at Quidditch practice. She pondered the prick of the finger as she kicked off from the ground and as she caught the quaffle and tossed it over her head to Angela Pierceson, the fourth year chaser. She only paused in thinking about it when Charles yelled, "Selene, pay attention!" At that point she ducked below a speeding bludger.

"Thank god," Charles sighed flying over and hitting her arm. "If a bludger hits you and you're out of the game, I will personally kill you."

"Noted," she laughed. She flew over towards the goals. Angela threw the quaffle over to her and Selene hit it into the goal with her broom.

"Nicely done," Angela said with a smile. The two turned at the sound of cheering from the stands. A small crowd was sitting there. Eleanor and the marauders stood cheering, while a group of Slytherins seemed bored, but watched the skies none-the-less. From her position, Selene could see the platinum hair of Lucious, who was talking to Bellatrix Black. They both glared at the Gryffindor group again as Remus shouted something that Selene couldn't hear.

"You're fan club," Angela asked with a nudge.

"And some not so much," Selene laughed. She flew down to where they all sat and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking out the competition," James said with a smirk. Sirius looked at the sky. "What competition," he asked. Selene gave him a sardonic look.

"We didn't want to start homework and caught Eleanor heading out here, so we decided to join," Remus said. "Not sure what those people are doing here." He nodded to the Slytherins near by.

"Just getting some fresh air," Lucious replied in a bored tone.

"I missed my cousin," Bellatrix said with a snarl to Sirius. "You didn't miss me, Sirius?" If looks could kill than the look Bellatrix and Sirius exchanged would have meant their funerals for sure.

"Are you ready for the new maneuver, Selene," Charles called. "Or are we interrupting your social hour?"

"Cranky captain," James observed.

Selene flew into position and pulled her broom up to slow down. But her hand slipped and she fell forward, hitting her face on the broom. Embarrassed, she quickly sat up. Her lip felt sore. She licked it and tasted blood. Charles gave her a look of exasperation. She waved him off showing she was fine and that they could continue the maneuver. She thought she heard laughter below.

The Hufflepuff team moved forward towards the goals. First the beater dropped off, hitting the bludgers strategically at the Keeper. Simultaneously, Angela tossed the quaffle from her left to her right hand, tossed it over to Charles, who dropped below Selene and Angela. Selene zipped forward and spun around as a second bludger aimed at the Keeper zipped passed her. Charles threw the Quaffle at her for her to throw through the closest hoop while the Keeper dodged the bludger. That was the plan. Complication: Selene let out a sound of pain as the Quaffle hit her hand. The Keeper dodged the second bludger and the window was missed.

Selene put the quaffle under her arm, pulling back her glove to look at her hand. It was bleeding in the exact places she had been cut by the glass vase. Charles flew over, ready to yell for her to get back into position to try the maneuver again, but stopped before he began. His eyes widened at the blood. She was bleeding much more than the day the glass shattered.

"Blimey, Selene," Charles gasped coming forward to look at her hand. "What did you do?"

He took her hand to look at it, but she pulled back and flipped over her hand. A cut from a butter knife when she was five had opened on her pinky. She felt cold on her left arm and pulled up her sleeve. Hardly noticeable scars from falling into thorn bushes when she was 9 had opened, soaking her uniform with blood. Charles looked horrified.

"Help," He shouted. "You!" He pointed to the two beaters who stood looking dumbfounded at what they were watching. "Go get Madam Pomfrey! Angela, go get Remus and Eleanor on the field!" The teens obeyed and flew away.

Selene felt Charles grab her broom handle as he helped lower her to ground. Every cut and scratch she had ever lost a drop of blood from was suddenly open on her arms, legs and stomach. Selene gasped as her feet hit the ground and Charles dropped the brooms. Her back seared in pain as the once existent nail marks from an grade school fight she'd gotten into felt as if they'd been inflicted only moments ago.

"We need to take the padding off," Charles said as Eleanor rushed onto the field. The Marauders followed. Behind them came the Slytherin group, eyes shocked but interested. Selene tore off her extra padding, feeling blood soaked clothes beneath them. Even the smallest cuts were releasing abnormal amounts of blood. She felt light-headed.

"She's losing too much blood," said Remus. He grabbed her arm and began wrapping gauge around it. She tried to assist; tried to stop some of the bleeding with her socks, even part of her robe.

"Here." Lucious Malfoy rushed over and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, taking her hand in his and wrapping it firmly in his handkerchief. In moments it was soaked in blood and dripping onto the ground. He looked dumbstruck and horrified.

"Get away," Sirius said, pushing the Slytherin and his bloodied handkerchief out of the inner circle. "Give her some air you, gits," he snapped to the Slytherins and Hufflepuff team.

"What the hell is going on," she gasped. Remus, Eleanor, and Charles winced as if she'd yelled it. She might have screamed it, her voice sounded so far away. Selene felt herself sinking into the ground, voices around her sounded muffled and far off.

"I don't know, I don't know," Charles said, eyes panicked and darting back and forth. "Where the hell is Madam Pomfrey?"

"She's losing too much blood to wait," Remus said. She felt herself being picked up. She blinked and enjoyed the darkness for a bit before she opened her eyes again. She must have had them closed longer than she anticipated because she was in the castle in a floating gurney. It might be the Entrance Hall, she wasn't sure.

"Selene," Remus asked, tapping her cheek. "Selene, wake up."

She opened her eyes again to see Madam Pomfrey over her, "Stay with us, honey," the nurse cooed. She blinked. When she opened her eyes she saw the white ceiling of the hospital wing. She blinked and saw a solemn faced Diana standing in front of her in the darkness.

"They have your blood, do not let them use it for their gain. The only way to stop it is to ascend." Diana said. Then, there was nothing but darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth about Dying

Chapter 12: The Truth about Dying

Selene spent a few days in the Hospital Wing, finding herself in the white walled room as the first day of February rolled in. It gave her more than enough time to consider her cuts, which now had returned to dim scars, as they had been before the reopening. On her last day, Madam Pomfrey unwrapped the bandages one by one inspecting the skin underneath them. Despite the blood marks on the bandages, Madam Pomfrey declared her healed and began her final check out.

"Say ah," Madam Pomfrey demanded. Selene obeyed. Despite the fact that she had just requested that Selene open her mouth, Madam Pomfrey said, "do you know what happened?"

Selene shook her head as Madam Pomfrey took her pulse. "Close your mouth, dear," Madam Pomfrey said. "It's astounding, I haven't seen anything like it since I worked at St. Mungos. Have you been around any dark magic lately?"

"No," Selene said slowly.

"Breathe in deeply," Madam Pomfrey said. Selene complied. "This reminds me of a potion. It's the only thing I can imagine that would open up every cut you ever had," Madam Pomfrey said, "Exhale." Again Selene complied.

"Well you seem better now," Madam Pomfrey said. "But stop by this week if you develop any sort of cough or feel fatigued. Those were the symptoms our St. Mungo's patients often had in such situations."

Selene nodded and changed her clothes. She had just finished dressing when Eleanor and Charles entered.

"Thank Merlin you're better," said Eleanor hugging Selene tightly. Charles nudged her.

"You'll squeeze the breathe out of her," he joked. Then he looked at Selene concerned. "What happened? You had me scared to death. I thought half my team was going to be dead or in Azkaban!"

Eleanor moved away looking Selene over in a concerned manner. "You didn't have to come visit," Selene said embarrassed by the trouble she had caused her friends. Since she'd been awake they had visited her often.

"We hoped you'd get out today. I've all been doing some investigating and I think I know what happened," Eleanor said darkly.

"I'm glad one of us knows," Charles said. He wrapped his arm around Selene's shoulder, leading her down the stairs.

"And we want you to come to the kitchen for us to discuss it," said Eleanor.

"The kitchen," Selene asked confused by the location choice. However, when they arrived the mystery solved itself. She hadn't taken two steps into the kitchen before she was surrounded by house elves asking what she needed and how they could assist her. Over their small heads she could see the marauders sitting in chairs with butterbeer and surrounded by candies, cookies, and cakes. Remus was standing up, a look of hesitation and concern on his face.

"Looks like we have enough for now," Eleanor answered gently.

"Let us know if anything is needed," demanded a small female house elf in a squeal.

Selene and Remus just looked at one another in silence for a few moments. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it. Sirius looked between them.

"Cake," he offered.

"Thanks," Selene accepted sitting in the chair next to Remus. Remus sat as well, looking thankfully at Sirius, who shrugged. He pointed to a butterbeer next to Remus and motioned to Selene. Selene pretended not to see the exchange. She felt a flutter in her stomach at Remus' hesitation. It was sweet.

"Butterbeer," offered Remus. Selene nodded and accepted it. He smiled nervously; as if afraid she would start bleeding profusely from her first sip.

"We had to put a blanket over you, I hope it wasn't to hot," Remus said hurriedly. Selene gave him a confused look.

"You were glowing," James explained.

"Pull yourself together, mate," Sirius said nudging his friend.

"Thanks," she said to Remus. She took a bite of chocolate cake. "That must have been when I saw Diana in my dream. They have my blood and they'll be able to use it to make the potion Salazar Slytherin made. With it He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will have power when there is no moon."

"That's what Dumbledore thinks as well," Remus agreed. "He said that Madam Pomfrey mentioned that the only thing that could have done that to you was dark magic, a potion. Can you think of anyone or anything that might have done that?"

"Bellatrix Black," Eleanor answered. Sirius' face darkened.

"When I went to tutor Bella there was a weird smelling smoke in the room and she had a bubble charm, so she didn't smell it. I did and it made me cough. Then later that night every cut I ever had opened," Selene explained. She felt like an idiot, despite all the warnings, despite the meeting she had seen, she still walked right into a trap.

"Didn't Malfoy try to stop the bleeding on your hand," asked Charles.

"He did," said Remus. "He used his handkerchief. It was dripping with blood." Remus touched her hand shyly. "None of this is your fault," he said gently.

"I don't think Malfoy knew what Bellatrix' plan was," Sirius said leaning back. "I've never seen him look so flabbergasted."

"We'll figure it out," James said. "At least we know Malfoy and Bellatrix are Deatheaters in training. That's something."

"How'd you figure out it was Bellatrix, anyway," asked Sirius, looking impressed.

"Oh," Eleanor waved her hand as brushing away the question. "Let's talk about something else."

"I'm interested as well," Remus said. He shifted his body to face Eleanor and Selene felt his hand slide away from hers. She must have unknowingly shown some disappointment because his hand returned, intertwining its fingers with her. She took another sip of butterbeer to hide her gittiness. Remus continued, "We snooped all over the place trying to figure out who might have done the dark magic. We couldn't find it. How did you do it?"

"Well," Eleanor shifted under the eyes now turned to her. "I retraced Selene's steps for the day trying to figure out what was different than any other. We didn't eat anything odd, we didn't do any activities out of the ordinary. But then I realized she tutored someone- Bellatrix. Then I just asked around."

"Just asked around," repeated Sirius.

"Sure," Eleanor shrugged. "Most Slytherins have over-inflated egos. They don't think much of Hufflepuffs so they say veiled comments and threats, as if we can't understand them. I asked around, got some veiled confessions and rumors and put it all together. Pretty simple."

"Wow," James said chewing his candy in thought. "Hufflepuffs really are the best finders."

"Is that a compliment," Charles asked Eleanor. She shrugged, but seemed pleased with herself. "Shouldn't she be expelled for that," Charles added.

"I can't fully prove she did it," admitted Eleanor. "The potion is untraceable and I doubt the Slytherins would be dumb enough to rat out Bellatrix to a professor."

"Can we do something else," asked Sirius. "Something vigilante? Something terrifying?"

"Something legal," suggested Selene.

"Well, I'm out of ideas then," Sirius said. "Perhaps we'll discuss while you all go about your day. The less you know the better." James nodded.

"Well it is only one," Eleanor agreed. "We could go to the lake and relax."

"I've got class, but I'd gladly play hooky," Charles suggested. Eleanor looked at him scornfully. He squirmed momentarily under her gaze. "It's Potions," he admitted. Eleanor simply shook her head and Charles sighed. "Fine!"

"Remus, why don't you go as well," James suggested. Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sirius and I can cover this one. Not sure where Peter's got to today, but he'll help if we run into him."

With one final push from Eleanor, Charles headed to class grumbling darkly. Remus, Selene, and Eleanor headed out to the grounds. February had brought springtime sun a bit earlier than planned and students with free periods were taking full advantage of the warmth. Though the lake had a number of groups along its edge, the largest tree was vacant and so they took their places there and chatted about what ever they fancied as it arrived. At some point Selene fell asleep, her head on Remus' lap as he ran his fingers through her long raven hair and chatted with Eleanor about the prominent rock band Merlin's Maidens. Selene fell asleep in the sun.

Selene was already getting use to her moon dreams. She was slowly making her way through each shadows ascend, and where December and January had resulted in glowing, she was happy to see that now she only glowed when a real discovery was made. Still, as she spotted the young Egyptian Khon's form glowing like the moon, Selene hopped she would not discover anything new and glow worthy. The darkness around them shifted. They were in Egypt, hiding behind a small stone dissection table. All around them were ceramic jars with tops shaped like animals. The door was open, though covered with shorter curtains. There was a commotion outside: people yelling. Selene could see their feet rushing passed. Selene looked back at Khon. A nervous looking servant crouched next to him. Khon peaked over the table again and seemed satisfied with what he saw. He nodded at the servant who, in turn, placed a pharoh's hat on Khon's glowing head and,with delicate care, a beard on Khon's chin. He drew the royal makeup onto Khon's face.

The servant placed a basket next to Khon and looked nervously at it, then to Khon. Khon nodded again and the servant bowed his head in response. He stood and rushed from the room. Selene and Khon were alone, but Khon simply sat there as the colors from the door changed to twilight, and then darkness. He glowed brighter than ever. Finally, with complete darkness outside the curtains, Khon reached into the basket and brought out a black snake. It hissed angrily at him and he cooed something in a language Selene did not understand. The snake calmed itself. Khon held his other arm before the snake, who moved away from it. He cooed again, speaking in what Selene recognized as hisses. The snake bit him on the offered arm and he made a pained expression before swaying from the poison. Khon gave another hiss, placing the snake on the ground. The snake moved a few feet away as Khon fell, eyes closed, against the stone table. What seemed to be an endless stream of silver white air left from his nose, mouth, and bite on his wrist. The mist gathered above him, creating a swirling orb. The snake remained, watching the orb as it floated out of the room and disappeared, lighting the ground outside with silver moonbeams. Selene watched the snake and it turned to her. "I know what you are, monster," drawled the snake.

Selene looked around as the dream world evaporated. Had the snake just spoken to her? Was that relevant to the ascend? She was in darkness again. The same voice broke through, "I've kept track of your sick days. They're always on the full moon. When Professor Dumbledore hears about this…" It wasn't in her dream world. That was the voice of Severus Snape.

Selene kept her eyes closed as she listened. Remus still had his fingers in her hair, but had stopped moving them.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Snivellus," Remus said calmly.

"Does your girlfriend know," hissed Snape back angrily. "She ought to be told that she's in danger. That she can never hope for a future with you. No cozy home, no happy, normal children, no employment. Not if she's with a monster like you."

"That's not very nice to say to someone, after all, I did well on my O. ," Remus replied. "I don't see why anyone would have an issue hiring me, or why you are so concerned with my future."

Selene cracked one eye open. In her sleep she had turned her face to the lake, her right arm tucked under Remus' crossed legs. She considered how uncomfortable this position might be for Remus. The colors of early twilight reflected off of the water. She wondered how long she had been asleep. She stared at the small, barely-there waves in the lake. She moved her finger and one of the small waves grew a bit bigger.

"Werewolf," hissed Snape.

"This obsession is not healthy. If you're secretly in love with me, Snivellus," Remus said, "Just admit it. I'm flattered, really."

Obviously her movement and the water had gone unnoticed by both boys. She moved her wrist, pulling her whole hand from one position to the next. The wave tripled in size. The boys still did not notice.

"Perhaps the Daily Prophet would be interested," Snape hissed. "I can see the headline now: Hogwarts houses dangerous animal. Are your children safe?"

"Snivellus," Remus said, now a tone of sympathy in his voice. "Do you hear yourself? You sound insane."

Selene wondered how large of a wave she could make if she brought her whole arm up. It had worked before when she was sitting in the tree. That had been almost two months ago. She was suppose to get stronger as the night of the ascent approached, which should mean she was stronger now than she was then. She considered this rationale, eyes still closed.

"Listen here, monster," Snape snarled. Selene could tell from his voice that he had taken a few steps closer to Remus. "I don't know why they would ever let mangy, flea-housing, disgusting, rabies ridden thing like you in, but…"

That was enough of that. Selene took both arms from their positions on the ground and pulled them away from the lake towards the tree with such force that it forced her to sit up simultaneously. The effect was just as Selene had anticipated (or, in more honest terms, hoped for). Water from the lake lifted itself in a wave and fell right onto Severus Snape who now stood drenched from head to toe looking like a drowned rat. Selene held back a smile, despite her pleasure at the effectiveness of her plan and pretended to stretch as if she had just woken up. She pretended to yawn to add extra flair, which might have been a bit over the top.

"Where's Eleanor," she asked, rubbing her eyes from sleep. "Oh, hello."

"She had to run do some homework, I think," Remus said. His eyes were watering from the effort to contain his laughter.

"You," hissed Snape reaching into his pocket, and trying to get out his wand. The fabric tangled itself together. Remus held out his own wand and pointed it at Snape, still wandless.

"I think you ought to go, Snape," Remus said firmly. Snape looked torn between rage, disgust, and embarrassment. The emotions flashed across his face in such an array that Selene felt sure his head would explode before their eyes.

"Beauty protecting her beast," he finally snarled. He spat at the ground next to them. He stalked away, dripping as he went, still searching for his wand.

"My interactions with Slytherins this year have been very negative," Selene told Remus. The sky was turning a deeper shade as night began to conquer the sky. She stood, dusting a few leaves that had stuck to her arm. Remus looked very serious.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said taking a few leaves from her hair that she missed. "Not when you just got released from the Hospital Wing earlier today."

"I'm alright," Selene assured him. His hand rest on her cheek, remaining leaves removed. "I just couldn't stand to hear him talking to you like that. It was so mean."

"I'm use to it," Remus said with a weak smile. Selene did not think he looked use to it. They turned to the castle and began walking back, Remus' arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Besides," he added. "It is the truth."

"It is not," snapped Selene. "You're not a monster!"

Remus looked around hurriedly. Seeing everyone else had returned to the castle before dinner and they were alone on the grounds, he sighed. "Most of it was just Snape being hateful. He's not alone." Remus kissed the top of her head. "No one can have a real future with me. I'm a dangerous beast every full moon, except with you. Most jobs don't employ werewolves- certainly not the ministry or schools. How can I have a cozy home, without a job? And I don't even know about the children thing. I imagine they risk inheriting it. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"I don't see you like that," Selene said as they reached the stone steps. She lowered her voice, "Not even a little and I know about your condition. You can't help it."

"Then you're very progressive," Remus said. He kissed her forehead. "Which is good, because I would hope my girlfriend would be." He kissed her cheeks, one at a time. "But, to be fair, you're the new moon. You're sort of phenomenon, aren't you?"

He kissed her, running his hand through her hair once more. The first stars were appearing in the sky as they pulled apart.

"You'll see," Selene said firmly. "There are more people like me."

"I hope not, I can only take one moon," Remus said good-humoredly. Seeing Selene pensive he tried a new tactic as he pulled open the doors. "Let's change the subject, shall we? Let's talk about how you just emptied half the lake on Snape."

Selene couldn't help but smile. "He did look funny, didn't he?"

Selene was happy to receive an owl a week later from Professor Slughorn explaining that no further tutoring was needed. All students had shown improvement and now it was time for the students to prove that they could survive without their wise tutor by their side. The letter made no mention of any outside pressure in the decision and Selene hoped that it was true, but she had a feeling Professor Dumbledore had intervened after Eleanor's discovery.

"I wonder what reason he gave Professor Slughorn," said Eleanor as they sat in the common room playing go fish with Charles and Angela. Angela, a muggle born, had been baffled they knew the game at all. Eleanor reminded her that not everything in the wizarding world needed magic. Wizards and witches played poker.

"Well, maybe it is true. I've improved by one hundred percent," Charles said rearranging his cards. "Do you have a two, Eleanor?"

"Go fish," replied Eleanor. "I doubt Bellatrix ever needed help."

"That whole family is all over the place," Angela said as Charles drew a card. "I heard Sirius was disowned last summer. He stays with James Potter now. The rest are all in Slytherin. I hear the family practically breathes dark arts."

Eleanor raised her eyebrows interested, "disowned?"

"Yes, Sam's father works with Sirius' cousin, Andromeda. She told him," Angela explained. "Selene, do you have any aces?"

Selene handed an ace to Angela who took her pair and put them on the table, pleased with herself.

"Angela?" The teens turned to see Sam, a tall, dark, and handsome (even with the obvious signs of puberty) boy in Angela's year. He walked as if he were still getting use to his length and his cheeks still held some final bits of baby fat. His eyes were so dark they were almost black, but they had a perpetual look of empathy in them. Selene noticed that even in his nervous state, small beads of sweat forming on his hair line, that his mouth turned up pleasantly.

"Yes," Angela asked.

"Would you be willing to accompany me on a picnic on Thursday for Valentines day?"

Angela flushed pink. "That sounds nice, Sam." Sam looked relieved and broke into a full smile.

"I'll meet you down here! I'll let you know what time when it gets closer!" He walked away and Selene noticed a bit of an extra bounce in his step.

"Selene it's your turn," Charles said darkly.

"What's with you," asked Selene. "Do you have a queen, Eleanor?"

Eleanor shook her head and Selene grabbed a card from the deck. It was a queen. She put the pair on the table.

"Not a fan of Valentine's Day is all," Charles said rearranging his cards again. "I just don't understand why everyone makes such a big deal about it."

Selene glanced at Angela, but she seemed not to hear a word being said, stealing glances over to the area where Sam sat working on his homework with his mates. Eleanor seemed to think the same thing because she kicked Charles and gave him a look.

"Fine," he snapped. "It's hard to be different at this school, especially on Valentine's Day. That's the last I'll say about it. Now, give me your fives, Angela. Angela? Are you playing or not?" But Angela was stuck in la-la-land.

Later while their dorm mates slept Eleanor rolled over and hissed, "Selene? Are you and Remus doing anything for Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it," Selene whispered back. She'd never had anything to do on Valentine's Day. She thought about what Charles had said, the look in his eyes.

That night Selene sat in Heng-O's home. Red paper covered the deities in the room and the mirror on the far room had been removed, leaving a light imprint on the wall. She sat in the room with Heng-O's family: husband, grandmothers, grandfathers, mothers, fathers, and children. One man Selene could not place.

"What you would call the undertaker," Heng-O explained.

They all sat in traditional Chinese attire, watching patiently as Heng-O glowed more and more. Selene watched as the children, a boy of about eight and a girl of about four, began to bob their heads with sleep. The grandmothers both stood, moving towards the children as if to shuffle them to bed, but Heng-O respectfully took command. She lifted the girl up and the boy stood to follow. Selene watched as the girl sniffled and sobbed giving her mother a hug. The son followed close behind, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Selene followed them at a slight distance, feeling as if she were watching a private moment that she was not supposed to see. Heng-O lay the girl down and the boy joined. Heng-O kissed the top of their heads and muttered something Selene could not hear- a private message not to be shared for the purpose of ascending.

Secure with their placement, Heng- O returned to the window glowing more and more brightly until it was blinding. The rest of the group turned away to shield their eyes, but Selene was getting use to the dream light. Without losing a moment to hesitation, Heng-O stood, moved to a mat, and lay down. She appeared to fall asleep. Each deep breath released a snake of silver mist. With each exhale it crept two steps out and with each intake of breath it seemed to take one step back. Slowly it grew into the familiar orb of mist before it filled the sky with light- a new moon for the next five hundred years. Heng-O's body remained on the map, as if in sleep.

There was a sound behind Selene, like a muffled wail, almost animalistic in it's pain. She turned to see the noise had come from one of the grandmother's. It was followed by another such wail, this time from the father. The man Selene could not place stood and began to wipe Heng-O's face using a damp towel with talcum power. The wailing increased.

Heng-O appeared next to Selene suddenly. Heng-O sighed and said, "It is hardest to hurt those that we love, especially for a world we do not know, but to avoid that hurt would destroy them and the world."

Selene felt her cheek wet with a sadness she did not fully understand. This ascent had occurred centuries ago. In a time and place distant from Selene, yet the wails carried pain that no other shadows had. With great focus Selene opened her eyes in her own bed in the Hufflepuff dorm. All around her were the sounds of snores. She glowed lightly in the dark, light shimmering on her cheek through the water from her dream world.

After the lunar memory, Selene felt the week slip away like sand through her fingers. She still enjoyed her classes and banter with Eleanor, but it seemed some how distant. Ever present were the news clippings passed around the hall of missing persons; articles of muggle towns attacked and muggle born families targeted; students whose parents at the ministry were more and more worried. Selene felt more and more guilty. She had allowed those committing such crimes to have more power. In a little over a month He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have power when no one else did, unless she ascended. She didn't know if the wizarding world could take much more of him.

In her attempt to distract herself, and show some holiday cheer, she and Eleanor hatched a plan for Valentine's Day. When they arrived in the Great Hall there were hearts raining from the ceiling. Heart themed food was scattered about the table in between ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Not too bad," said Charles as he sat next to them. He pushed the heart shaped cakes away from his seat. He nodded to the Slytherin table, "Still, that's what is really disgusting."

Selene and Eleanor turned to the Slytherin table. Narcissa was cooing over a large bear holding a heart.

"It's bigger than her head," Selene said.

"It sings," Charles said. He pretended to throw up. "I was there when Malfoy gave it to her. All that money and he used it all to cheese up Valentine's Day."

A delighted sound rose from the students as the owls entered with the mail, dropping packages and cards on students.

"I really hope there is no more singing," said Charles grabbing a bit of salad to eat. Just as he was about to take a bite, a heart shaped card fell on top of his salad. "Bloody owl."

Fredrick dropped onto his shoulder and nipped his ear, personally offended. Another heart shaped card fell onto the salad. Then Pipsqueak hopped onto the table, hooting. Charles looked at Selene suspiciously. He opened the first card and read out loud, "O' captain, my captain! You're a Keeper. Love, Selene." He looked back at Selene. A skeptical look on his face, though he could not help that the corners of his mouth twitched, "Really?"

"Read mine," Eleanor said excitedly.

Charles opened the other heart shaped card and read, "I can't Beater round the bush- you're the best! Love, Eleanor." Before he could comment another card fell, then another, then another, until dozens and dozens of cards sat in front of him. Charles looked at them in shock.

"You didn't," he began.

"Oh no, no," Selene assured him. "We did send one valentine card to every person in Hufflepuff."

"It seemed mean to leave anyone out," Eleanor added.

"But we did not send all of these," Selene said pointing to the pile. "That would be insane."

"We just mentioned to a few select people that we were sending you cards," Eleanor said with a shrug. "And your fan club did the rest." Then, ina sing-song voice she added, "People like you!" Charles looked through the cards one by one, salad completely forgotten.

Fredrick hooted and transferred to Selene's shoulder, nudging her with his beak. She looked down to see a small red square on her plate. She opened it and read, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm bad at poetry, but I'd love to see you. Meet me by the statue of the humpback witch tonight at eight. See you there! Love, Remus."

That night Selene stood camouflaged by the Chameleon charm. The statue of the humpback witch felt cool against her back. She wasn't sure what they were going to do. In Herbology she had found herself considering the possibilities: a late night trip to the Astronomy tower, a dinner in the kitchen, perhaps a walk along the forbidden forest edge? Was Valentine's Day supposed to be especially special? Selene wasn't sure. She had opted for muggle clothes: a deep purple v-neck sweater over a pair of jeans. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see… no one.

"Took a page from your book and used the Chameleon charm," Remus said. "Stay camouflaged, just for now. I have a surprise."

Despite being invisible to his eye, Selene tugged on her sweater nervously, wondering if she looked okay. She wondered if she smelled okay! Selene wondered if normal teenage girlfriends had to worry about that. Remus turned to the humpback witch and prodded it, muttering. The hump swung open.

"In we go," Remus said. "I'll give you a boost." Selene felt a hand on her shoulder and she blindly lifted her right leg. She was relieved it met with an invisible hand that boosted her up into the hump. Inside she slide down a bit, there was a tunnel going into darkness. There was the sound of someone sliding down into the tunnel behind her, then the hump closed and they were in darkness.

"Lumos," muttered Selene. Her wand lit up and Remus did the same.

"Just keep going forward. When the tunnel starts to turn up that means we're almost there."

They crawled for what felt like ages. Selene felt herself sweating and the teenage self-conscious again wondered how she smelled and looked. She was sure her hair was a mess, and she wasn't even going to get started on her knees, which were scrapping against the dirt tunnel floor.

"This is on the map as well," asked Selene as they continued to crawl.

"It's all on the map. We found it in our second year," Remus said cheerfully. "One of the most enjoyable tunnels. You'd be surprised how many of Hogwart's passageways and rooms are pointless. Basically lots of storage with thousands of years worth of junk."

"Are you feeling okay," asked Selene as the tunnel began to have an incline. "It's almost full moon, isn't it?"

"Keeping track of my schedule," said Remus in a teasing tone. "Or just comparing notes with Snape?"

"I don't think Snape wants to come near me with any liquids around," Selene said with a snicker. She thought about Snape and their meeting earlier in the month. "Margret Hatcher,Charlotte Abott, Victoria Knox, Theresa Thomas."

"Are we playing a game," asked Remus.

"Those are all girls in the passed five years who have had crushes on you," Selene said. Then, sensing Remus' skepticism she added, "Girls talk, you know."

"I didn't hear your name in there," Remus teased.

"I said in the last five years," Selene replied. "I've liked you much longer."

"Well, aren't I popular," Remus said.

"Quite popular, actually," Selene agreed. "No Sirius Black, for sure, but were you aiming to be?"

"Merlin, no," Remus said with a laugh. "I don't know how he has the time." She had reached the top of the tunnel. There was a circular wooden cover, almost like a barrel.

"Allow me," Remus said squeezing next to her. She could feel him next to her as he lifted his arm and pushed the cover up, it gave a low creak from lack of use. He paused, listening. Then, he pushed it open all the way. Selene felt Remus push himself up, and the tunnel felt suddenly cold.

"Give me your hand," Remus said. "To your left."

Selene felt the empty air until her hand met his. He helped her up. She looked around. They were surrounded by barrels and shelves. The door at the top of the stairs opened and someone, a man, entered. Light shown into the storage room to reveal piles of candies and chocolates. The man adjusted his robes and looked at the boxes right next to Selene. Shaking his head he went to the other side of the room, muttering to himself about last minute Valentine's Day customers. Selene felt a hand on her shoulder. It moved down her arm to her hand, where Remus intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her arm a tug. She walked quietly behind him, stepping once or twice on his shoe. They snuck up the stairs into the light of Honeydukes. The store was bustling with men and women. Some in pairs, others looking rushed, as if they needed to be somewhere else and had stopped by for a moment that had lasted too long. They went down an empty aisle and Remus appeared before Selene. She was glad to see he had opted for muggle clothes as well. In the light he looked as healthy as ever, despite the full moon being so close.

"So, good date choice," asked Remus.

"Amazing," Selene said looking around.

"Want to undo the Chameleon charm so I can see you? Otherwise I'll have to keep finding you like a bloodhound."

Selene smiled embarrassed. With a quick wand movement she appeared again. Remus kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful!"

They wandered about the store for a bit before exiting into Hogsmeade, which had streamers of pink and red hanging from storefront windows. There were more couples on the street, wandering around before or after their Valentine's meal. Remus paused every so often to check a store or street.

"Sometimes professors come down here after hours," Remus explained as he peaked into one café. He peaked into a bookstore called Pandora's Plethora of Books. Deciding the coast was clear they walked in. The store was a labyrinth of shelves and books- old and new, novels and textbooks. The whole place smelled of sage and aging print. They walked through the labyrinth organized by color, then subject, then just a hodgepodge of books, as if this part had been forgotten about mid-sorting project. Selene ran her hand across the books as they passed them, feeling the different textures.

"This is my favorite place in all of Hogsmeade," Remus confessed. "I brought Peter, James, and Sirius here, but they got bored pretty quickly."

"Not really men of intellect," asked Selene with at teasing tone.

"Sirius and James are definitely men of action," agreed Remus.

"And Peter?"

"I'm not completely sure. A man of compassion?"

"Two men of action, one of compassion, and one of intellect. What a group!"

"The first time I ever came here was with my mother, after the accident, after we moved," Remus touched his arm where the bite scar still sat. "She was a wreck. By that point dad had left, so she was sort of working alone and didn't know what to do with her son."

Selene listened quietly, intertwining her fingers in his more tightly. "She came in and told the clerk she was working on study for the ministry: 'The Werewolf, Then and Now: a Historical Context.' Mum is pretty creative. The clerk led her to a few places and I just wandered away into the stacks. For a bit I wondered if I could simply get lost in here with these books and never leave. I didn't think I'd ever have friends again. I'd never go to school. But if I stayed in here, I could live without bothering anyone or needing anyone. Course, I also planned on living off of chocolate frogs, so the plan needed some serious revising."

They continued walking, up one aisle, down another. Selene wasn't sure the store ever ended, it seemed to expand farther and farther as if it housed every book ever written. They reached a new area, this one with neatly lined shelves and large ancient plaques above each aisle. "Muggle Literature" read one sign, then there was "On Dragons," followed by an expansive aisle titled "On Hippogriffs." Who knew there was such an interest in Hippogriffs?

"She cried with joy when Professor Dumbledore came to invite me to Hogwarts," Remus said pausing for half of a second at the aisle labeled, "On Werewolves." "It's not very romantic talk is it?" He smiled embarrassed. Selene touched his arm.

"I'm glad you're sharing it with me, it's important to you."

"I guess I've never really told anyone," Remus confessed. "When I brought Sirius, James, and Peter here they found this aisle and were here for half an hour, despite my trying to get them to go to other aisles with me. By the next month they knew what I was, but they didn't abandon me, like I was sure they would. They figured out a way to join me safely." He paused in thought, and then turned to her with a smile. "See anything you like?"

"Everything," said Selene.

"You're an expensive date," Remus replied looking around. Selene stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly. "But, then again this is my first Valentine's Day date, maybe that's just how it works."

"I don't know, either," shrugged Selene. They moved out of the store and towards a café. They entered to see it looked as if a Valentine's Day card had thrown up the decorations: pink and red everywhere with romantic music and a floating cupid. "But, let's just agree this isn't how it's suppose to be," offered Selene looking around horrified. Remus agreed and they headed to the Three Broomsticks.


	13. Chapter 13: Before the New Moon Rises

Chapter 13: Before the New Moon Rises

The rest of the month was quiet. The only gossip worthy event was a strange illness that had befallen some of the Slytherin house which made them bed ridden with spouts of vomiting and, oddly enough, expressions of embarrassing secrets to their closest observer. Selene noted that James and Sirius seemed especially pleased with this illness, listening to anyone who would discuss it, except when Lily was present. Then James looked concerned and wondered aloud what could have happened to set off such an illness. Selene felt sure Lily was not buying the act, but the Head Girl would smile lightly at James as if bemused despite her better judgment.

Selene dreamed of the lunar shadows ascending almost every night in March. Soma, Nanna, Mawu, Tsuki-Yomi, and Ix Chel visited her night after night, sometimes showing, sometimes talking to her instead.

The night of March seventeenth, the young Aztec warrior Coyolxauhqui stood next to Selene as they watched her lead an army of four hundred Southerners to battle, fully aglow under a moonless sky. Their enemies, under Cuahuitlicac, shrunk away. But one warrior with blue painted on his arms and legs charged forward. His face was painted with diagonal blue lines and a feathered sandal on his right foot.

"That is Huitzilopochtli," said Coyolxauhqui, who stood watching next to Selene. "After my ascent they will say that we were siblings and that he, enraged, threw my head into the sky to become the moon."

Selene turned away as Huitzilopochtli's sword met Coyolxauhqui. There was the noise of attempted retreat. Selene looked at the Coyolxauhqui, shielding her eyes from the bloodshed. She looked pleased with the scene.

"It is an honorable warrior's death," she assured Selene. "To live on in mythology. It is something the more modern moons do not enjoy."

Selene was happy to wake up the next morning to Eleanor poking her cheek. Selene felt a little queasy from the ancient blood. She was okay with being forgotten if it meant she didn't have to lead an army to war with spears and swords.

"I've got quite the day planned," Eleanor said.

"What about classes," asked Selene stretching. She looked at her clock. It was nine. She sat up. "Did I sleep through my alarm?"

"No, I turned it off," Eleanor said. "Today we're skipping classes. Charles is ecstatic about it. Obviously, not for the reason we are skipping."

"What," asked Selene still groggy from sleep.

"It's our last day with real flesh and blood Selene, so we intend to spend it with you. No worry of O. , homework, classes, or deatheaters."

"Maybe a little concern about deatheaters," offered Selene getting up to change.

"Only if they give us a reason," Eleanor said firmly. Selene laughed as they began the Eleanor-planned day. It included climbing trees, basking in the sun with Fredrick and Pipsqueak, and having tea in the kitchen in their nicest dress robes. The marauders and Lily joined by the lake. The boys all agreed that the weather was nice enough for a swim, though Lily argued the lake was freezing, besides you weren't suppose to swim in it.

"Don't worry Lily," Sirius said hitting his puffed out chest with his fist. "We men can handle it."

They jumped in as the girls watched from the shore chatting and laughing.

"It's great," said James unconvincingly. His lips had started to turn blue. "Y-you l-ladies are sure y-you don't want to j-join?"

"I think we're fine," Eleanor assured him with a laugh. Remus sent a splash their way, making Charles and Sirius guffaw. That is, until Selene raised her hand and flicked her wrist, sending a tidal wave of water over the boys.

"That's not fair," shouted Charles.

"Do it again to teach them a lesson," suggested Lily. Selene complied. That was the end of the splash war. Sirius pretended to be dead in the lake from their loss.

After dinner she stopped by Professor Dumbledore's office to finalize the plan. At the strike of midnight she would begin to glow and at that time Moody would relocate her to a safe area, though the exact location was not specified. There she could wait for the time to ascend. After wards Remus walked with Selene along the edge of the forest.

"Doesn't seem quite fair, does it," Remus said. "That you should have to become the moon. You couldn't just be normal."

"Says the werewolf," Selene said nudging him playfully. "Besides, I'll keep an eye out, when I'm up there."

"My worst enemy," Remus replied.

"And anytime you see a boggart, you'll see me as well."

"You know, you've gotten a lot meaner since I've been hanging around you. I think I'm a bad influence on you." Remus took her hand and spun her to face him, kissing her.

"You're coming at midnight to help Moody," asked Selene hopefully. She felt breathless after her kiss. For a moment she felt the weight of tomorrow's task on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't miss it," said Remus with a smile. Selene took a step forward to continue their walk, but Remus didn't move. He was glaring ahead to a place where the Forbidden Forest came especially close to the castle wall. A hooded figure moved from the forest, back towards the castle. They stood in silence, forced to remember that they were not alone.

Remus walked her to the Hufflepuff common room after dinner. With a devilish smile he pulled her close. Selene could smell his cologne as it wrapped around her. They stood like this for what felt like ten minutes. "See you at midnight," Remus said finally. His voice sounded torn. He didn't move.

"See you soon," Selene agreed. She kissed him. She assured herself that it would seem like no time at all, but part of her wished it would never come. That they could simply stay just like this, in front of the Hufflepuff common room entrance for the rest of the night, that she would wake up and the New Moon would be a forgotten dream. But, as all good things do, the embrace came to an end as the common room door opened and a second year came out. He looked surprised to see the two teens, then flushed as if witnessing a very personal moment.

"I'll be here at midnight," Remus repeated. "Not smelling like vinegar."

Selene entered the common room and yawned. She felt more tired than she normally did at this time. Originally she had planned to stay up until midnight, but now she thought she might nap first. As she drifted to sleep, she wondered if feeling tired were a symptom of the ascending process. It must be, because it felt like no time passed between her eyes closing and feeling herself pulled out of bed and lifted. She felt groggy and distance. Perhaps she even fell back asleep. She couldn't tell, but fought to wake up.

"Remus, if you let me just wake up first I can walk by myself," she said. Her room was icy cold. It felt as if a breeze were rolling in. Underground? She forced her eyes open to see that she was not in her Hufflepuff dorm room. Instead she was being carried in a forest area. A man with a dark hood and mask looked at her from her right, his wand out for any possible attacks.

"Oh, so you're awake then, I guess our sleeping potion wasn't as strong as I thought," said the voice. He looked at her with leering eyes. "Won't the Dark Lord be so very pleased to see that you're awake and out of Hogwarts?"

Selene fought to wake up more quickly, but she could not seem to blink the sleep from her eyes. Instead she looked around dazed at the people around her. They were all robed, all silent, all glancing at her. Each set of eyes showed a different emotion, some leered, others laughed. A few were nervous and unsure. She could tell these were no deatheaters-in-training. These were the real deal. She was disheartened to see that she had no idea where they were, but she had a feeling they were still within Hogwarts territory. The familiar sounds and smells of the forest convinced her. She heard a rustle near them and a few deatheaters looked at the bushes quickly.

"Faster," hissed one of the robed figures next to her.

"We are almost there," the carrier snapped back, shifting Selene's weight on his shoulder. Selene was now awake enough to notice that her wrists and ankles could not separate. She lifted her wrists to see her watch, which wasn't there.

"It's only about 11:30," said a woman's voice next to her. Selene turned her head painfully up to see a woman pulling off her mask. She looked very familiar. Bellatrix and Narcissa's mother had none of the beauty of her daughters. She did not retain any charm or elegance that Narcissa had, nor did she have any of the beauty and cunning that showed on Bellatrix's face. Instead, her old face was simply haggard with stupid glee, but the sort of face that read like a book. "I assume you're looking for the time? Sorry we didn't have a chance to grab some of you comforts." She was clearly not sorry at all.

"I must say I was impressed it took such strategy to get your blood," Mrs. Black said. "My Bella was quite clever to have made that potion to open all those wounds. Bit extreme, but she's always had a flair for the dramatic. And untraceable as well, no one knew what to make of it."

"I knew it was her," snapped Selene, trying to wipe that smug look off of Mrs. Black's face. It was one thing to be kidnapped, but Selene refused to listen to a parent boast about her horrible daughter. That was simply adding insult to injury.

Mrs. Black waved her hand as if brushing aside a piece of lint in the air. "Not before you bled all over Lucious' handkerchief. I was worried Lucious would panic seeing you bleed like that. His plan was much more mild. But when Bella said that didn't work, I knew Bella would fix it right up. She is so resourceful."

Mrs. Black looked over admiringly to a figure farther ahead and Selene turned her head the other way. She wondered if that was Bellatrix Black, joined the big leagues after her accomplishment. There was a sound in the bushes again, but it was so soft and distant sounding, Selene thought maybe she was hearing things in her desperation. No one else seemed bothered by it. Certainly not Mrs. Black, who continued on her bragging spree.

"Narcissa is such a lucky girl to have Lucious, don't you think," she continued, not even looking at Selene's face anymore. Clearly enthralled with her conversation with herself. "But for all the boy's charm and wit, he simply has too much heart. He wanted only to get the drop from you with glass or a stain on a paper airplane. But, no matter, when he becomes a deatheater he'll find out how to channel his loyalty." She gave Selene a smile that was reminiscent of the one Bella had had as she called "don't fall off your broom." Selene sighed, she sure had fallen off her broom now.

"Are we there yet?" snapped a deep voice. It occurred to Selene that she was surrounded almost completely by strangers- strangers and Bellatrix Black. She wasn't sure which was more depressing.

"Just a little while longer and we'll be off the protected area. Then we can disapparate," replied another voice, this one softer, but colder, like ice slowly melting down your back. "See, there." The speaker pointed to a clearing a few feet away.

In a flash, three figures appeared, blocking the way. The deatheaters all halted and Selene looked up to try and make out their faces.

"Move, in the name of the dark lord," snapped one of the robed figures, whipping out his wand.

"I love when they fight back," snarled the familiar voice of Darcy, who in a flash had leapt forward, over the flash of purple light shot at him. He seemed to appear again just over the deatheater who had shot the spell before landing on him. Selene turned away and tried to close her mind and ears to the sound of eating she could hear. She felt the grip of her carrier lessen as he watched, horrified.

"You seem to be stealing our little moonstone," said Guinevere. The deatheaters had stopped moving, apparently horrorstruck at the feast going on in front of them. Selene wiggled, kneeing the person carrying her in the nose, an unintended benefit. She felt herself falling and hit the floor painfully on her wand arm. Trying to separate her arms and legs she found they were securely bound with a spell. The deatheater who had been carrying her, a large troll-like figure, turned. His hand held his face, right where his nose would be under the mask. He grabbed her elbow, pulling her upright.

"They sent so many, it's like a buffet," Launcelot said, looking hungrily at all the deatheaters. "Surely Dumbledore will understand. He's mine." Launcelot pointed at the troll-like deatheater trying to pick Selene up again. The troll-like deatheater paused and looked behind him, horror filling his eyes. She smiled at the two vampires, still ignoring the sounds next to her.

What happened next, happened so quickly that Selene had to recount it to herself later. With a yell, the deatheaters all pulled out their wands. A purple blast was shot at Darcy, who attempted to leap into a nearby tree, but leapt right into another purple line. He froze midair, eyes open wide in shock, blood still surrounding his mouth. Then there was the sound of cracking and lines began to appear on his face. Selene watched in fascinated horror as the cracks widened and he began to disappear at a rapid pace, his ashes being carried off in the wind.

"What new magic is this," hissed Launcelot looking at Guinevere. "Dumbledore never told us about this."

"It's only temporary," replied Guinevere, who narrowed her eyes at the deatheaters. They formed a line before her, a wall between the vampires and the moon. The troll-like deatheater pushed Selene down again and joined the ranks.

"We must get to the clearing before midnight, it is 11:50. Lets make this quick," He said in a gruff voice. Selene moved her elbows so that she rolled into a nearby bush. Where were centaurs when you needed them? She sat up, again trying to separate her wrists and ankles. She peaked through the bushes to see three deatheaters hit Guinevere with a purple blast at once. She froze, body cracking. Launcelot charged at two of the shooters, snatching them in his arms and biting viciously at their wrists. They screamed in pain. One pulled a wooden stake from his robes. With a flick of 's wand the stake punctured Launcelot's heart. As if in slow motion, Launcelot made eye contact with her, a look of bewildered horror on his face. He looked at the moon, dimming slowly out of sight.

"The weakest time to fight," he said quietly, though she heard it as if he whispered it in her ear. "No old moon, and no new moon." Then he fell and with it fell away his remains. Selene stood horrorstruck, surprised at the hot tears that she realized fell down her cheek. She wiped them away with her bound wrists and looked down, something was wrong. Her fingers and toes had begun to go numb, then her hands, then her feet. It moved from her limbs and met in the middle of her torso.

"It's 11:59," shouted someone. "Get the New Moon."

Selene felt her body lifted, a drop of blood fell onto her arm as the troll-like deatheater put her on his shoulders. He rushed into the clearing as someone yelled, "disapparate!"

The troll-like deatheater gripped her tightly and she felt a tug behind her navel as a shock of electric current sweep over her body. The combination of the two made her feel lightheaded. The last thing she saw as they whooshed through the strange in-between realm of apparation and disapparation was her hands glowing silver like the moon.


	14. Chapter 14: Da Ja'Moon

Chapter 14: De Ja'Moon

Selene awoke in a bed, patchwork quilt pulled up to her ears. She sat up, her arms and legs unbound, limbs their normal olive color. Eleanor was tying her shoes on the bed across from her.

"I was just about to wake you up," Eleanor said cheerfully. Seeing Selene's confused face, Eleanor asked, "What's the matter, Selene? You look like you've seen a ghost, are you alright?"

"I think," Selene paused confused. "What day is it?"

"March eighteenth," Eleanor said cheerfully. "I have such a day planned for us!"

Selene tried to rub sleep from her eyes. She had the strangest sense of déjà vu. "I had the weirdest dream," she said as she made her bed. Eleanor tapped her foot impatiently. She relayed the dream as they made their way to breakfast. As they entered the Great Hall, Selene saw Remus at the Gryffindor table. He waved at Selene.

"Wait, wait," Eleanor said as they took a seat, "vampires were trying to save you and they died?"

Selene nodded again.

"Impressive."

Selene blinked at Eleanor. Her mouth had moved and she had spoken but what had come out was not her voice. It had sounded like… Selene shook her head. There was no way Eleanor could sound like Artemis. Eleanor, not knowing Selene's thoughts, continued unperturbed, "You're probably just nervous. How would deatheaters ever get into Hogwarts?"

Selene shrugged, pushing the feeling of déjà vu from her mind. The first stop on Eleanor's list was flying. When they arrived in the quidditch pitch they saw James, Remus, and Sirius waiting for them there. Remus kissed her forehead.

"None of that," scolded Sirius. "Shall we fly?" He handed her a broom. "It's a relay. The route is around the astronomy tower three times, through an open window, out another one, under the Womping Willow and over Hagrid's cabin. Then, back here where Remus and James will be waiting to repeat. First team to finish wins. Questions?"

Selene shook her head as James motioned someone over. "Lily will say ready, set, go," explained James.

Selene smiled hello at Lily, secretly embarrassed she had not seen Lily before. She must have missed her, perhaps. Looking around Selene could not see Eleanor anywhere. It was like she had disappeared. Peter stood leaning against the castle wall. Odd, she hadn't seen him either.

Selene didn't have time to dwell as Remus kissed her good luck and she hopped on her broom. With a signal from Lily, they were off. Flying at full speed she circled the astronomy tower, once, twice, thrice, and then through the open window. Sirius sped behind her, inching closer and closer. He was right next to her as the exit window approached. He turned to her, face aglow with laughter and opened his mouth to speak, but it was not of a heckle or joke to distract her. Instead the familiar calm and rational voice of Soma, a voice only heard a few times before but still recognizable, said, "Do you care for him?"

"What," Selene asked seeing not Soma, but Sirius looking at her. In her surprise she tilted her broom down and caught a spare desk, flipping off her broom and onto her back. Sirius paused momentarily to make sure she was unharmed. She waved to show she was okay and he zipped out the window. Selene sat there for a moment. Normally with a fall like that the air would be knocked out of her. She inhaled and exhaled easily. She didn't feel any pain whatsoever- as if she had fallen on cushions. She leapt up and onto her broom. Once she was out of the window she could see Sirius zoom under the flailing branches of the Womping Willow. She leaned forward to speed up, dodging a plant fist, then another. Sirius we just starting around Hagrid's cabin, obviously confident that he was far in the lead- classic Gryffindor hubris. She was on his tail in a moment and gave him a wink as she passed his surprised face.

Selene could see her destination approaching. Wind whipping passed her ears made it so all she could hear was a constant whooshing sound. She didn't dare look back, lest she slow without meaning to. In the constant wind, she could hear something else. It tickled her ear and made her spine tingle uncomfortably, like the feeling of eyes on you without your knowing. Hidden within the breeze was a whisper, " the price of being a God, as the muggles call us, is a high price." Selene looked back at Sirius, his eyes were narrowed in concentration as he tried to catch up with her. Only the wind whipped passed her ear, the whisper was gone just as suddenly as it had come.

She landed and high- fived Remus, who shot off. Seconds later Sirius did the same. Selene saw Eleanor leaning against the castle wall. Peter and Lily were gone.

"Are you alright," Eleanor asked.

"I keep hearing lunar shadows worse than usually," Selene said sneaking a glance at Sirius again. He was watching the astronomy tower closely, using his hand to block the sun. Selene felt Eleanor's arms wrap around her comfortingly.

"It's probably just a symptom of tomorrow, you know?" Eleanor pushed Selene's hair out of the way, like a mother would to a child who needs a haircut. They stood like this in silence until James and Remus landed. James feet touched the ground first making Sirius give a victory whoop. James noticed the two girls and nodded to Remus and Sirius. They joined the hug, uninvited.

"I'm very sad your going to ascend and all that junk," Sirius said in their hug. There was a moment of silence. Then Sirius broke the circle and grabbed his broom. "But glad we whipped you in a race first!"

"No one likes a sore winner," Remus said, lacing his fingers through Selene's as they all began to move away from the pitch.

"As they say, 'keep practicing and discovering. Love and lose. Be careful and aware," James said with a smirk. Selene paused.

"Who says that," she asked confused. James shrugged.

"James, who says that?"

James looked at her over his shoulder. "I think you said Mawu did or something."

"When did I say that?" she felt uneasy.

"Just now, didn't you?" Had she mentioned it? She didn't think she had.

As the day wore on, she saw and heard the voices more and more. Khon's pharaoh hat lay on the grass next to her. In the next moment it was gone. Tsuki-Yomi's voice whispered in the grass, "Soon you will be brightest of all of us. The most dim was the moon first, but we all seem the same after a certain point." Fredrick flew over her without taking noticing, in fact, no animals came to her as she walked in the forbidden forest. No vampires or centaurs approached. She flicked her wrist at her water cup during lunch and the water sat motionless. Was this a symptom of the day before the ascent? Did all her powers vanish before rushing back with the rest of the moon? She felt a nagging feeling nudging her mind as if trying to wake it from a daze, but it was speaking so quietly that Selene could barely hear it. She could barely feel it because the touch was so light. Selene felt tired.

"You know what will make you feel better," Remus asked kissing her forehead.

"What," Selene asked curiously.

"A swim, lets go."

She laughed and they rushed off to change into swimsuits before meeting again at the lake and jumping into the freezing cold water. Selene surfaced, confused. The water wasn't cold at all. It was not warm. It didn't even feel like water. It felt like some Jell-O imitation. She flicked her wrist. No wave was made, no ripple, just a splash from the water that had caught onto her hand. It hit Remus, who laughed.

"So you want a splash war, eh," he said with a smile. He splashed her back, but even on her face the water felt odd. She looked down at her hands in the water. They looked normal. She could see herself treading water and beneath that… there was a flash of an image: the face of Artemis with her mouth open but no swirling cloud of mist.

Selene blinked and it was gone, but she swore she had seen it in the water, looking up at her expectantly. She lay on her back as the marauders splashed water at one another. Ears submerged, the world was quiet. Selene closed her eyes, seeking darkness to reassure herself, but behind her lids she saw glowing silver light. She opened her eyes again to find herself looking at the clear sky. She closed her eyes again; in the silver glow she felt no splash of the water on her face. She could not smell the lake, or the breeze or the grass. Instead it smelled like mildew and rot. She felt suffocated. She could hear muffled yelling, getting louder, louder, louder. Then as if right next to her ear she heard the voice of Diana say, "Technically, your unconscious."

She gasped and opened her eyes to see she was in a bed, patchwork quilt pulled up to her ears. She sat up, her arms and legs unbound, limbs their normal olive color. Eleanor was tying her shoes on the bed across from her.

"I was just about to wake you up," Eleanor said cheerfully. "What's the matter, Selene? You look like you've seen a ghost, are you alright?"

"Breakfast," Selene said jumping out of bed and throwing on shoes. Eleanor followed behind. When they entered the Great Hall Selene spotted Remus at the Gryffindor table, just as he had been last time they did this. She jogged over and sat next to him, pushing Peter to the side.

"Kiss me," she demanded. Remus blinked surprised, but pleased.

"Alright." He lifted her hand and kissed the knuckle.

"No," Selene said, looking down the table of Gryffindors. No one was paying them any attention except for the marauders next to Remus. "Kiss me here." She pointed to her lips expectantly.

"Selene means business this morning," teased Sirius.

"I have morning breathe," Remus said with a smile. "Wolf morning breath is worst of all."

Selene leaned over and closed her eyes, kissing Remus as forcibly as she could. But on her lips she felt no lips. She could not smell him or feel him or sense him at all behind her closed lids. All she could do was smell was rot and mildew, all she could see was glowing silver light. The nagging voice in the back of her head suddenly burst through as if it were screaming next to her ear. Except that it was not one voice, it was many.

"I was never able to do such things so soon before the spring," declared Ix Chel, "I couldn't control water with such precision until it was mid winter."

"And I hear whispers that even when she is not aglow, she effects those who have conditions effected by the moon," agreed Coyolxauhqui loudly.

It was every familiar lunar shadow all yelling at once in her mind as her nose smelled that rotting and her senses felt nothing but empty air. Selene wanted to cover her ears but with her eyes closed, she felt like her hands could not move. They felt trapped and bound.

"We are all connected by the bond of our blood tribe. Now that you know the tribal secret, you can see us in your dreams," Tsuki-Yomi's calm voice said, though it echoes so loudly Selene felt as if her head would split.

"Because you now know what you are, and have used your power, you are connected to the moon. We are in the moon."

"After a certain thousand years or so, our souls go wherever souls go, but until then they remain in the moon. To help out. We are less powerful then the new moon, but each helps to train the moons power," explained Yarikh's voice, gruff and commanding, tearing through her headache and worsening it.

Selene forced her eyes open to make the noise stop and she found herself not at Hogwarts but in a cloud of white- silver mist, glowing and pure. There was no smell and no sound, not even crickets. Selene looked around and tried to move but found she was bound to a wall by a chain across her waist and around her arms. Her feet were free. She closed her eyes and opened them again to find the same thing. A figure moved forward and Selene recognized the long flowing hair and robes of Diana.

"What's going on," Selene asked. Diana pointed and Selene saw that her feet were glowing so brightly that it made her eyes ache. She was barefoot. She hadn't gotten shoes before the deatheaters had kidnapped her from Hogwarts in her dream. She had no shoes now. She looked at Diana. "Where am I?" asked Selene.

Diana seemed to dim as a breathe of air that left her swirled into white mist and was inhaled by Selene, who coughed. Diana smiled and replied, in a voice so soft that Selene would not have heard it had the white mist not been so silent, "Technically, your unconscious."

With a final blink, Selene opened her eyes to find herself in a windowless dungeon lit by only her increasing glow. She needed to know what time it was and if she could ascend. There was the sound of dripping water in the corner, an ancient leak gone unnoticed and unfixed. The scent of rot and mildew filled Selene's nostrils and with a flick of her fingers, the water jutted to the left and fell away from the puddle. She moved her hand again and a wave moved in the puddle. Then, she moved again, pulling a line of water from the puddle and beginning to slash at the chains on her arms as if using a nail file.


	15. Chapter 15: The Moon in the Snake's Den

Chapter 15: The Moon in the Snake's Nest

Selene wasn't sure what time it was, but she could see herself slowly growing brighter. Or maybe that was in her imagination. She sighed. For all she knew she had been here for an hour, a day, a month. Well, maybe not a month, she thought continuing to move the water back and forth. Selene felt time slip by. She tried counting to figure out how long it took, but by the time she reached 563, she got distracted by the rhythmic beat of the water and had to start again. As she reached 45 for the fourth time, she felt her hands fall to her side, the iron shackles clanking against the wall and the water falling to the floor in a splash. Selene rubbed her wrists; they were red from the friction of movement against the iron. She patted her pants and shirt. No wand. She stretched, sliding down the wall and out of the chain wrapped around her waist. As much as Voldemort hated muggles, he seemed to enjoy their form of captivity. Selene stretched again and touched the bars carefully. Nothing happened. He hadn't jinxed anything. "He jinxed you," said Diana. "Probably thought you would be stuck in your dream world longer. He doesn't know much about you, I suppose."

Selene jumped and turned to see a faint image of Diana looking at her.

"How can I see you," Selene asked, wondering for a moment if she was still in a dream.

"In the simplest terms possible you are slowly stealing my powers so I am becoming part of you. Don't worry," Diana added with a smile. "You're not crazy. I do exist. This is simply part of my lunar shadow that remained in the power from the moon you have taken in while you slept."

"What time is it," Selene asked confused.

"About eleven," replied Diana. Selene felt relieved. She hadn't been asleep that long. Diana added, "on March 19th." The relief disappeared.

"I slept almost 24 hours?"

"Yes. The jinx they put on you, that illusion, made it hard to transfer power, so you won't be able to ascend until one."

Selene blinked confused. "What do you mean he didn't know to jinx the metal," Selene asked, pointing to the bars.

"I never showed Salazar I could move water. I told him, but apparently he didn't take that to mean anything important," said Diana. "But, I've also noticed that people like this dark lord tend to think themselves above others. They can get so wrapped up in their own genius that they forget small details- like a simple protective hex on non-magic shackles. No matter how much time passes, those type of people never change."

There was the sound of a door opening and closing. Slow footsteps echoed from somewhere out of Selene's vision. Selene turned to look back at Diana, but the image had disappeared.

"Yer up," croaked a voice.

Selene turned to see a hunched hooded figure, wearing a deatheaters mask. "And out of the shackles. I told the Dark Lord not to use such old and fragile muggle junk," tutted the croaky voice. It sounded as if a frog were behind the mask. "He wants to see you, you know."

The door opened and the hooded frog moved into the chamber. "Well aren't you the prettiest moon, my dear," croaked the frog.

Selene's glow threw shadows on the walls, making the hunched figure seem intimidating. His eyes leered at her and Selene stepped back, feeling the splash of the mildew water hitting the floor next to her bare feet. An arm appeared in the shadow and reach out with long spidery fingers. The shine of the keys around his waist did not appear in the shadow, but Selene noticed them all the same. He walked closer, slowly, still leering. Selene moved her leg over and dipped her foot into the puddle. It had begun to erode the dungeon floor and the water reached her ankle.

In a flash Selene had rushed past the leering man, moving her arm so the water in the puddle swelled and fell onto his head all at once. As she passed, her hand caught the keys and ripped them from his robe. It wasn't until after she had closed the door and turned the key, listening to his bewildered sputtering, that she noticed a piece of black robe was still attached to the key ring.

"You insolent viper," crowed the old frog, tearing off his mask in frustration and throwing it to the ground. "You're not suppose to be able to use magic in here. We took your wand!"

Selene could see his old and broken face begin to turn red with anger. He looked like an old toad, just like his voice had sounded. His eyes seemed to pop out with annoyance. Locked behind the cage, Selene felt a moment of pity for a man so easily frustrated. Selene wished she could think of something witty to say, but all she could muster was, "sorry."

Selene noticed the rejected mask on the floor. She made another motion so that another small wave of water pushed the iron mask closer. The old frog reached down and grabbed the mask just as Selene did. She could see his wand poking from his left pocket. In a switch movement she snatched the mask away with her right hand and grabbed the wand with her left. The shadows cast on the man made him look old and feeble, despite his cursing, which would make any sailor blush.

She tried to use the Chameleon charm, but it had no effect. Apparently, you couldn't hide the moon so easily. With a wave, Selene transfigured her pajamas into black robes like the ones the deatheaters wore. She put the mask on her face, noticing how the room dimmed to almost complete darkness. She looked around. She just needed gloves and shoes and she'd be almost normal looking.

"You'll never get away you know," croaked the man, whose face was against the bars as if trying to squeeze himself through. "Deatheaters will come to visit you and when they find me here, they'll know." He let out an unattractive howl of laughter. The feeble old man was an old leering frog once more.

Selene continued to search the dungeon. It was almost completely empty. She turned and felt the keys slide in her hands. She lifted the chain. There were four keys on it. Carefully and quickly she took them off the ring. She threw one to the ground, making sure it was out of reach of the old frog. She muttered a charm and a line of light shot out of it. The light illuminated the cell revealing a mirage of herself still chained to the wall, asleep.

"You think that will fool anyone," laughed the frog from the other side. The charm cracked for a moment then continued the illusion. Hoping her transfiguration was up to par, Selene muttered another spell changing two keys into shoes. She put them on. They were cold like iron, but light like shoes. Well, she was no James Potter, but as long as they stayed looking like shoes, it would be fine. She looked at the last key and detached it from the ring. Waving her wand, it became a glove. Now all that illuminated the room was the charm in front of the cell and her final hand. The old leering frog laughed again.

"You can't hide the moon," his voice croaked. She frowned.

"I'm thinking," she snapped. She muttered a silencing charm and was pleased to hear nothing more from the frog behind the charmed key. She was up a creek with no paddle, however. She needed another key or an object…

"For Merlin's sake, it's an iron ring." Selene jumped and turned to see the faint image of Diana shaking her head with exasperation. "You were doing so well, I wasn't going to burst in, but this is getting ridiculous."

Selene smiled sheepishly, transfiguring the iron key ring into the last glove. She was no longer the source of any light in the dungeon. Only the key charm continued to glow.

Selene moved up the stairs and out the exit into a huge mansion. Everything was clean marble and mahogany. Selene looked around cautiously. She seemed to be in a parlor or dinning room. Strange place for an entrance to a dungeon, but who was she to argue with those interested in the dark arts and world domination? She adjusted her mask and robes.

"Ringley, are you alright?" Mrs. Black did not have her mask on, but stranger was the fact that Mrs. Black's pale skin seemed to be more pale and luminous than it had been in the forest, almost as if she were glowing slightly. Channeling her best leering old frog, Selene grunted, "yes, thanks."

"How is she," asked Mrs. Black. Selene was struck by the casual tone Mrs. Black had, as if kidnapping a fifteen year old and keeping her in the dungeon was so commonplace it was almost boring- like discussing the weather. The similarity between Narcissa and her mother was striking.

"Still sleeping," grunted Selene again. She kept her eyes away, searching for some clue to an exit. She wished Mrs. Black would leave. Could she get away with stupefying her? Probably too risky.

"Naturally, the Dark Lord put the spell on her personally." Mrs. Black gave Ringley a cold scathing look, as if Selene had suggested that the Dark Lord wore hearted boxers and slept with a teddy bear. "We ought to get going, don't you think," she said. Selene said nothing but moved forward. Mrs. Black walked slightly ahead as Selene tried to keep pace.

"Knott's manor is so tacky," Mrs. Balck observed as they walked passed a small bust of a stern looking man. "But, it is in amazing condition. And, supposedly, it's untraceable. The Dark Lord thinks it is, anyway, because he didn't feel it necessary to put any more spells on it. Then again, with no moon, most wizards don't have powers." Selene grunted to show she was listening, as she tried to scan her surrounding without drawing attention.

"Personally, I took a sip of that potion and so I'm fine, but that's because of the Black family's prestige. Not all deatheaters were so lucky, you know."

Selene wondered if Mrs. Black ever shut up. She looked around to see that she was being lead through the house as if on a tour without introductions to each room. They stopped at a large window, looking out across the garden. From this perspective they must be on the third story of the house. A gentle breeze blew past as Selene peered down at the garden to see a large expanse of grass, a few faceless statues in the dark. The garden held multiple pacing death eaters under lanterns with silver liquid in it, much like the liquid Selene had seen Salazar make with Diana's pricked finger. Selene looked closely at the pacing deatheaters in the garden. As they stopped and chatted, something seemed off about their hands that their robes did not cover. They were glowing ever so slightly. The property ended abruptly at the wild forest that stood menacingly and dark. Selene looked up to see no moon, only a few stars in the sky.

"The Dark Lord wants an update on the New Moon," said Mrs. Black. "Of course, she'll probably sleep the rest of the night, maybe more. Still, he wants to make sure all is well. He only needs her to prolong her ascend long enough to attack a few more essential places." She paused as if expecting Selene to comment on what she had said. When she did not, Ms. Black continued, "Even if she wakes up she won't be able to ascend on this property. His powerful magic will prevent that."

"It will?" Selene grunted. Mrs. Black seemed pleased that Selene had commented on her knowledge, highlighting her higher standing. A clock somewhere in their hearing range began to chime marking midnight. She had one hour (ideally) to get to the forest edge.

"The Dark Lord expects you," said Mrs. Black firmly. "Don't keep him waiting." As quickly as Mrs. Black had snuck up on Selene, she was gone, walking smoothly down the hall and out of sight.

"Best not to go see him, I think," Diana said making Selene jump. She adjusted her mask and hissed, "you have got to stop sneaking up on me."

"Some thanks," Diana said. Selene gave her a dirty look that was lost in translation thanks to the mask. Diana continued, "You have about an hour before this Voldemort character attacks those other important places. Who knows how many he has already attacked. I'd bet money at least one was full of innocent civilians."

"The added pressure is not helping me make a plan," Selene snapped, turning to Diana. There was only empty space. Selene shook her head, touching her mask to make sure it was still in place. She turned back to the forest line, her new goal. She saw the tree line shift at a few points. Selene leaned closer to see, pressing her mask against the glass. There were two distant figures appearing on the forest edge.

A bare, unglowing hand reached up and pulled a hood over his head. As he stepped under a lantern the figure placed a mask on his face and nodded a greeting to a deatheater. The costume had fooled the deatheater, but Selene had spotted the familiar sandy hair and posture of Remus Lupin, and his shadowy, unknown companions.


	16. Chapter 16: The Moon's Return

Chapter 16: The Moon's Return

Selene bit her lip and paused, leaning against a wall and fixing her mask. She was hoping to come off as if she was nonchalant, but wasn't sure how the two deatheaters she was following would perceive it. She had hoped they wouldn't see her at all and would lead her to some sort of an exit. Before starting her pursuit she had found two bathrooms, three chimneys, and a broom closet. But these two deatheaters that she was following now seemed to be a good choice. They had eyes colder than ice, which Selene felt must mean they were serious deatheaters. She was hoping they were assigned patrol duty. That would lead her to the garden. She was pausing to fix her mask because they had paused to look around, one with his hand on the oak door she hadn't passed yet.

The one with his hand on the door turned the knob as the other said, "Do we know what the problem is?"

Whatever the problem was and whether or not they knew of it was kept secret as the door clicked closed. Selene moved silently and quickly, approaching the door and pausing. She looked around swiftly before pressing her ear to the door. She couldn't hear much, but she could make out a cold voice that seemed to half speak, half hiss. He was commanding and berating the men for something. The men's gruff voices filtered through, saying things like "But, my lord…" and "Dark Lord…." The cold voice always replied to the address. There was a hiss of "Crucio" and an agonized screaming.

Definitely not a room she wanted to enter. Selene quickly and quietly rushed away, passing a familiar window. She had been going in circles. This was why she had never liked old manors: too confusing. She walked down the hall the opposite way as the knob on the oak door began to turn and open. In a rush, Selene jumped silently through the nearest door. The door remained slightly ajar. She watched as the two hooded figures exited the room with the Dark Lord, one patting the other, who seemed to have acquired a limp, on the back. Selene let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Selene spun around. She was face to face with a deatheater, wand pointed at her face. Selene opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of what to say. She looked into the mask to see hazel-brown eyes. Familiar hazel-brown eyes? She couldn't tell.

"Well, this house is so damn confusing," she grunted. "I was just talking with the Dark Lord and he sent me to the Garden but I can't figure out where the damn thing is." Behind the deatheater was a row of pool ques. She was in a billiard room. She was officially in a game of Clue: the New Moon, in the billiard room, with the deatheater.

Selene had expected a cruel laugh with cold eyes. She had hoped for perhaps directions, but instead the voice snapped, "Look, I suggest you tell me where the New Moon is so we can both go back to what we are suppose to be doing." It was definitely a familiar voice.

"What makes you think I'd know," Selene grunted back trying to decide if it was worth the risk to guess that Remus was behind the mask. The figure let out a growl. His eyes widened behind his mask as if he had not expected such an animalistic effect.

"Expelliarmus," said Selene. His wand flew from his hand to hers. After looking back at the slightly opened door, she grabbed the deatheater's arm, leading him to kneel behind the pool table.

"Take off your mask," she hissed. She held up the newly acquired wand.

"What," snapped the figure, though he made a backward movement. Selene did not let go of her grip on his arm.

"You heard me," she replied. She narrowed her eyes. There was a pause as the figure's eyes darted from her to the wand to the door. Then slowly he reached for his mask and removed it to reveal the familiar face of Remus Lupin, brown hair falling in his steeled face.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Selene dropped the wand and lifted her own mask enough to reveal her glowing face.

"For Merlin's sake, Selene, you scared me half to death," Remus snapped but embraced her nonetheless.

"Why couldn't you tell it was me," she asked touching his nose.

"This mask smells disgusting." He gave a sniff. "Your clothes aren't much better. They smell like mildew and old prunes." Remus made a face.

"That's the smell of evil, I suppose," Selene replied. Remus picked up his wand again.

"And your gloves smell like rust."

"Wow, you do have a good nose," Selene said kissing him before pulling her mask down again. "But can it lead us out of here?"

"I bet it can," Remus replied. He pulled out a mirror and tapped it with his finger.

"Boris? You there?" There was a pause before Sirius' face appeared in the mirror.

"Yes, Natasha?"

"I told you that is not my code name," sighed Remus looking over at Selene with exasperated eyes.

"Not the time, Natasha," Sirius replied. "Anything to report?"

"I found the bogart, let's go."

"Roger, I'll be on the forest line where we entered. We'll try and cover you but with the moon missing our range is pretty short and pathetic. Good times, good times," Sirius replied before pulling down his mask and disappearing from the mirror.

"How'd you do that," asked Selene as Remus tucked the mirror away.

"James lent it to me. He and Lily are watching over Hogwarts with the centaurs," Remus explained casually, as if the sentence was something he said everyday. He gave a sniff, leading her quietly to the open door. He paused and sniffed again, easing it closed softly.

"Definitely not that way," he said. Selene let him have the victory, but she hadn't been planning on going anywhere near Voldemort's oak door, even if he had said it was the best smelling route. Remus steered her to a second door across the room. He nodded to the closed door and pulled the mask back over his face again. She intertwined her fingers with his. With determined purpose (and some pausing for sniffing), Remus led them through libraries, conservatories, dining rooms, and lots and lots of studies. When they had finally made it through the maze of rooms, doors, and staircases Selene was feeling a bit dizzy. A clock somewhere in the hall echoed. It was one in the morning.

"You must get to the tree line," Diana's voice said softly. It seemed to be fading. Selene looked up to see the image of Diana disappearing where she stood. "Remember, most people get their power from the moon." Diana's figure disappeared completely.

"Are you alright," asked Remus as they entered the kitchen.

"Yes, just a little tired. Aren't you?"

"No," he replied, sounding surprised. "I feel really strong. Almost like I do as a werewolf." He paused. "I think it's you. There is the servant's entrance that I used."

They pushed open the door and found themselves in the cool night air of the garden. Selene released his hand. Remus motioned silently to the forest and they began walking towards it. He held his wand out identical to the patrolling death eaters. Selene followed suit with the old frog's wand. She nodded at a passing deatheater. He paused blocking their way.

"You here to fill in?"

Remus nodded.

"Thanks, pal," replied the deatheater. Selene heard him yawn behind his mask. Her foot felt a bit cold. "It's boring out here though." He moved out of their way, patting Remus' shoulder. He stopped, hand still on Remus' shoulder in solidarity. Selene moved her left foot behind her right leg quickly. The deatheater said, "I think you dropped something."

To Selene's horror, he leaned down and picked up a key from the ground. Remus held out his hand to accept the key as if he had dropped it.

From behind them, Selene heard another voice ask, "What's wrong with your foot, mate?"

By this point a few other bored deatheaters had paused to look, hungry for any sort of action or change.

"It's glowing brighter than the lanterns," hissed a nearby deatheater.

"Accio!"

Selene felt her deatheater mask fly off of her face with such force that it knocked her hood off. She could see the ground shine with light.

"It's the New Moon," shouted someone. Almost simultaneously all deatheaters in the area brought out their wands and pointed them at Remus and Selene. Selene did the same and blocked a red jet of light from hitting Remus. It bounced away and hit another deatheater who was running over to see what the commotion was about.

"Shit," Remus said, grabbing Selene's hand and running. "What happened to your shoe?" They dodged another jet of red.

"Murphy's law?" she said, tossing the key ring and another key to the ground with her gloveless hands. She shot a few hexes behind them. They shot out with more speed than usual and knocked two deatheaters into one another from pure force. Remus and Selene jumped behind a statue of a sixteenth century general to rest from the stream of magic. One purple jet of light hit the statue's raised arm. A piece of marble flew off.

"My magic is too weak to fight," said Remus leaning against the statue. They still had a large open area of field to cover before they reached the forest.

"Try, just try to shoot something," said Selene. Remus leaned around the statue. Aiming he said "Stupefy," but all that came out was a short, half-hearted trickle of red. It flew a few inches away before fading. "See," he said. She leaned around the statue and shot a yellow hex that the nearest deatheater reflected right into another.

"Do it again," she said. "I couldn't see. I missed it." She was leaning as far as she could, her hand touching his to balance herself. He repeated the spell, but this time a stream of red light rushed from his wand and hit a deatheater who fell over rigid. Remus and Selene looked at the hand on his arm. They looked back at the forest, then at one another. Remus nodded, understanding her idea. She grabbed his arm and tugged him from behind the statue shouting, "Hex!"

Purple, blue, orange, and red jets flew from Remus' wand stronger than they ever had before. They were almost at the forest, she could see the tree line so close.

"You're doing great, Remus," she said giving another tug to move him forward. He resisted and pulled her back slightly. She turned, reflecting a hex away from them. Remus tensed and Selene could see the deatheaters pulling back, a few moving away quickly.

"Let go," he said in what was more of a growl than a voice. He was beginning to transform. Hair began to grow thickly on his face. She rushed them into the woods and stood behind a tree. Even after she dropped his hand, his robes stretched and began to rip. Sirius approached, a bandage around his arm.

"He won't stop," she told Sirius, waving him away. Remus began to growl and whimper in pain as he continued to grow. His eyes began to dart back and forth. He could smell the humans around him. With a deep breath she touched his nose. He let out another whimper as the hair began to grow twice as fast.

"Remus," she said softly. The deep brown eyes paused in their search for food, looking at her. Somewhere in the dark, Moody yelled, "Let's get back to Hogwarts."

She looked over to the garden where more deatheaters were rushing towards them. A few paused to look at the stunned and hexed deatheaters. They were pointing to the forest, obviously aware of Selene's location.

"Remus, there is only one way to stop your transformation and give everyone their powers back. Only one way to stop Voldemort from hurting all those people," Selene whispered. Remus let out a whimper at Voldemort's name.

"I'll visit you, alright? Every full moon and every time I can," she smiled. She took a deep breath, leaning against a tree. In her mind she saw a swirling white ball like the moon. She saw it swirling and expanding in the vast emptiness of her thoughtless mind. She kissed Remus' now very furry cheek and let out a sigh. Remus' whimper turned to a howl.

From where he was sitting in a nearby tree, Sirius could see Selene and the transforming Remus talking. He could also hear the approaching deatheaters who had apparently been given orders that werewolf or not they must find the New Moon. Selene seemed worried, looking over at the garden, then back at Remus. She leaned over and kissed Remus on the cheek. In his mind, Sirius made a joke about how she would surely get a hairball now, but the joke stopped at his lips as he saw what happened next. Selene released her breath and as she did a stream of white mist escaped from her mouth. Even after she had fallen, in what felt like slow motion to Sirius, the stream continued to come. It formed a floating ball of white mist, glowing and bright like the moon. It stood in place for a moment, growing brighter and brighter and expanding as Selene's glow dimmed. Just as deatheaters began entering the forest the ball shot up into the sky, illuminating the forest. They were getting pretty close to Remus.

"Jinx them, you git," Selene's voice hissed in Sirius' ear.

From the tree he obliged, sending spells at the deatheaters to keep them away from Remus and Selene's body. Sirius could hear shouting as hidden aurors began hexing and jinxing the deatheaters. Quickly he jumped down from the tree, rushing over to the now limp and normal Remus.

"Moony, let's go," he shouted. Moony blinked, opening his hazel eyes.

"What's going on," he asked confused. "Where's Selene?"

Sirius stupefied a deatheater before nodding to the normal looking Selene. She looked as if she were sleeping on her stomach: face turned to them with her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Moody rushed over, jinxing three deatheaters as he came.

"Lets go boys, latch on so we can apparate off."

"We can't leave her," Sirius told Moody, motioning to Selene. Remus stood shocked.

"There's nothing we can do, boy," Moody retorted, his voice cracking with impatience, waving his wand angrily.

"She is our friend we can't leave her here," snapped Sirius.

"We have to go," argued Moody.

"I'll bring her. I know how to apparate, I took the test over summer." Remus picked Selene up, struggling for a moment before regaining his footing. Her head slumped back, neck bending in a way no living person's neck would allow. Remus took great care to rearrange her so her head was not so contorted. Then he repeated more firmly, "I'll do it."

"Moony, you just transformed," Sirius began but the look of determination on Remus' face silenced him. Without another word, Remus dissaparated. Moody grabbed the shocked Sirius' wrist and they did the same.


End file.
